Dino Thunder: Pink Dino Gem
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Nicolette Bradley, lost sister Hunter and Blake Bradley shows up in Reefside. Just as she shows up, so does Megsogog. Together with three of her classmates, Nicolette must harness the power to become a Power Ranger. Conner/OC
1. Day Of The Dino Part 1

**Dino Thunder: Pink Dino Gem**

Disclaimer: I just own my OC!

 **Actress Britt Robertson plays my OC**

XxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe we're late!" Hunter Bradley complained as he pulled his red pickup truck into a parking space outside of Reefside High.

"Don't blame me!" Nicolette Bradley, Hunter's biological sister folded her arms, sitting in between Hunter and Blake. "Blame him!" She pointed, then poked at Blake.

Blake gave her a look as he opened his door and slid out of the truck as it was turned off. "Me?" He questioned. "I'm not the one who stayed up all night talking to Shane."

"It's my fault that Shane finds me interesting?" Nicolette complained as she grabbed her backpack and quickly slid it on her back.

"Will you guys stop?" Hunter demanded as he walked around his truck. "We're late, and you two decide to have an argument now?"

Both Nicolette and Blake looked at each other, then turned to Hunter. "Yes!" The two said in union.

Rolling his eyes, Hunter grabbed Nicolette by the arm. "Let's go!"

The three quickly headed to the front entrance of the school. They saw the Principal, who was stalking the grounds with a young man in a red soccer uniform, who was trailing behind, Principal Randell then talked sternly to a young woman who had been playing a guitar.

"Oh, that woman is a viper." Blake shuttered, after watching the girl with the guitar grumble. "I'd rather face Lothor again."

Nicolette rolled her eyes. "You don't have to attend the same school with her." She put on a brave face. "Hopefully she'll let it slid that I'm late." Walking away from her brothers, she made her way toward the Principal. "Principal Randell?" She asked with a smile, gaining a dark glare in return. "Hi! I'm Nicolette Bradley, I just moved here from."-

"You're late Miss. Bradley!" Randell barked, cutting off the blonde. "Detention!" She marked something on her clipboard. "Come with me."

Nicolette just stood there with a shocked look on her face. "Detention?" She gasped, she turned around to see her brothers nowhere in sight. Turning around she quickly ran to keep up with the Principal, and the other two.

"What did I do to get detention?" Nicolette demanded. "I just transferred here!" Suddenly the sprinklers went off, soaking everyone on the grounds.

"My guitar!" Kira Ford cried, trying to keep her guitar from being wet.

"Ethan James." The Principal growled as she looked around and spotted a young man wearing blue and under a blue umbrella and smiling happily. "I should have known."

XxXxXxXxXxX

A wet Principal, along with three out of four wet teenagers walked up to an office. "Sit!" She barked, and the four quickly sat down on the bench.

"Principal Randall, I'd like to mention that fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident." Ethan tried to explain, and Nicolette leaned backwards, into Conner McKnight's side at the fierce glare that was only more scarier with the Principle's soaked appearance.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James!" Randall snarled at him. "The four of you have detention, for one week, starting today." She looked to the others, whose jaws dropped. "Now if there's no futher questions."- Instant all four teens protested loudly. "I didn't think so!" Randall barked at them over the complaints, she turned and marched into her office and slammed the door shut.

"My brothers are going to kill me." Nicolette huffed as she folded her arms. "After they stop laughing their heads off."

"Ok, somebody seriously needs a hug." Kira growled, pointing to herself.

"Dude ... Computer Club?" Conner leaned forward, looking past the girls to look at Ethan.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That should be sufficient torture for them." Randall said as she rounded the corner with new teacher Dr. Thomas Oliver. "You've all met, I trust. Well ... enjoy your little outing!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Ethan grinned as Dr. Oliver's Jeep drove up the drive towards the white building, and standing outside was a giant model dinosaur.

"Whoa, check out the T-Rex!" He grinned, exitedly.

The five walked over to the entrance, but there was a 'Sorry We're Closed' sign that hung from a chain on the front doors. "That's weird." Dr. Oliver frowned.

"Oh, well." Conner sighed. "No museum for us."

"Great! Let's go home!" Kira nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! My brothers are going to kill me!" Nicolette also agreed.

"I'll tell you what." Dr. Oliver said, turning to the four students. "Why don't you guys go have a look around the grounds? You find anything prehistoric; I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet!" Ethan nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up." Dr. Oliver walked off.

The four teens walked around off towards the woods that was behind the building.

"So, let me get this straight." Conner started. "They have a club just for computers?"

"Oh brother." Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the guy that was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

"Must've missed that one." Kira muttered, sounding board.

"Come on! It was on all the urban legand websites!" Ethan complained.

"Dude, you know this isn't Computer Club, right?" Conner asked him.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web." Ethan mocked, causing Conner to turn in his direction. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls!" Conner answered with a grin. "You know, they're the ones at school who smell real good, the long hair and the make-up."

"So you're talking about the Barbie wannabes!" Nicolette replied.

"You look just like those 'Barbie wannabes.'" Conner used his fingers to quote the last part. "So you're including yourself?" He couldn't help but smile as he looked her up and down.

Nicolette paused, and behind her Ethan made an 'Uh oh' face. "You, McKnight are too much of an airhead for my taste." With that she started walking again.

Ethan laughed at the look on Conner's face. "You can cross her off your 'Barbie wannabes' list!"

Conner turned to glare at him. "Oh just you wait. I'll have her craving and begging for me." He pointed at himself. "She'll fall for me soon enough." He puffed out his chest.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" With that she stomped away from the boys, and headed in Nicolette's direction.

Conner smirked, before following the girls.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up!" Ethan called after them. "But don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole!" No sooner had he finished, he disappeared into the ground.

Soon Conner, and the girls followed suit with cries of surprise.

XxXxXxXxXx

The four teens were able to get back to their feet, coughing from the dust that now covered them. They looked up at the gaping hole that was 4 feet above them.

"The ground is suppose to bury us _after_ we're no longer breathing." Nicolette said. " _Not_ before!"

"Calm down." Conner told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You guys wait here where's its safe." He looked around at the three. "I'll climb out and come back with help." He walked up to the mountain of wall, and hoisted himself up, but he didn't get very far as the wall broke and he crashed back to the ground.

"So much for that way out." Nicolette replied as she helped him up.

Conner turned his attention to the tunnels. "No other way, then to follow the tunnels."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira started to sing under her breath, at the same time Nicolette chewed on her lower lip as she wondered what her brothers were going to do to her once they find out what's going on.

"Babe, would you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused." Conner told Kira.

"Did you just call me babe?" She demanded, then turned to Ethan, who was standing behind her. "Did he just call me babe?" She demanded again, but the teen in blue just shrugged.

"I dunno, I wasn't listening!" He said. "Too busy grooving to your tunes."

Kira stalked over to get in Conner's face.

"What?" The teen in red frowned as Kira glared up at him. "Just chill out why don't you?"

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand, or something!" She growled at him.

And with that she turned and stalked off further down the tunnel.

XxXxXxX

The four teens stared at the dinosaur skeleton that stood in front of them.

"Ok, this screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira said.

"And it's squeals." Nicolette added.

"This will get us out of detention forever!" Conner said in approval, reaching out and moving it's head. They all jumped as the wall began to move upward, revealing an underground room that was filled with machines.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira grinned with awe.

"This must be like the mother ship for you dude." Conner said, clapping Ethan on the shoulder.

"Normally, I'd be insulted ... but when you're right, you're right!" Ethan laughed, then looked around as Conner reached over to grab a red stone that was resting on a rock alongside 3 others: yellow, blue and pink.

"Conner, don't touch that!" Nicolette exclaimed as she ran up to his side, but she couldn't resist the urge to grab the pink stone.

"Why not?"

"You really are taking the 'dumb jock' to a whole new level." Ethan replied as Kira walked over.

"Another Dustin." Nicolette muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science lessons to know that that thing looks fully prehistoric." Conner said with a sigh. "And it mean I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him." Kira replied. "I really do, but I already missed one rehearsal."

No longer able to resist the urge, the four teens grabbed the gems and looked them over.

"Well, what _are_ they?" Kira asked, rolling the yellow gem between her fingers.

"I can go onliine later, and see if I can find out." Ethan said as he studied the blue gem, making Conner laugh.

"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face." Conner said as the red gem stopped glowing, and Ethan scowled at him.

"You know, 10 years from now, when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-million dollar software business." Ethan grinned, as he slipped into fantasy land.

"Kira, where are you going?" Nicolette called after her, who was making her way to the exit.

"I don't wanna think about what kinda freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when he gets home."

The three remaining teens looked at each other. "Right behind you!" They called, running after her.

XxXxXxXxX

"This way!" Ethan yelled, making a beeline for the light that came from the side of the tunnel walls. The others followed him and they made it out of the tunnels and were back in the forest. "Anyone have a compass?" He asked.

"And I was going to bring one!" Conner said sarcastcaly.

The wind suddenly blew. "What was that?" Nicolette asked nerviously.

Suddenly a second burst of air, came through with a strange howl. And suddenly a dozen black armor plated monsters appeared in front of them.

"Don't ... move!" Conner breathed.

"Great idea." Kira growled. "Make it easier for them."

"New plan." Etahn said.

"RUN!" Nicolette cried, and the two took off running. Conner, and Kira quickly followed. Conner, and Ethan leapt over a ditch easily. But the girls missed the edge and slide back into the ditch.

"Conner! Ethan!" Nicolette cried as both she and Kira tried to climb out of the ditch. And the boys ran back to help them; Conner helping Nicolette as Ethan helped Kira.

"Come on!" Conner yelled, and they continued to run as the monsters continued to chase them.

Nicolette turned slightly to see the monsters still chasing them, she turned back around and slammed in Kira. The two fell to the ground, and Nicolette grabbed her ears as an ear-splitting scream erupted.

Turning, Nicolette saw Kira who's eyes were wide, staring at the floored monsters.

"Whoa." Nicolette gaped as the boys came running back to them, helping them up.

"What ... was that?" Ethan asked in awe.

"I have no idea." Kira admitted, she looked down at the glowing yellow stone in her hand. She blinked as an image of a pterodactyl appeared on her stone.

The monsters recovered, and lunged at the teens once more. Instinctively, the teens split up. Nicolette slid to a stop, she turned and looked around not able to see the others.

"Ok, don't panic!" She told herself. "You're a Bradley for crying out loud!" Suddenly the monsters surrounded her, then they attacked, and she cried out as she quickly held up her hands, the monsters bounced off a light pink shimmering shield.

"Wow." She breathed, before reaching into her jeans pocket and pulled out the glowing pink gem, and an image of a Brachiosaurus flashed in her mind's eye.

"Over here!" Conner called, and the four regrouped, all holding their gems with amazement. And all of them had developed different abilities coming from the stones.

"How much do I love detention?" Ethan laughed.

"Hey!" The four jumped and looked around, and immediately pocking the stones as Dr. Oliver rushed over. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "Couldn't be better."

"Anything out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asked carefully.

"Nope, just your routine hike in the woods." Nicolette replied.

"Lots of fury little creatures!" Ethan added.

"And a few scaly ones." Kira muttered.

"So, you get into the dino exhibit?" Conner quickly diverted the conversation away, and Tommy shook his head looking a little troubled.

"Still working the kinks out." He answered. "We better get you guys back. Come on." He looked towards the trees before heading off.

"Don't you think we should tell him?" Nicolette asked. "I can't get caught in the middle of some science experament." She said looking troubled.

"I don't know about you." Ethan said. "But I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's. You want to know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some government lab, lying on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even I know that." Conner agreed.

"But." Nicolette started to protest.

"Are you guys coming?" Tommy called, turning around to face them. The teens looked each other before following him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ok, so we all agree?" Conner asked as the four of them walked through the school grounds. "Not to talk about this to anyone?"

Nicolette shook her head. "Already told you, I'm not going to be apart of whatever this is." She turned and got in front of the others. "So the new girl is out." She dropped her gem into Conner's hand. "Goodbye, and good luck."

And with that Nicolette turned and stalked off.

But she didn't get far, as the wind picked up like it had done in the woods, and it was followed by a howl.

"Uh oh." In a blink of an eye, the same monsters as the ones in the woods appeared, surrounding her.

"Nicolette!" She heard Conner, and looking over she barley got to see him, Kira, and Ethan rushing towards her. But as soon as the monsters appeared, they were gone - along with Nicolette.

"She's gone!" Ethan gasped, as Kira picked up Nicolette's backpack and looked at the two boys.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

XxXxXxXxXx

Conner's car screeched from taking a corner to fast, and Kira grunted as she clung to her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" She called.

"Uh, Dr. Oliver's?" Ethan weakly offered.

"What's he gonna do?" Conner exclaimed, almost in a panic.

"You wanna be careful Conner?!" Kira demanded. "You're going to get pulled over again!"

"He's a dinosaur guy!" Ethan told the driver, who ignored Kira. "These things are dinosaurs ... sort of."

Just then music sounded from inside Nicolette's backpack, and the teens exchanged looks, before Kira dived into the bag and pulled out Nicolette's cell phone and a picture of a guy filled the screen with the name 'Hunter' flashed in black.

"Answer!" Ethan said, as he turned sideways to look at the backseat.

"No way!" Kira tossed the phone to him. "You!"

"Not me!" Ethan tossed the phone back to her. "What if it's her dad?"

"Then it'd say 'dad' instead of 'Hunter'!" Kira tossed the phone back to the front.

"Will _somebody_ answer the damn phone?!" Conner yelled.

Ethan who was holding the phone at the time, gulped before yelping when Conner took another corner to fast, and the cell phone flew out of his hands through the passenger's side window. "Oops!"

"If those dino monsters don't kill us!" Kira said, as she had turned around to face out the rear window only to watch the cell phone get smashed on the side of the road. "Then Nicolette deffently will!"

"Where's does Dr. Oliver live?" Conner asked, annoyed.

"Uhh." Ethan reached for a device that was in his packpack, and waitied for it to show. "1992 Valencia Road."

Conner nodded, before pausing. "That's like, way out in the middle of the woods."

XxXxXxXxXx

After finally finding the house, Conner pulled up outside and the three climbed out and headed for the porch. Conner peered in through the windows, before letting out a cry as a German Shepard appeared in front of the window, and instantly started barking from inside.

"Ahhh, is the big jock afraid of dogs?" Kira teased Conner with a wide grin.

"Knock again." Ethan said once there was no answer, so Kira once again did. And still no answer. Frowning Conner knocked, and this time the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Kira hissed as Conner walked inside.

"It's not locked." The jock shrugged.

"He has no neighbors." Ethan pointed out, and Conner gave him a look.

"You never heard of 'The Three Bears'?" He asked walking into the house.

"Was that the last book you ever read?" Kira asked sarcasticly as she, and Ethan followed him.

The same German Shepard came bounding out of the living room, when he saw the three teens he started growling and barking louder this time.

"Easy Fido." Conner said nerviously as the three backed away from the angry dog, they turned and rushed into a different room, which happened to be the Study.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan called, but still no response.

"Hey, check it out!" Conner spotted a tiny T-Rex statue, he reached out to touch it.

"Remember the last time you did that?" Kira asked.

"The guy's a science teacher." Conner said board, touching the skull. "Not." He trailed off as a panel of the floor lifted up. "Batman." He finished as the three stared at the secret entrance.

The three walked down the steps, and staared at the place that they had been in not that long ago.

"This is the same place!" Ethan exclaimed, looking around.

"Are you freaking out right about now?" Conner asked.

"Ohh yeah." Kira answered.

"If you're looking for extra credit." A voice behind them, had the teens jump and spin around to see their teacher. "You're in the wrong place." He did not look happy.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Hope you like it!**


	2. Day Of The Dino Part 2

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he, Conner, and Kira backed away nervously from their angry teacher.

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh." Conner told him.

"But it's the truth!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Nicolette's gone." Kira blurted out, and Tommy's look of annoyance and angry changed to shock.

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Ethan explained, and Tommy closed his eyes and turned away.

"He doesn't looked convinced." Conner told his classmates.

"They're called Tyrannodrones." Tommy told them.

"And you know that because." Ethan trailed off.

"I helped create them." Tommy sighed, the guilt was heavy in his voice.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked sarcasticly.

"It's a long story, but for now we need to find out what they want with Nicolette." Tommy told them, and the teens looked guilty, looking at each other, before turning back to face their teacher.

"It might ... have something to do with these." Conner said, pulling out his, and Nicolette's gems.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Give ... me ... the ... gems_

The words echoed inside Nicolette's head as she slowly awoke, she slowly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was dark and the walls were shaped weirdly with colors of black, dark purple and light green tubs of bubbling liquid. Computers plastered another wall. And that's when she finally noticed she was lying on a metal bed.

 _Give ... me ... the ... gems_

"This is about jewelry?" Nicolette asked. "Earings, and a necklace is all the jew - ah!"

She had turned around to see a tall ... mutant in a black cloak coming towards her. His face is scaly and full of ridges, like some kind of dinosaur. His eyes were gold and his teeth sharp.

"I have waited ... far too long." He rasped. "To allow an insignificant teenager get in my way. Now, where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" Nicolette asked as she took a few steps back.

"Yessss."

"You captured the wrong teenager." Nicolette said, her voice shook a little. "I gave mine to Conner, before your pets kidnapped me." She took a step back again as the creature continued to advance on her. "Can I go? Its pizza night, and my two older brothers will freak out if I'm not home."

In a whoosh of air, the creature was gone and Nicolette sighed heavily.

"Ok, no more of Dustin surprise meals!" She turned around only to see a woman dressed in black with heavy black eye shadow, lipstick and gelled black hair, hands on her hips, blocking Nicolette's path.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again." She sneered as she stalked forward, and Nicolette backed away with a terrified look.

XxXxXxXxXx

"We're really sorry." Conner apologized for the hundredth time as Tommy rolled the pink Dino Gem in his hands. "How were we suppose to know that those things had super powers and those lizard dudes would come looking for them?"

Tommy sighed. "I guess it isn't something you see everyday."

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked.

"Not that this isn't really cool, but seriously dude. You gotta come clean." Conner told him and Tommy frowned.

"Ok, first, don't call me dude." Tommy stated. "Second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this. I'll find Nicolette!"

He turned away, causing Conner to speed past him with his Superspeed. Tommy stopped in his tracks as Conner skidded to a stop in his teacher's path. "The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you." He poined out.

"You can tell us about it now." Conner said, a little out of breath. "Or at my next parent/teacher conference."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You have a name?" Nicolette asked as she continued to back away from the black clad woman. "You kinda look familiar."

The woman sneered. "My master calls me Elsa."

"Ok, good to know." Nicolette gave a slight nod. "I'm letting myself out!"

She turned towards the door, but Elsa grabbed her and spun her around. Nicolette reacted, giving Elsa a swift hard kick. The two fought a small battle, before Nicolette knocked Elsa down. "Later, freak!" She turned and quickly headed for the door, only to stop for a third time as it opened to reveal a tall and heavly armed figure, with a few of the lizard creatures.

"Meet Zeltrax." Elsa said as she got back to her feet.

"The two of you dating, or just friends?"

Zeltrax lifted the axe that he was holding, with a scream Nicolette quickly raised her arms for some kind of protection, but the axe bounced off the shield she'd created, and Zeltrax fell to the floor.

Running over Zeltrax, and battling the lizard creatures, Nicolette continued rushed down the hall.

Turning a corner, Nicolette skidded to halt when she saw a greenish orb in front of her. Slowly she walked up to it, reached out and a second later ... disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So when you said you created those Tyranno ... whatever's ... you were just kidding, right?" Ethan asked, as Tommy stopped his Jeep at a Stop sign.

"They wern't suppose to be used like this." Tommy explained. "Someone's modified their programming. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology, my partner; a scientist named Anton Mercer."-

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan reconized the name.

Tommy nodded. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All our research was destroyed ... or at least, I thought it was."

"And the guys who did all this is back?" Kira asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Tommy stated.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner asked.

"Looks like it." Tommy nodded.

"Well this is all totally fascinating, but how exactly is this gonna help us find Nicolette?" Ethan asked, looking at the two teens in the backseat. "I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, there was a flash of green and Nicolette fell on the hood of the Jeep, before she rolled and landed hard on the ground. Everyone in the Jeep stared at the girl on the ground, as she stared at them as they stared at her.

After a long minute of silence, the four inside the Jeep quickly climbed out and rushed to Nicolette's side.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked as he, and Conner helped her up off the ground.

"I, I, I don't know." She stuttered as she shook. "One minute I'm being chased by Frankenlizard in his creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a pothole."

"Invisiportals." Tommy realized.

"I don't care what their called!" Nicolette told him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Ethan exclaimed, and Nicolette stared at him.

"What kind of rescue party are you?" She demanded. "Some rescue!" She stomped her foot. "I'm going home! Both of my brothers are probably already sending out a search party." She began to walk away.

Tommy quickly walked over to her. "Wait!" He insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Let me take you back to my place, Kira can help you get cleaned up, then Conner will take you home. How does that sound?"

Before she could respond, there was a flash of green light, depositing Zeltrax and a group of Tyannodrones into the middle of the street.

The teens got ready to fight as Tommy stood in front of them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" He asked.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name." The monster told him. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!" He threatened.

"I'm gonna have to say no." The Power Ranger Legend said, and the monster sent the Tyrannodrones.

"I so want my brothers!" Nicolette cried as three or four chased her into the trees. grabbing a branch she swung it at a Tyrannodrone, then kicked another in the chest and it stumbled backwards. When another ran at her, she jumped out of it's way and the creature ran right into a tree.

Regrouping with the others, they faced Zeltrax, who was now the only one left standing, slightly worn after his fight with Tommy.

"Make sure you tell your master, Doctor Oliver's back." Tommy smirked.

"I will inform him." Zeltrax promised. "This battle is over, but the war has only just begun!" He disappeared through the greenish portal.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked.

"Let's get out of here." Tommy said, turning to the four teenagers. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"Dr. Oliver, both my older brothers are gonna freak out!" Nicolette told him.

"I bet you don't." Conner frowned at their teacher. "Then you might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school." Tommy promised. "I promise."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell ran at Reefside high, the following morning as Nicolette, Ethan, Conner, and Kira filed into class.

"Conner, where's my cell phone?" Nicolette asked as Cassidy shoved a tape recorder in Kira's face.

Both boys froze, and looked at each other as Nicolette rummaged through her backpack. "Did it fall in your car?" She asked as she looked up at the boys, who were quiet. "Well, where is it?"

"Nicolette." Conner began, he hesitated before quickly pointing at Ethan. "He dropped it!"

"What?!" Nicolette cried, her protest just as loud as Cassidy. "Ethan!" She turned on him.

"I'm sorry!" Ethan cried, raising his hands in surrender. "But Conner made me!"

"Truth is, it was all three of us." Kira replied as she walked over to the three, and stood next to Nicolette. "After you got taken, we were in Conner's car, your phone rang."

"Both of them played hot patato with it." Conner added.

"And it fell out of my hands when Conner took a corner too sharply, and it flew out the window." Ethan finished.

"Wonders." Nicolette plopped down in a chair. "Do you know how much baby-sitting I had to do to pay for that phone?" She demanded just as the door opened and Tommy walked in.

"Ok, so, today, we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period." Tommy said, drawing everyone's attention. "Who can tell me when it all began?"

Suddenly the whole school shook, like an earthquake. Lights went out throughout the school before the backup generators kicked in, bathing the whole school in orange lights. Thunder and lightning clashed outside and the sky turned instantly black, turning day into night.

The class rushed to the windows while Kira, Nicolette, Conner, and Ethan approached their teacher, but before they could say anything the door burst in to reveal Devon who raced in and skidded to a halt beside Cassidy, a large grin plastered on his face. "Cass, you're never going to believe this!"

"Lemma guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devon asked, slightly confused as he glanced out of the window. "Whoa - no! I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at that. "Oh, grab your camera!" Cassidy ordered, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait, hold it you two!" Tommy called, just as the intercome turned on.

" _Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergancy. Please reort to the front of the school for immediate dismissal! Again_." Randall repeated herself as the class rushed out of the room. Tommy turned to the only four teens who remained.

"Dr. O, now would be a really good time to have that little chat." Kira said.

"We're out of time." Tommy told her. "Mesogog revived the bio-zords, we've gotta act fast! Come with me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, these mechanical dinosaurs ... they're your friends?" Kira asked as the five headed headed into the underground hideout below Tommy's home.

The German Shepard from before came trotting up, he whined and whimpered as Tommy knelt down to pet the dog. "Hey boy." He greeted. "It'll be alright." He promised before standing and wasn't surprised at the slightly panic look on Conner, Kira, and Ethan's faces as the three stared at the dog, who growled at them. "Zordon, heel."

The dog obayed his master, and sat down.

"Bio-Zords. Fusion power replicates, using actual dino DNA to function." Tommy explained.

"Wait, lemma guess." Ethan said. "You helped create them."

Tommy looked at him. "I'm afraid so." He admitted with guilt. "But right now we - I mean you - have to tame them."

"Tame?" Nicolette repeated. "We can't just tame a wild beast that's as tall as a building!"

"You can do this." Tommy told her. "But you don't have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, if I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Harness their powers?" Kira frowned. "Into what?"

Tommy walked over to a small table and opened a silver case to reveal four morphers. Red, Yellow, Pink and Blue. "Dino morphers."

"I gotta sit down." Ethan said, leaning forward as Conner caught him, and telling him to breath as Nicolette chewed on her lower lip.

"I don't want to be a Power Ranger!" She complained.

"We _can't_ be Power Rangers." Kira protested. "Aren't you supposed to be able to fly, or have super strength, or something like that?"

Tommy smiled. "You do."

Kira grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Your gems are fro the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago." Tommy explained. "Wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I reconized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The gems are yours." Tommy answered. "You didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Then unchoose us!" Nicolette complained. "Please?"

"They've already bonded with your DNA." Tommy told her with a smile. "That's what's given you your powers."

"So if they already honded with us, how come Mesgog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way those powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed."

"For future reference." Ethan said. "That's not a good selling point."

"Look, all I remember is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero." Conner replied

"That goes for me too!" Nicolette pipped up.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you, if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power." Tommy told them. "Please."

The teens looked at each other, before reaching for their respective morpher.

"Now what?" Ethan asked as they each examined their morphers. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to say to activate them is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' and you'll be transformed." Tommy replied. "You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked, looking at Ethan. "Did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it." Ethan shrugged.

"You would." Conner smirked, making Ethan roll his eyes.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds. I get it. But you're gonna have to work together, or this will never happen! This won't be easy; nobody knows that better then I do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you." Tommy told them.

"Really?" Nicolette asked, looking up from her morpher.

"Really." Tommy nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is it." Tommy said, as his Jeep pulled up underneath the giant mechanical monsters that were trampling the city.

"That must be them!" Conner exclaimed, making Kira roll her eyes.

"Wow, good call Conner." She said sarcastically, before there was a red flash and the monster, Zeltrax - landed nearby.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords!" He challenged.

"That's the part I'm looking forward too." Conner smirked. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah." Kira grinned with a nod.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" The four called, morphing into their new suits.

Zeltrax clenched his fists. "So you're Power Rangers?" He growled.

"Call on your weapons!" Tommy called, from the sidelines. "They're in your belts!"

"You got it Dr. O!" Connor nodded as his belt began to glow. Weapons shot out of their belts, and they caught them. "Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff!" Connor grinned as he gripped it.

"I can come to grips with this! Ptera Grips!" Kira pulled her two daggers like blades down and got ready to fight.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan nodded as he took his blue shield.

"Awesome, a bow and arrow!" Nicolette smiled. "I'm a champ when it comes to this sport!"

"Enough!" Zeltrax yelled, before a mass of Tyrannodrones appeared in front of him from an Invisiportal. Connor, Kira, Nicolette, and Ethan rushed in to meet the Tyrannodrones.

Nicolette took down a group of Tyrannodrones that came her way with her weapon, then she used it to hit the remaining creatures.

"Ethan!" Kira called, and Nicolette turned to see Ethan rolling on the ground before Kira and Conner ran in front of him protectivly.

Nicolette ran towards them.

Zeltrax fired several small lasers, which caught on their suits and knocked all four to the ground.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!" Tommy called.

"Right." Connor nodded, and the four got back to their feet. They combined their weapons.

"Z-REX BLASTER! FIRE!" They blasted Zeltrax, and he went flying out of the way, but staggered back to his feet.

"You showed me your weapons." He growled. "Now meet mine!"

He disappeared as a large manta-ray like robot flew over the city and fired lasers, which caught the four Rangers and Tommy, knocking them to the ground.

"Okay, how do we fight that?" Connor asked, turning to Tommy as they took cover behind his jeep.

"You've gotta tame the Zords." Tommy explained. "Your morphers will communicate your thoughts with them."

Connor nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded and the four of them run off into the open.

"Look at that!" Connor grinned. "They're huge - whoa!"

The Tricera zord growled as Ethan stepped closer. "Calm down, boy, it's all good." He soothed. The others waited out of the way as Ethan raised his morpher to his helmet mouth. "I'm your friend! Tricera Zord!" He called, raising his hand quickly. The eye on his morpher glowed, the same color of the Zords eyes. It roared, before turning blue. "It worked!"

"Me next, me next!" Nicolette jumped up and down, she walked up the long neck Zord. "Hey there girl." She smiled. "Wanna be friends? Huh?" She thrust her morpher into the air. "Brontosaurus!" She called, gaining control of the Zord as the eyes flashed.

"Ok, my turn then!" Kira said, stepping forward. "Ptera Zord!" She called, allowing her morpher to connect with her Zord. "We can be friends, right?" She offered, and her Zord landed on a building, turning yellow with a cry. But, as the rangers cheered, the T-Rex stomped down in front of them and whacked the three tamed Zords with his tail.

"Connor, the Tyranno Zord is outta control!" Ethan yelled.

"Do something!" Kira called.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Connor yelled, before closing his eyes and raising his arm. "Tyranno Zord!" He called, and with a loud angry roar, the T-Rex turned bright red.

"Only one more thing to do." Tommy instructed as they cheered. "Bring them together! You can do it" He added with confidence.

"Let's do it!" Connor yelled, and they leapt into their Zords. Once inside, a sphere appeared in front of each of them.

"Logged in!" Nicolette called as the energy on her sphere swirled brightly. "Yes! Combine powers!" Soon their Zords assembled and were ready for battle. "It worked!"

"Your power is no match for me!" Zeltrax yelled, firing lasers at them again. They struggled to keep on their feet, as wires shot down and grabbed the Megazords, charging electrical impulses through them, and causing the Rangers to cry out.

"You're not winning this Zeltrax!" Nicolette cried, raising the long necked arm of the Megazord, she used it to slice through one of the wires. "Go back to the stone age!" Using the wires to their advantage, the Megazord sung up into the air and landed on Zeltrax's back. And spotting the heart of the ship, they used the Tricera's horns to destroy it. The ship exploded and the Rangers cheered at their victory.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tommy opened the briefcase and held it out to the four teenagers for the second time, this time the morphers had transformed into bracelets that held their respective power gems.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times." He instructed. "They'll access your morphers when you need them." He explained as Ethan took his, and Connor looked down at them. "And you can use these to communicate with me, and with each other." Tommy finished as Kira took hers and Nicolette reached for hers.

"Doctor O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is ... I mean how did you." Kira trailed off, not knowing how to get out her question.

"I'll fill you in," Tommy smiled. "In time."

"Speaking of time ... do you think Mesogog gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, they always do." Tommy nodded.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined," Tommy continued. "But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no-one can defeat you," He promised.

"But no pressure." Nicolette muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Watching Netflix last night, so I decided to put up chapter 2. I know it's early for an update. But here it is!**


	3. Wave Goodbye

"I'm not going back!" Nicolette cried as she hugged the banister of the stairs, Hunter had her around the waist, and Blake had him around the waist. "I don't wanna go!"

"Colette, come on!" Hunter said with restrant as he pulled on her. "You're going to make us late!"

"And I have a demo in two hours!" Blake added.

"You're going!" Hunter called, and together the brothers were able to pull their sister away from the banister. As the boys fell backwards, Nicolette fell on her stomach.

"Fine! I'll go!" She yelled as she got to her feet, grabbed her backpack from the floor and headed for the door.

Both her brothers watched her. "Dude, what happened the last two days of her new school?" Blake asked, turning to Hunter. "For the whole week we've been going this, every morning."

"I don't know." Hunter shook his head.

Nicolette walked back into the house. "I need a new cell phone." She said calmly before quickly walking back out.

Hunter, and Blake looked at each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hayley's Cyberspace." Nicolette read the sign above the building entrance. Ethan had asked her that day during class study that he wanted to introduce her to his favorite hang out place.

Walking in she looked around, she walked over to the counter just as Conner and Kira walked in, they walked over to her.

"Ethan got you too?" Kira asked.

"Yep." Nicolette nodded.

"What is this place?" Conner asked.

"I don't know." Nicolette shrugged.

Couches in one area, computers lined up in another, tables and chairs in the middle, opposite a long bar, and near the back windows stood a stage.

"You think he lives here?" Conner asked as he looked around.

"I think he wishes he lived here." Kira laughed.

"There they are! My brother and sisters in crime!" Ethan said, making his way towards them. "At least in crime fighting." He added, before guesting to the surround room. "Welcome to my world! What do you think?"

"It's cool looking." Nicolette nodded in approval. "I like it."

"You can do anything here; play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink." Ethan listed off in excitement.

"Who came up with the idea of this?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"That would be Hayley." Ethan told them, pointing toward a red head at the bar. "She's techno legend. MIT grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for big time technology and decided to open up this place." He explained.

"Good thing for you." Nicolette laughed.

"No lie." Ethan continued to grin.

"Since the four of us are friends now. You guys can call me Colette." Nicolette told them. "I only let my friends call me by my nickname."

Both Ethan, and Kira nodded. "Cool."

"Sweet." Conner agreed. "So." He turned to Ethan. "What's so important?"

"I figured, we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about." Ethan replied, and both Conner and Kira gave him a look. A woman with long dark red hair approached them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll just have an apple juice?" Kira asked, and the woman continued to smile.

"That's easy." She led the four Rangers over to the bar. "Kira, right?" She asked, and Kira nodded looking confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked.

"I'm all about information. It's my business." The woman said. "Now, you sing, don't ya?" At Kira's nod, she continued. "Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition." She smiled, and Kira stared in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Kira smiled at her in amazement.

"Great, see you then!" The woman walked off.

"I love her." Kira decided, turning to Ethan who grinned.

"That's Hayley." He gave a nod. "There's not one kid here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me." Conner muttered.

"Conner McKnight." Hayley appeared on the other side of the bar with an apple juice for Kira. "The soccor player." She sat down the drink. "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryout for the Reefside Wave." She stated as Conner just stared at her.

"Open tryouts?" He repeated.

"Yeah, at the practice field right now." Hayley told him, and Conner grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" The jock asked, and Hayley shook her head.

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked, and Conner looked at him then to Hayley, then ran out of the cafe. "Good luck bro!" He called after him, but the door was already nearly closed. Kira slid away from the bar.

"I gotta go too. I gotta get a set together and restring my guiter!" She handed her drink to Nicolette before running off. "Bye!"

"Talk about spreading the love." Ethan chuckled. Their bracelets began to beep, and the two headed to a secluded computer as they answered. "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan and Colette." He answered.

" _Can you meet me out at the end of Riversides Road in an hour_?" The science teacher asked, making them frown.

"Sure, what's up?" Nicolette asked.

" _Just be there, and I'll fill you in_." Tommy said.

"I wonder what's up?" Nicolette wondered.

"We'll just have to find out." Ethan shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered throughout this area." Tommy explained, the three wandered through the forest. Nicolette blinked at the four glowing objects that grabbed her attention.

"What are they?" She asked, pointing at them.

"That's what we're out here for." Tommy patted her shoulder and knelt down beside them. "They're eggs."

"We can see that, doc." Nicolette rolled her eyes. "Not hungry. Ethan?"

"I'm still full from lunch."

"We're not going to eat them." Tommy chukled. "We're gonna hatch them, and then you're going to ride them."

"Excuse me?" Nicolette asked.

"Maybe it's all the quite out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you said we're going ride these." Ethan said as both he, and Nicolette stood up.

"I did." Tommy nodded as he to stood up. "Trust me guys, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us." He picked up the eggs, and rolled them gently into his backpack. A nearby rustle made the three look up.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan asked nervously.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what!" Tommy slung his backpack over his shoulder, looking around.

"Who'd wanna hurt them?" Nicolette asked, and Elsa appeared from her hiding place behind a tree.

"I would."

The three spun around as Elsa leaned against a tree, smirking. Zeltrax emerged from behind the same tree.

"Both of you hiding behind the same tree?" Nicolette asked making a face. "Pretty hard to make out when you won't remove your Halloween helmet, Zeltrax." She couldn't help but grin.

"I'm starting to have doubts about your intelligence, Doctor Oliver." Zeltrax rumbled as a Tyrannodrone crept up on them to grab the backpack over Tommy's shoulder. Just as it lunged for the backpack, Nicolette spun around, kicking it to the ground.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Ethan gasped. "He was behind us!"

"I'm a ninja." Nicolette answered with a smile.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered, and the group of soldiers rushed towards them.

Nicolette leap froged over a few Tyrannodrones, then kicked one in the butt, before spin kicking another, she side kicked another. Jumping toward a tree branch, she swung doing a lot of gymnastic stunts on the branch before taking out a few more soldiers.

"Ethan!" Tommy yelled as he attempted to protect the backpack. "Call the others!"

"Guys!" Ethan called, before getting kicked into a tree. "We could use some dino help out here!"

The branch that Nicolette was using, suddenly broke. And she landed on a Tyrannodrone that had attempted to steal the backpack. Tommy helped her up before the two got seperated by more Tyrannodrones.

Another swung at her and she ducked her head, but the blow never came. Looking up, she saw Conner fully morphed standing in front of her.

"Let's make this quick." He said.

"You're a knight of the round table, aren't you?" She asked with a lot of sarcasim. "If you really want the key to my heart. It'd be nice for you to be a little nicer!" She hissed.

Before Conner could say anything, Ethan ran up. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" They morphed into blue and pink.

Grabbing her weapon, Nicolette swung at the advancing Tyrannodrones, while Ethan tried to follow, only to be kicked into a tree.

"Hey!" Nicolette kicked out the feet of the Tyrannodrone. "Back off!"

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner grumbled, he landed in front of Nicolette to fend off more attacks.

"Don't blame us Mr. Super Star Big Hot Air Jock!" Nicolette yelled at him. "Take it out on the enemy!"

The four leapt into the fight, easily fending off the group of soldiers. As Nicolette finished off her group, she hurried over and jumped in front of Tommy, her bow and arrow raised and aimed steadily at Zeltrax and Elsa.

"I have very high marks in archery." Nicolette said calmly. "And with a disblay case full of blue ribbons." Her voice even and very calm. "Your move."

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa yelled angrily.

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver." Zeltrax warned, before he and Elsa disappeared through an invisiportal.

"They're a pleasent couple." Kira muttered.

"Reminds me of the elderly couple that live next door to me." Nicolette added.

"We better get these back to my place." Tommy told them, and Kira looked in his bag curiously.

"What are they?" She asked.

"We're gonna ride them." Ethan said, still unable to believe it.

"Huh?" Kira blinked under her helmet as she looked at the eggs, then to her mentor.

"I have to get back to tryouts." Conner said. "Can you guys handle this?"

"You're not making things any easier." Nicolette told him as she folded her arms.

"Go ahead Conner. They can fill you in later." Tommy decided.

"Thanks." Conner rushed off, hoping to catch the end of tryouts.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette, Ethan, and Kira were sitting in the Cyberspace, each doing their own thing.

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff." Ethan stated as he played a game on his laptop. "I don't even want to know what's he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I just hope that he knows what he's doing." Nicolette sighed as she turned the page of her book, that she was reading.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Kira asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Dunno." Ethan said without looking up from his game, and Nicolette rolled her eyes before turning around to see a teen looking around confused.

"Not sure."

Ethan finally looked up, he grinned, waving a hand in front of Kira's face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Nicolette closed her book when Kira didn't react.

"He's really ... wow ... isn't he?" Kira managed to say as she continued to stare at him.

"He is cute." Nicolette grinned. "Looks like both of us are going to have to fight each other for the same guy. Like Betty and Veronica." She looked the guy over again. "Ok, he is too cute!" She continued to grin.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Can I get the two of you a glass of water?" He taunted both of them. "Maybe an oxygen mask?"

"Quiet, he's coming over here." Kira hissed, as both girls turned away quickly as the guy walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley." He said. "I'm supposed to start work today." He explained, and Ethan looked up.

"She's around here somewhere." He shrugged. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week." The guy nodded. "My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan." Ethan said shaking his hand. "This is Betty and Veronica." He couldn't help teasing the girls more.

"Very funny." Nicolette smacked him in the arm with her book, and he jumped. "My name's Nicolette, and this is Kira."

"Hey." Trent said, looking at the yellow Ranger in confusion.

"She doesn't speak." Ethan continued to tease. "We've been trying for years."

Nicolette snickered as Kira glared at him. "I'm fine." She turned to Trent. "Nice to meet you."

Trent smiled and nodded, before looking up as Hayley approached the table. "Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started." She smiled.

"Cool." Trent grinned, before waving at the three. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later." Ethan waved.

"Dream boat has just arrived!" Nicolette continued to admire Trent.

"Ow!" Ethan cried when Kira kicked him under the table, and Nicolette didn't even notice.

Suddenly Conner approached the table, he plopped down between the girls with a sour look on his face.

"How'd it go?" Kira asked, a little worried he'd snap at her.

"How did it go?" Conner repeated. "It's over! the couch gave me a DNF!" He rolled his little soccer ball on the table gently.

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"Did not finish." Ethan told her, and she nodded.

"Well, its not like you didn't have a good excuse." She pointed out.

"This whole 'saving the world' is seriously starting to bum me out!" Conner sighed, still playing with his miniature soccer.

He looked at Nicolette, and frowned. "You haven't said a word to me."

Ethan suddenly grinned. "Oh, don't mind her, she's day dreaming about him." He pointed over to Trent, who was standing by Hayley at the bar.

Conner frowned. "Whatever." He shook his head. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

The smile disappeared from Ethan, and Nicolette finally tuned around.

"How many times were you hit in the head?!" She demanded, snatching the soccer from Conner. "You're out of your mind!"

"I think he's kinda busy." Kira added. "He's got this whole new project."

"Well too bad." Conner interrupted. "I was busy today! That didn't stop him from screwing up my life!"

He got up and started to leave. And Nicolette almost sucessfuly knocked over the table as she raced after him, and jumped onto his back sending Conner stumbling out the door.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She demanded, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist from behind.

"Colette, let go!" Conner told her, reaching up to grab her arms, from around his neck.

"I will not!" Nicolette yelled, and thunder rumbled in the sky. "Put your marbles back in your head! You became a _Power Ranger first_! Saving a life should matter more to you then a stupid tryout!"

"It does to me!" Conner argueed as Ethan, and Kira ran out of the cafe, they stopped to watch as Nicolette jumped off Conner's back.

"Fine! But don't come crawling to me when Zeltrax starts using you as a special target!" She shoved him in the chest.

XxXxXxXxXx

As the wall conceling the hidden base opened, the four teens stood back as a few boxes went flying across the room, along with Tommy and a dinosaur roared.

"Don't come in!" Tommy yelled. "It's not safe!"

"You're telling me." Nicolette said.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelled, as he was flung towards the doorway.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, pushing himself to his feet as he wiped the slime off his hands. "I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" Ethan's eyes were wide.

"Duck!" Nicolette cried, before quickly hiding behind Conner as a chair hit the wall above Tommy's head and splintered apart.

"Look, I can see that you're ... busy with ... well, whatever." Conner began. "But I need to talk."

Before Tommy could answer, he was propelled forward, past the teens and into the tunnel by a red dinosaur tail. The teens moved out of the way of the closing door.

"I guess I can take a break." Tommy said, before realizing he was covered in saliva.

"Not sure you had much of a choice." Nicolette couldn't help but giggle as she stepped out from behind Conner as Ethan offered a hand and pulled Tommy to his feet. The later regretted it as his hand was now covered in dino saliva.

"Alright ... so ... what's the problem?" Tommy asked.

"You've gotta find someone to replace me." Conner straight up told him.

"Aparently being on a soccer team is more important then saving the world!" Nicolette shoved Conner in the arm, and he glared at her.

"Look, I'm a soccer player." Conner turned his attention back to Tommy. "That's all I ever wanted to do, you know, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life ... and I blow it!"

"You deserve it!" Nicolette yelled at him again. "I can't, no I don't _want_ to know your reasons!"

Tommy sighed and nodded in understanding. "I understand." He said with a nod. "And you're right."

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan asked the good doctor.

"Life isn't fair or easy!" Nicolette yelled, before Tommy could even reply. "Life is life! A _life_ is a _life_! Decisions have to be made, very hard ones! Being a Power Ranger means closing one door and opening another! So if you _think_ you can do better then a Ranger, I'd like to see that!" With that she turned and stormed down the tunnel.

Leaving the others to watch her retreat. "Whoa, she's raving mad." Ethan shook his head.

"As angry as she is." Tommy said, turning back to the three remaining Rangers. "She's right Conner. I want you to think about this this before you do anything."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette huffed as she sat on the porch swing of her home, her arms folded.

Hunter, and Blake poked their heads out from around the corner of the house. "Is it safe to talk to her?" Blake asked with worry.

"When is it ever safe to talk to her when she's angry?" Hunter asked. "Dude, where's Tori?"

"She has classes." Blake sighed.

"I can hear you!" Nicolette yelled, not turning around. "So come out from around the corner."

The boys straightened up before walking around the corner of the house. "Ok, what's going on?" Hunter had finally had enough. "You were estatic to go to Reefside."

Nicolette huffed. "I have a lot of pressure going on right now."

"Going to a regular school, making regular friends, and lots of homework and having a peiceful life." Blake listed them off with a nod as he sat down next to her. "Yep, let's of pressure." He said sarcasticly.

"No! You two are not going to gain up on me again!" Nicolette jumped up and and tried to make her way off the porch, but Hunter grabbed her arm.

"You need to talk to us!" He told her sternly, and she struggled against his hold.

"No!" She cried, finally able to brake free.

"Colette, please." Blake stood up from the swing and walked over to stand next to Hunter. "How can we help you?"

Nicolette turned around, tears shinning bright in her eyes, startling her brothers. "You _don't_ understand!" With that she turned and ran off.

"Ummm ... do you think this is about a boy?" Hunter asked.

"That's going to be my safest bet." Blake agreed with a nod.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A fully morphed Nicolette rushed up on the scene of a battle. "Is that a wilted flower?" She wondered. "Ok. Time to Ninja streak." Pulling out her weapon, she Ninja-streaked.

"Hey, polion head!" She yelled, then used her Ninja Speed to over power the monster, and knocking it flying.

"Colette, you made it!" Kira grinned as the Pink Ranger turned and pulled her to her feet.

"Where've you been?" Ethan asked, reaching the girls.

"Had to go off the grid for awhile." Nicolette answered, and she spotted Conner. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, stalking over to him.

"This is the last time." Conner told her, making her growl.

"Forget about dating me now!" She was about to launch herself at him for massive damange, but Ethan and Kira grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Wow, you are one angry girl." Ethan commented.

"Let's focus!" Conner turned his attention back to the monster as it got back to its feet. "Give up!"

"Catch me if you can!" The monster yelled, before flying off.

"He's getting away!" Kira made to run after him, but Conner stopped her.

"We'll never catch him." He shook his head, before their morphers beeped.

" _You can_." Tommy told them. " _Meet the Raptor Riders_!" He said.

A roar rang out and Rangers looked around to see four dinosaurs rushing towards them, each a different color; Red, Blue, Yellow and Pink. With a cheer, they leapt on their backs and rushed after the monster.

"There he goes!" Kira spotted him as they caught up with him.

As they continued to chase him, they found civilians fleeing from pursuing Tyrannodrones. Conner gasped as he noticed a little girl hiding under a table, before being spotted by one of the dinosaur soldiers.

"No!" He yelled, before looking to his friends. "I'll help the girl, you follow that freak!" Conner instructed, and he went off after the Tyrannodrone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Watch out!" Kira yelled as a car swerved around her. "On your left!"

"We got your back!" Ethan said as he, and Nicolette leapt onto buildings as the monster attemped to escape by flying higher. He then flew down to the ground, and they peered over the edge.

"Yipe!" Nicolette cried as she hugged the neck of her Rapter Rider.

"Hight problem?" Kira asked, turning to the Ranger beside her.

"Petriffied!" Nicolette nodded, but she sat back. "But I'm willing to face it!"

Kira nodded. "Then let's toast this freaky bird!"

"All the way!"

The two leapt over the edge, scaled down the building and attacked the overgrown weed with their primary weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner called as he reappeared, having saved the little girl.

"Fire!" Ethan yelled, firing lasers from his Thundermax, attacking the weed once more. Kira, and Ethan leapt onto Conner's Raptor Rider, and Nicolette landed in front of him.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" Conner yelled, and blasted a large dinosaur shaped beam at the monster, causing him to explode. Moments later, a dark cloud appeared above them, rained down on the remains of the monster. And he grew to a building size, making the Rangers back away. "Dr. O, we may have a problem on our hands!"

" _Let me guess; 30 story version of that guy you just fighting_?"

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan asked curiously.

" _Once or twice. I'll send the Dino Zords!_ " Tommy said briefly. The Zords came rushing into the fight, and the Rangers leapt into them to combind and form the Thundersaurus.

"I got an idea!" Kira called, and the Megazord lifted the wings of the Pterodactyl Zord. "Pyera Rang!" They threw it at the monster, cutting off his wilted flowers, before lauching at him with their T-Rex arm. The monster yelled out, before collapsing as he was destroyed. "Now that what I call Monster Busting!" Kira nodded in approval as the others laughed.

They landed out of the Megazord, and spotted the little girl that Conner had saved, standing with her mother. The girl ran forwards, and Conner walked over to meet her.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged Red Ranger.

"Anytime." Conner breathed, returning the hug. "Anytime."

"Now that's power." Nicolette smiled, using Ethan's shoulder as an armrest, and her free hand rested on her hip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner looked down at the piece of paper in his hands, then looked up at the house in front of him. Taking a big breath, he walked up the sidewalk, up onto the porch, then rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, Nicolette opened the door. She then slammed it in his face. He rang the doorbell again, she opened it, then slammed it in his face again. He rang it again, and the door opened again.

" _What_?" She demanded.

"I know you're pretty angry." Conner quickly told her. "And I'm sorry."

She folded her arms. "I don't think that's going to be enough."

"At least let me take you to Kira's gig." He almost begged, and she sighed.

"Fine." She caved with a huff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trent looked up as he carried two lemonades on a tray, he handed one to Kira as he passed the stage and wished her good luck.

"Hey." Ethan said, spotting Nicolette and Conner walking over to him. "I didn't expect to see you hear."

"Why not? We're brothers in crime fighting, arn't we?" Conner asked.

"Are we?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Conner nodded. "We are!"

Ethan grinned as he patted Conner on the shoulder. "I see you made your decision." He dropped his hand. "So, what happened with the Wave?"

"I had to make a choice." Conner explained. "That little girl made me realize that there is nothing more important then what we're doing."

"It's about time you found your marballs, and screwed your head on straight." Nicolette huffed.

Conner looked at her hopefully. "And ... us?" He pointed at himself, then to her.

"Play your cards McKnight." Nicolette said simply.

Hayley walked towards them, carrying three bottles. "Hey, Conner, sorry you didn't make the team." She said.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"These are on the house!" Hayley smiled, setting the bottles down and walking away.

Nicolette gently placed her hand on Conner's arm. "I'm sorry too. You're a great player, and _you are_ going to get to the top of the moutain ... just not right now."

Conner nodded. "Thanks." He grinned. "You'll be waiting?"

Ethan snorted with a laugh into his drink.

Nicolette shook her head, but had to laugh. "Play your cards, McKnight." She repeated herself as Hayely got onto the stage, in front of the mike and introduced Kira.

The cafe burst into applause as Kira took the mic and smiled at Hayley, who crossed back to the bar.

As Kira sang, Nicolette suddenly frowned as she looked around. "Guys? Isn't Dr. O suppose to be here?" She asked, and both boys looked at her with frowns.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **What do you guys think?**


	4. Legacy Of Power

**Couldn't help it. Had to add another OC. Hope you like her!**

 **Actress Camila Mendes plays my new OC.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is bad." Kira said, looking from one friend to the other. The four of them stood in the Ranger base, under their teacher's home.

"Way bad." Ethan agred. "Worse then crashing after getting to level 9 in SNSW!"

Conner gave him a blank look. "Huh?"

"Space Ninja Space Wars." Nicolette elaborated, and everyone looked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "My friend Dustin, from Blue Bay Harbor is just as much as a king of geeks, just like Ethan." She explained.

Ethan grinned. "Awesome!" He quickly frowned. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Moving on! Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about nothing?" Conner asked.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, we don't hear from him all weekend, and then he misses a full day of school." Kira pointed out. "I think we've achieved the right level of freaking out!"

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor has been up too." Ethan shrugged, walking over to the computer and making himself comfortable in the chair.

"How's that?" Conner asked, he and the girls followed him.

"I'm in." Ethan grinned as the screen brought up a video of Tommy, who sat down.

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "But where?"

" _I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong_." Tommy's video of himself warned. " _This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency. What you're about to see, is a histroy of my life_."

Conner rolled his eyes. "More dinosaur bone stories ... yawn."

" _My history, as a Power Ranger_." Tommy told the camera. Taking the current Rangers by surprise.

"Ok, unyawn." Conner said, his eyes wide.

" _My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the sorceress, Rita Repulsa_." The screen showed five teens becoming Earth's first Power Rangers. " _The harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers! Under the guidance of interglatic being Zordon; Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger_."

"Ok, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

The video showed Angel Grove High, and Kimberly called out to someone. The guy turned to reveal a younger Tommy Oliver.

" _I'm Tommy_."

The video skipped from the school to a deserted alleyway, as Tommy stood in the middle of it as a heavy wind picked up. " _What's going on_?!" He yelled.

" _Tommy! I have chosen you_!" Rita screeched.

" _Noooooo_!"

" _Her evil magic was too strong, I couldn't fight it_."

The video then showed Rita's hideout on the moon. " _This boy is truly the one to become my evil Green Ranger_!" She cackled.

The video then showed Tommy, morphed in a Green Ranger suit, fighting the other Rangers. "S _he commanded me to destroy the other Rangers, and I almost succeeded_."

" _I know you're the Green Ranger_." Kimberly whispered at Tommy, who stopped working out and gave a dark look.

" _Well then Pink Ranger_." He told her, taking her by surprise. " _You should also know that you, and the other Ranger Power, will soon be destroyed_."

" _But my friends never gave up_." Jason knocked both swords out of Tommy's hands. " _They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed_."

" _Rita's spell is broken_!" Zack cheered happily as Jason knelt down beisde Tommy.

" _What happened to me_?" Tommy asked.

" _You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita_." Jason told him.

" _After everything that's happened_?"

" _Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong." Jason continued. "Will you join us, Tommy_?" Jason asked hopefully, and Tommy looked at the others who smiled with nods.

" _And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. We soon discovered, the green "Ranger powers were only temporary_."

" _As you are aware, the green Ranger powers were completely decimated by the last few battles. Alpha and I tried to create an even more powerful Ranger, to battle Lord Zedd, and his diabolical evil_." Zordon told the five Rangers. " _And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger_!" A light went on and the Rangers shielded their faces, they watched as the new Ranger landed gently, and lifted his helmet to reveal a smiling Tommy.

" _Guess whose back_!"

The video suddenly paused, and the Dino Rangers turned to Ethan quickly.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal." Ethan answered

"Our teacher." Conner had them turning in his direction. "Is the oldest living Power Ranger."

"Not the oldest." The Rangers spun around to find Hayley, and girl, a man, and an African American man standing behind them. "Just the best."

"Hayley?" Ethan asked as the four slowly walked towards her. "How did you get in here?"

"More to the point." Kira added. "Who are those three. And what do you know about any of this?"

"This is Sierra Oliver, Jason Scott, and Zack Taylor." Hayley introduced.

"I'm Dr. Oliver's daughter." The girl added.

"We need to play introduce me later." Zack said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Zack's right." Jason nodded. "Tommy's in trouble." He told the new Rangers. "And you four are the only ones who can help him."

Hayley nodded. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energies since Grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossiles."

"But a rocket scientist?" Zack laughed. "He ain't."

"And lemma guess, you are?" Conner asked Hayley.

"Among other things." Hayley nodded.

Sierra looked toward Jason. "Just like Billy!" She laughed.

"So, you know who we are and you know what we are." Kira said, trying to balance everything out. "Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Hayley nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a disk. They walked back to the computer, and Hayley sat down as she entered it into the CD drive. "This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira."

They watched as Tommy was attacked by several Tyrannodrones and disappeared.

"Why didn't he just morph?" Conner asked. "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore." Zack told him. "Or didn't you get that far?"

"I'd say no, with that blank look on his face." Sierra stated with her arms folded.

Hayley turned back to the video and allowed it to play once more.

" _Try to escape this, Power Rangers_!"

" _A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found_."

" _The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to create new Rangers_." Zordon explained as three new people appeared in the Command Center, Tommy reconized them and smiled brightly.

" _Rocky! Adam! Aisha_!"

" _Isn't this incredible_?" Aisha smiled.

" _Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new Rangers stepped forward." The video showed Rita, and Zedd combing their powers to make a monster grow. "And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. bringing with them a new terror; Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords_."

Adam, and Billy had to hold Kimberly back as their Zords were destroyed.

" _NOOOOOOOOOO_!" She cried as she struggled against the boys.

" _Looks like we lost more then our Zords. We've lost our powers_." Tommy sighed as he, and his friends looked around the wasteland.

" _Your journey is about to begin_." Ninjor stepped forward.

" _A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja_."

Nicolette couldn't help but laugh. "Cool!" Just wait until Sensei learned about this!

" _Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies_." The video showed the Ninja Rangers fighting Tenga warriors. " _But along the new enemies, came new friends_."

" _I'm Tommy_." Tommy shook the hand of a blonde, who smiled at him.

" _Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine_."

" _When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice_." Kat smiled as Kim gave her the pink Power Coin. " _Katherine assumed the pink Ranger power, and just in time_." The Command Center exploded, and the six Rangers were teleported out. " _We got out just as Rita and Zedd destroyed the Command Center_."

"So that's what happened to the original base." Zack said, and Jason nodded in agreement.

Tommy lifted a large crystal from the wreckage of their Command Center. " _It's all here. This is incredible_!" He breathed just before the ground beneath the six suddenly disappeared they fell.

" _Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal; a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers_."

"Geeze, how long have they been Rangers?" Nicolette grumped as she folded her arms.

"Most of their high school years." Jason answered.

" _Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you_." Zordon explained. " _They will bestow you with powers beyond your imagination_."

" _The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend_."

" _The new gold Ranger is right here_." Tommy smiled, and Jason walked out of the shadows from behind him, removing his sunglasses.

Sierra smiled as she turned to Jason. "You look way better in red."

"That's what Rita told me." Jason said with a laugh.

"Yeah, man!" Zack agreed, clamping his best friend on the shoulder. "Black's mine!"

" _Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger_." The video showed Jason fighting with ease, before it changed to graduation. " _After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world_." The video changed as Tommy, and his friends passed on their powers to a new full team of Turbo Rangers.

" _I wouldn't be standing here today, TJ, if it wasn't for your courage and strength, I choose you, to lead the team, as the new Red Ranger_."

Hayley paused the video. "After that Tommy went to collage where he met yours truely." She explained. "But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"And he then met my mom, and soon I came along!" Sierra smiled.

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Kira stated. "What about the invisportals? They're all over the city, if we could find one we could get into Mesogog's lab!"

Nicolette groaned. "Now way! I have had enough of those!"

"I've been working on that very thing." Hayley inforned them. "Unforunately; I need just a little more time."

"Ok, so what do we do when you're doing that?" Conner asked.

"Here, watch more of your heritage." Hayley said. "You might learn something."

Nicolette quickly bit her lip and shifted uneasily feeling hit her. "Every single Ranger team?"

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"It's apart of your history!" Sierra told her. "Apart of _me_." She pointed at Jason, and Zack. "And their history!"

Nicolette quickly hid behind Conner. "Sorry." She squeaked, poking her head out from around him. "Please continue Hayley."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As the video diary continued, Nicolette chewed on all of her nails. Hayley then quickly paused the video.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ethan protested.

"Sorry, but I've found something." Hayley told them, without looking at him.

"You found my dad?" Sierra quickly asked, hopefully.

"Almost, I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us right to an invisiportal." Hayley explained.

"And?" Zack asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there." Hayley said, hitting play for the video.

"Ohhh, boy." Nicolette whispeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's happening?" Conner asked, as all the screens turned back and the words 'search failed' flashed across the screen in red.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart." Hayley said, then added. "For a mutant freak." The screen suddenly turned fussy, before showing another video.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked.

"It's retrieving more Ranger histroy." Hayley explained, watching the video.

" _My friends and I came from the year 3000_." Jen explained to Wes.

Ethan suddenly paused the video again. "Hold up. Rangers from the future?" He asked surprised.

"They're down with time travel and everything, right?" Kira asked, and everyone looked at her. "Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Dr. O was kidnapped?"

"They don't work li."- Sierra was cut off.

"It's worth a shot." Nicolette cut her off without realizing it. "Let's see if it tells us how to reach them."

Jason, and Zack looked at each other as Nicolette pressed play.

" _We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us_." Jen continued to explain to Wes, turning to face him. " _We think you maybe the only one who can unlocked these morphers so we can defeat them_."

" _It's yours_."

" _Whoo_!"

" _DNA confirmed_."

" _Ready_?"

" _TIME FOR, TIME FORCE_!"

"That was sick ... but not helpful." Ethan said.

"Ok, so what about all the other Rangers?" Conner asked. "I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

"That's not easy." Jason argued. "Everyone like myself, and Zack don't have our powers anymore."

Zack nodded. "Our Power Coins don't have power. If we even try to use them, it'll kill us."

"And most of everyone's powers have either been destroyed." Jason added. "Or lost forever." He explained, as the video played clips of the Wild Force Rangers. "And some didn't even want them at all."

" _Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Org, creatures determined to conquer Earth, through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf_."

As the Wild Force Rangers morphed, and their Zords appeared behind them, Ethan paused it.

"Meanwhile, back in reality, we have no way to find Dr. O."

"I know that there's at least one more group of Rangers out there." Hayley sighed. "They had a guy named Cam, he was even more a genius at this stuff then I am."

Nicolette gulped, shifting her waight from one foot to the other.

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner suggested, and everyone looked at him. "What? My twin brother went to this 'super secret' ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be Rangers." He explained.

"My brothers, and I did the same." Nicolette confessed, and everyone turned from Conner, to her. "What? Look we're not getting anywhere!" She huffed. "Just type it in already!" She folded her arms and turning her back to everyone.

"Look, I found them!" Hayley exclaimed in shock, turning their attention to the screens, and Nicolette squirmed even more.

" _These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers_." Cam openeed a case to reveal the morphers, Dustin laughed clapping his hands together as Tori scoffed.

" _Yes! See? I knew it dude! I was right_!" Dustin reached for his morpher. " _Power Rangers are real_!"

" _From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers_." Sensei told them in his Guinea Pig form.

" _Three unlikely Ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air, and Water. But it was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge_." Hunter and Blake drove away on their Thunder Cycles after defeating the three Rangers.

The Thunder Rangers walked around the corner inside Ninja Ops, holding Cam captive while the three Rangers dropped into fighting stances.

" _What are you doing here_?" Shane demanded.

Nicolette walked out from behind the Thunders. " _I let them in_." She said, surprising the Rangers.

" _Why_?" Dustin asked. " _We trusted you_."

" _I stick with my own_." Nicolette reached up and patted the Crimson Thunder on the shoulder.

Suddenly the Thunder Rangers' uniforms shattered to reveal Hunter, and Blake Bradley.

" _Sorry guys_." Nicolette apologized to the Rangers. " _I stick with my brothers_."

Kira paused the video, and everyone turned to look at Nicolette, who gave a weak smile.

"You turned against the Power Rangers?" Conner couldn't beleive it.

"My brothers are the only family I have left!" Nicolette argued. "I'll go against anyone to stand by my brothers." She reached over and hit play.

" _However, their greatest enemies_." Hunter put his hands on his head as it hurt.

" _I remember_." He breathed, demorphing and falling to his knees.

" _Proved to be their greatest allies_."

" _Do you know who we are_?" Shane asked.

Hunter nodded and looked up at them, Blake and Nicolette was knelt down on either side of their brother. " _Yeah, my friends_."

The video changed to show Cam in the past, were he put on his Samurai amulet to face a younger Lothor.

" _Sorry to spoil your fun_!" He yelled.

" _With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. the power of the Green Samurai_." Cam demorphed to reveal his identity, and the scene changed again. " _In their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice_."

" _I have your Ranger powers_!" Lothor smirked as he held up the stolen Samurai Amulet.

" _We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power_!" Shane yelled. " _Power Of Air_!"

" _Power Of Earth_!"

" _Power Of Water_!"

The wind picked up around Lothor. " _Ninja Powers_!" The three called, and fired their own energy beams at Lothor. The combination of Earth, Air and Water lifed the space Ninja off his feet, and forced him into the Abyss Of Evil with a horrified yell, before there was a hug explosion and the cracks in the ground sealed themselves shut.

Nobody noticed Sierra, who started to slowly back away.

"My brother taught me some of his moves. Watch!" Conner stepped back, firing several punches, then ended up kicking a computer, and it let out a big and bright spark.

"Please tell me that did not just happen." Kira's eyes grew wide as the main screen disappeared.

"I think we just lost out last hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said, and Jason finally noticed Sierra was no longer with them, so he walked away to find her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Anything?" Conner asked hopefully after a few minutes of silence, and Hayley worked on regaining the system.

"Got it!" She exclaimed happily, as the screen changed back.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan grinned, as Conner sighed in relief.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes." Hayley told him brightly. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, becuase I'm getting something!"

" _With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems_." Tommy said as the video feed continued. " _Sould anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet_!"

"It's us." Kira breathed as they watched clips of the four receiving their powers not the long ago.

"He really trusts us." Conner muttered.

"Yeah." Zack nodded. "He does."

"We have to save him!" Ethan said. "We owe it to him!"

"The whole world owes him!" Nicolette added, as the computer beeped.

"It worked!" Hayley exclaimed happily. "I've got a lock on an invisiportal."

"Time to go save a teacher." Conner grinned, looking around as the others nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **How was it?**


	5. Back In Black

Jason walked down the hallway, he stopped and turned to the first door on his left, that happened to be Sierra's bedroom. She was sitting Indian Style in the middle of her bed, Zordon who was lying ontop of the bed perked his ears up and watched as Jason walked into the room.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Jason smiled a little as he stayed in the doorway.

"I couldn't finish watching that video." Sierra told him as she didn't look up from the picture frame that she was holding.

Jason shrugged. "I'm not going to make you go back to watch it." He grabbed the computer chair, pulled it up to the side of the bed and sat down. "So, talk to me." He leaned back, folding his arms.

"What's there to talk about?" Sierre asked with a shrug, she sighed. "Ok. The combination between dad's disappearence, and Mesogog showing his dinosaur face." She finally looked up from the picture frame, to turn and face him. "That's the real reason why mom left me in your care?"

Jason was silent for awhile, he looked down before turning back to her. "Yes. She was scared."

"Scared of what?" Sierra asked him.

Jason leaned forward. "After the Island exploded, and we thought we lost your dad forever, then we found signs that Mesogog was making his way here. You're mother was scared, she wanted you safe."

"She went for a drive with Trini." A look of pain flooded Sierra's face. "And neither came back."

"You uncle, and Grandfather are on their way here." Jason told her.

"I'm not leaving again!" Sierra yelled, she quickly softened when Jason gave her a look. "I'm home now, I don't want to leave."

"You're 13 now." Jason replied. "But only that."

XxXxXxXxXx

After awhile, Sierra and Jason returned to the Ranger base.

"But it's true!" Ethan was saying with a big smile. "You can't swim!"

"The Invisiportal will take you directly to the Island." Hayley reassured Conner, puting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll never have to get wet."

"Can't swim." Ethan chuckled.

"Whatever, dude." Conner said brushing him off, then turned to Nicolette and Kira. "You guys ready?" He asked, and his team nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they drove along a beach, Zack behind Ethan, the bikes suddenly stopped - much to the Ranger' surprise.

"Whoa, it just stopped!" Ethan said, looking down in confusion at his bike.

"That means we're here." Zack noted as they climbed off their bikes. Nicolette moved ahead to look around as the others stared at their bikes.

"I sure hope Dr. O's on the side." She said, pointing to the portal.

"Only one way to find out." Conner said. "You guys ready?" They nodded and headed back to their bikes, but as soon as they got back on, the portal expanded and a mass of Tyrannodrones along with Elsa and Zeltrax appeared in front of them.

"Hey!" Nicolette yelled. "Nobody invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing! And I brought a few friends." Elsa indicate to the monsters around her. "Is that rude?"

"Extremely!" Kira replied.

Zeltrax stepped forwar. "You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains!" He warned.

"I vote we go for it!" Conner said. The others voiced their agreement, before the Rangers sped towars their enemies on their Raptor Cycles. The monsters rushed to meet them. Nicolette easily blasted the ones in her path.

"Whoa!" Nicolette cried as she skidded to a halt on her bike and was pushed off the seat by a brave Tyrannodrone. "That's it!" She used her ninja streak, taking out the creature.

"Colette!" Ethan called after he skidded his bike next to hers. "You ok?" He asked as she jumped back onto her bike.

"Yeah!" She nodded, revving the engine on her cycle as Conner took on both Elsa and Zeltrax. Leaving her Ethan, and Kira to finish off the rest of the Tyrannodrones.

Finally the four Rangers regrouped in front of the portal.

"Guys, hurry!" Zack called. "The portal's still open!"

"We can do it!" Conner said, glancing around at the others. "Open net! Follow me!"

"Yeah!" Nicolette cheered. "Score one for the Rangers!"

They sped towards the glowing green portal and flew through the air as Elsa blasted at them. As they called on full speed, they shot through.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Reappearing on the otherside, Zack and the Rangers climbed off their bikes and examined the dull walls of the fortress,

"Power down." Nicolette demorphed, before leading the way down a hallway. "I think the lab is this way." She was nervious as she lead the way, even if she has the backup. "At least we have the element of."- She was cut off as they ran through a set of double doors and fournd their path blocked.

"Welcome." Mesogog greeted. "We've been expecting you!"

Nicolette let out a cry as the team backed away.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asked as the door behind the Rangers shut.

"Like I could forget that face?" Nicolette said as Conner stepped in front of her protectivly.

"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog told them. But the second he fired a strange laser for his forehead, Zeltrax and Elsa along with the monster appeared taking the full force hit.

With no thought, Nicolette grabbed Conner's hand. "This way!" She yelled, racing around them and leading the way as the villains cried out in pain. The Rangers ran through the corridors, and finally finding the lab and Tommy strapped to a table.

"Tommy!" Zack cried.

"Zack!" Tommy smiled as Conner, and Kira helped untie him and Ethan hit the red button on the panel closing the doors and locking the villians out.

Once the doors doors shut, Nicolette rushed over to the panel.

"I should have known you'd try and rescue me." Tommy told them, joining the team. "Good to see you Zack."

Zack clamped him on the shoulder. "Good to see you too." He grinned.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Conner asked. "Because if it is, it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get outto here." Tommy promised, before pressing a button. "We can use the main Invisiportal network! Hayley gave you the raptor cycles, right? This way!" He went to walk off, but they stopped him quickly.

"We need to talk!" Ethan told him, pulling him back.

"Go! I'll explain later!" Tommy told them quickly.

"They know everything Tommy." Zack told his close friend, who looked to the Rangers quickly.

"We found the video diary." Kira explained.

"We know you're a Power Ranger." Ethan added. "Along with Zack."

Tommy sighed deeply shaking his head.

"Was Ethan." His teacher corrected. "Not anymore."

The doors opened to reveal Mesogog, and his army flooded the room.

"Ranger or not, you're mine now." Mesogog hissed.

"We'll take it from here Dr. O." Conner told him. Tommy nodded before he and Zack stepped to the side as they called on their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Once morphed, they rushed forward to meet the Tyrannodrones. Nicolette side-stepped and twirled before kicking a few Tyrannodrones into a wall. She leap frogged a few others.

Zack, and Tommy were thrown into a wall and the two veteran Rangers slid to the floor while Mesogog snarled at him.

"Dr. O!" Kira cried, before ducking under an arm of a Tyrannodrone.

"Head for the portal! I gotta get something!" Tommy ordered.

"But."-

"Hurry!" Tommy yelled, and the four reluctantly headed through the portal.

"Tommy, man!" Zack cried. "Come on!"

"Here!" Tommy shoved a giant crystal into his friend's hands.

"Another gem?" Zack blinked at the gem that was frozen inside.

"That gem belongs to me!" Mesogog hissed.

"That's our light to go!" Zack grabbed Tommy by the arm, and the two ran for the portal, jumping through.

Tommy, and Zack reappeared near the Rangers where they were waiting.

"Do you really need a souvenir?" Conner asked as the two former Rangers got to their feet.

"This one we do need." Tommy nodded, turning to look at the giant crystal in Zack's arms. Before Elsa and her pets arrived, heading straight for them. "Go!" Tommy yelled to the Rangers. "I'm right behind you!" He promised, and the four sped through the portal before they be stopped.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Reappearing in the city, the Rangers looked around as Tommy and Zack said they would. But they had brought Elsa, Zeltrax and the monster too.

"Where's a bouncer when you need one!" Nicolette complained.

Zeltrax growled and fired an attack, and Zack blocked it with the crystal. There was a blinding white light, and everyone was thrown backwards by the backlash. When the light faded, all that was left was the shattered fragments of the crystal.

"No!" The Rangers cried in horror.

"No!" Tommy cried. "Zack!"

Elsa smirked in triumph. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"That line has been used by Billy so many times." A voice said, before Zack reappeared, his fist clutched. "That line is just plain used up." Tommy, and the Rangers rushed towards him with cheers, and Zack's fist began to glow.

"Hey ... what's that?" Conner asked curiously, lowering Zack's hand. The older Ranger opened his hand to reveal a black gem that was still glowing.

"A black dino gem." Ethan breathed. "Let me guess ... the power of invisibility."

"Yep." Zack grinned, looking at the Rangers happily.

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa called to them.

"There are two things you guys gotta learn about dino gems." Tommy told the villians. "One: You can't choose them. They choose you."

"What's the other?"

"They go real well with Dino Morphers." Tommy handed Zack a morphed, who quickly strapped it on, then merged the stone and the morpher together.

"Aren't you boys a little old for this?" Elsa scolled.

"We maybe old, but we can still pull it off!" Zack just grinned. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" He morphed into a black suit which is lined with gold spikes. "Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" He beamed in delight. "Oh yeah, baby! He cheered, doing a smooth little dance. "Zack Taylor, back in the power!"

Tommy shook his head laughing at his friend.

"Yeah!" The Rangers raced forward.

"Just like riding a bike!" Zack said, returning to business.

"One more makes no difference!" Zeltrax stated.

"Clearly, you freaks don't communicate with other passed villians." Nicolette grinned.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered his Tyrannodrones, who raced forward.

Nicolette soon found herself facing off against Elsa. And the two fought, evenly for awhile, until Nicolette was kicked away.

Nicolette straightened her shoulders, before going into Ninja Streak, striking Elsa multable times. And Elsa fell to her knees.

"We will meet again!" Elsa snarled with a promise, before disappearing through a portal.

Nicolette turned and ran off to find the others.

"Guys!"

"You ok?" Conner asked.

"Better then he is." Nicolette nodded, watching as the monster staggered towards them. "Why not put him out for good?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah. good call!"

They combined their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Don't be a Pollinator hater!" The monster yelled.

"Ready?" Nicolette asked.

"Aim." Kira, and Ethan responded.

"Fire!" Conner called and a huge energy blast tore the monster apart.

XxXxXxXxXx

But, the monster returned, building size. the Rangers regrouped with Zack as Zeltrax disappeared.

The black morpher beeped.

"Hayley?"

" _Welcome back. I've got a little homecoming pesent for you_." Hayley said. " _I found it on the north side of the forest_." She explained, and they looked up as another Dino Zord appeared. _"Meet the Branchio Zord. Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him_." You can hear the smile in her voice. " _Wait til you see what's inside. I think you can handle it from here_."

The Brachio stopped and began to open, revealing the other four Zords.

"Yes!" Nicolette grinned, before leaping into her Zord, the others soon behind her. The Zords combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord. As they went to attack, the monster restrained them and electrocuted the Zord, making the Rangers cry out in pain.

"We're getting rocked!" Conner groaned.

"We coud use some reinforcements!" Ethan added.

"Hayley? You got any more surpises?" Kira asked hopefully.

" _Sure do. Try the Cephala Zord_!" Hayley told them, and the Brachio Zord opened to reveal another Zord, that bounced towards them.

"The Cephala Zord can link up with your Megazord for even more power!" Tommy explained, and they combined the new Zord to face the monster.

"Cephala Power Punch!" The Rangers called, and with one jab, they sent the monster flying. It exploded, and the team cheered.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sierra was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a rerun of The Golden Girls.

Tommy walked into the living room slowly. "Hey."

Sierra looked up startled. "DAD!" Jumping off the couch, she launched herself into his arms, and the two hugged tightly.

"I guess we have a lot of talk about huh?" He asked as he pulled away from her, and she nodded.

"We do." She agreed.

"Then let it be a family reunion." Sam said as he, and David walked into the living room with big smiles.

Smiling, Tommy hugged them. "Let's do that."

XxXxXxXxX

 **Zack's back in power!**


	6. Diva In Distress

Nicolette was sitting in the middle of her bed inside her bedroom and going through all her CD's. "You're out, so are you, you and you." She decided as she picked up the four Kylee Styles CD's that was in her collection of music.

"Colette, what are you doing?" Hunter asked, after he had walked past her open door, he came back to poke his head in.

"Going through all my CD's." She answered as she stacked the four CD's on her nightstand. "These four." She climbed off her bed and grabbed them, before walking toward her brother. "Can go into Tori's garage sale." She handed them over.

"But you like Kylee Styles." Hunter frowned, looking the CD's over. "Is this what happened between you, Dustin, and Kylee?"

"Yep." Nicolette confirmed with a nod. "All Dustin did was acidently get her coated with mud, and she just freaked out for nothing."

"The two of you got kicked off the set."

"One little mud puddle and she's all drama, drama, drama!" Nicolette folded her arms.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Alright." He sighed. "Go to Reefside so I can get to the Thunder school."

Nicolette smiled, deciding to tease him. "And into the arms of Conner." She ran off quickly.

"What?!" Hunter cried, he tried to run after her. "No! Get back here!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hunter skidded to halt, and nearly rammed into Nicolette. "No dating until I'm dead!" He told her firmly. "And wait until a week or two."

Nicolette rolled her eyes. "You're suppose to be at the school." She huffed.

"Not if you're meeting boys!" Hunter cried. "I want background checks on all of them!" He complained just before they heard screaming and the two looked at each other.

"Please tell me that the past is back." Hunter all but begged.

"Sorry Hunter." With that Nicolette took off runing, with Hunter behind her. They quickly ran towards the mall parking lot at the same time as Conner and Kira.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Conner asked with a frown.

"I am _so_ over Kylee Styles!" Nicolette snapped, she turned to leave.

"Colette." Hunter grabbed her arm, spotting a large grey furred monster. "Is that a donkey? And what are those things?"

"Those are Tyrannodrones." Nicolette huffed.

"Get away from me you freaks!" Kylee shouted. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I'm a big fan!" The monster told her.

Kylee whimpered as the Tyrannodrones and monster ran at her, causing her guards and agents to disperse. Conner, and Kira exchanged looks before racing forward. And all Nicolette did was just stand there looking board.

"Let's go home." She turned to leave, but Hunter grabbed her.

"Colette." He gave her a stern look.

"What? That blonde drama puke ripped my favorite sundress!" She protested. "And now it's all in shreds!"

"Nicolette Zera Bradley!" Hunter used her full name. "Don't make me call Sensei." He told her. "You are breaking the Ninja code, not the mention the Ranger code."

Groaning, Nicolette quickly ran into the fight, jumping over Conner and kicked a T-Drone in the back of its legs causing it to hit the ground, and Conner blinked as he realized what happened.

"Did I miss the start?" Nicolette smiled at him, before she ran off with Hunter.

Sighing, Conner went back to the fight, before another high pitch scream echoed.

Nicolette spin kicked a Tyrannodrone, before spinning around to see the monster attacking Kylee from behind the car. The bright blue laser beam retracted and Kylee was left looking like a grandmother. "Damn!" She thunderkicked around Tyrannodrone. "Kira, take her back to the Cyberspace! Conner we need to get to Dr. Oliver's!"

"Right!" Conner, and Kira nodded before each ran off. And that left the Bradley siblings to deal with the monster of the day.

"Hey, more humans to play with!" The monster said, running to the two Ninjas, firing his laser beams at them. "You'll grow old together!"

But his attack hit a stone pillar as both Ninja's streaked out of the way, disappearing out of the city.

"What happened?" The monster looked around, confused.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette, Ethan, Zack, Conner, and Tommy watched the big computer as it showed various people being zapped of their youth by the monster.

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan frowned., turning to look at the others. "That is wrong on so many ways!"

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy." Tommy explained. "We have to figure out a way to fight it."

"And I thought I saw everything with Rita running around Angle Grove." Zack stated, he then realized they were missing somebody. "Where's Kira?"

"She took Kylee to the Cyberspace." Conner answered. "I think she's having a meltdown, she's all old and shrivelled up. I gotta admit ... it was kinda brutal."

Just then Sierra came running into the base. "Mrs. Baker just turned into an old lady!" She exclaimed.

"Wasn't she already old?" Zack asked with a laugh, until Tommy hit him. "Ow."

"She's our age, Zack."

"Not anymore!" Sierra shook her head.

"You've got to find some balance between the worlds." Tommy told the teens. "But right now, there's something we need to take care of."

The teens went into a line. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Whoa!" Nicolette cried as she was thrown into Conner, leaving Ethan and Zack to tag team Donkeyvac using their weapons. It didn't take long, before Donkeyvac wrapped an arm around each weapon and pulled, with such a force, that the Blue and Black Rangers were lifted off their feet and thrown over his shoulder.

"We need Kira!" Ethan cried.

"I called her!" Conner answered, helping him back up. "She's not answering!"

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter." Cassidy said, ducking under a high kick after Nicolette delivered to Donkeyvac. "Exactly when did you know you were evil?" She passed the mic to the monster.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nicolette cried, grabbing the blonde's shoulder and shoving her backwards away from the fight and into Devin. "Get out of here!"

"I'm trying to conduct an interview here!" Cassidy told her.

"And I'm trying to save your blonde butt!"

"Whatever!"

Nicolette yelped as she was caught in the stomach by Donkeyvac's fist and was lifted off her feet as, she crashed into the stone steps behind her, coughing she slid down as she blinked back tears, just in time to see Cassidy and Devin get their youths taken.

"I warned you!" Nicolette stumbled back to her feet, before she ran to help Zack, as Donkeyvac ran off and Zeltrax arrived, cutting off their path to Conner and Ethan.

"Not so fast!" Zeltrax growled. We still have a score to settle, Black Ranger or have you forgotten?"

"You're forgetting about who's the Black Ranger." Zack said. "Go help the others! I'll deal with him." He turned to her.

"Right!" Nicolette ran off in the directions her friends had gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reaching the tennis court, Nicolette arrived just in time to combine her weapon with the others.

"Fire!" The Rangers yelled, and the blast hit the monster causing it to explode. Their victory was short as a black cloud appeared overhead and rained down, causing the monster pieces to regenerate and grow bigger.

"Zack, this might be the time for some heavy metal." Kira said into her morpher, and seconds later the Brachio Zord arrived, releasing the four Dino Zords.

Once the Megazord was complete, the monster fired explosives that hit and stunned the Megazord; firing its youth laser beams, Donkeyvac cackled and grew closer, close enough to be bitten by the Tyrannosaurus head on the front of the Megazord.

"Ow, not the nose!" Donkeyvac groaned, letting the Megazord go and stumbling backwards.

"Ptera-Rang!" Kira called, throwing the Pterodactyl wings at the monster, and he leapt back in surprise, leaving him open for another attack.

"Thunder Strike!" Nicolette yelled, raising her fist and slashing down the monster with her Zord.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan yelled, pulling back his own fist and slamming the head on his Triceratop's Zord into Donkeyvac causing him to explode, restoring all the victom's youths.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette stood in the living room of her home, Hunter was pacing in front of her while Tori and Dustin were sitting on the couch.

"I should tell Sensei what you're doing." Hunter said as he circled his sister. "You disappeared on me."

"Dude, lighten up." Dustin said. "I bet she's got a boyfriend, and when she feels that it's time for him to be revealed, she'll reveal him."

"Yeah." Tori agreed. "You're so overprotective, so when Colette's ready for you and Blake to know about this guy, she'll tell you."

Hunter stared at them.

"You weren't like this when I dated Shane." Colette reminded her brother, who turned to look at her.

"That was totally different!" Hunter argueed, and Tori rolled her eyes.

"How?" She asked.

"He was a Ranger!" Hunter argueed again, he spun back around to face Nicolette. "And you! No. Dating. At. All! I don't want you socializing with any boys until I get all of their backgrounds checked!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **What'd you think? Please review**


	7. Beneath The Surface

**Wasn't going to put this up till Monday, but the weekend and Monday is going to be really busy for me. Hope you like it. :)**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. A honking came from outside. "That's my ride!" She yelled as she ran out of the bathroom, through the hallway and made her way down the stairs that led into the living room.

"Hold it!" Hunter called from the couch, stopping Nicolette, who had just opened the front door. "When am I ever going to meet these friends of yours?" He demanded. "Especially this Conner and Ethan?"

"You'll met them." Nicolette pulled the door wider, and she turned to face Hunter with a smile. "Just not right now cause it's field trip day!" And with that she quickly headed out, closing the door behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner turned his car back on as Nicolette opened the passenger seat and sat down.

"Sorry for the wait." She said as she turned a little to shove her backpack into the backseat where it landed ontop of his.

"Nothing to worry about." Conner grinned, as she straped on her seatbelt. "So, ready for the dig?" He asked as he backed out of her driveway, then put the car in drive.

"I guess." She shrugged as Conner stopped at a redlight. "It's apart of our grade, right?"

"That's what Dr. O says." He sighed. "You really surprise me."

She gave him a funny look as the redlight turned green. "How am I suppose to take that?"

"A good thing." He took a glance at her. "I'd thought you'd be complaining about a dig."

Nicolette turned her head to look out the passenger window. "Being raised by two older brothers, and the world we live in. You have to learn to survive."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nicolette burst out laughing at the sight of Randall's attire. "Oh, where's my cell?" She dug into her backpack as she calmed down. "Oh that's right, you two broke it!" She accused glaring at both Kira and Ethan as they sat behind her and Conner.

"We pulled our money together, so we can pay for you to get a new one." Ethan told her, he was seating right behind Conner. "And we're almost there with the money."

"Just give us a few more days." Kira replied. "You'll have your new phone."

"Is somebody going to brake those two apart?" Sierra demanded as she leaned toward the Rangers. "Get Randall away from my dad!" She hissed. "Please!"

"You can fake getting sick." Conner offered, he was slouched in his seat.

"Looking at those two up there, is already making me sick." Sierra complained, leaning back in her own seat and not looking ok at all.

"You really don't look good." Kira said, noticing the younger teens apperance.

"Give me your hat, Devin!" Sierra quickly grabbed his hat, and he looked panicked.

"Dr. Oliver, there's a situation back here!" He cried, and the Rangers gave him a look.

"Real smooth Devin." Ethan said as he shook his head as Tommy walked down the ally.

"Sierra, give Devin his hat back." Tommy told her as he sat down next to her, the two played a little tug-of-war before he won and gave the hat back. "Take this instead." He handed her a small paper bag.

"Is she ok, Dr. Oliver?" Cassidy asked as she looked disgusted, watching the situation.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Sierra. "She'll be ok. She gets really bad motion sickness a lot."

"I'm sorry I took your hat, Devin." Sierra apologized, and he grinned.

"Not to worry."

"I get motion sickness too." Nicolette told them, smiling at Sierra. "Even watching just watching a rollar coaster will make me toss my cookies."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey guys, check this out!" Ethan called to his friends, crouched down in some dug up dirt. It looked like an egg, the same ones that their Raptor riders came from.

"I'll get Dr. O." Nicolette straightened up and ran off.

"I wonder what's going to hatch from this egg." Kira said, glancing at Conner as Ethan brushed more dirt off of the surface of the egg. He lifted it out of the dirt and handed it to Tommy when he, and Kira returned.

"What have you got?"

"We think it's a Dino Zord egg." Ethan answered, holding it out, and Tommy took it to examine it.

"Ohhh, a discovery, how exciting!" Randall's voice made them all jump and look around quickly.

"We're not exactly sure what is it." Nicolette said, really hoping Randall would lose interest.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg." Randall almost snapped, and Nicolette narrowed her eyes at the principal. "May I?"

"Well, huh." Tommy hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't drop it!" Randall promised, holding out her hand. Tommy glanced at the Rangers, the teens lost on what to do, before he reluctantly handed it over. As she surveyed it, Tommy stepped forward.

"I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it." He told her, and Randall looked up again.

"But of course." She nodded, handing the egg back to the teacher, but before Tommy could take the egg back, a horde of Tyrannodrones appeared out of nowhere and started to harass the students.

At Sierra's scream, Tommy took off, quickly fighting off the creatures, the egg falling to the ground and rolled.

Nicolette quickly snatched up the egg, holding it close as she looked at the Tyrannodrones that had her surrounded.

A Tyrannodrone swung at her, hitting her in the stomach and she fell on her back with a yelp as she still clung to the egg. "Back off, dino breath!" She kicked the legs out from under the creature.

From where she was, Sierra watched as the Rangers fought off the Tyrannodrones, protecting their classmates. She let out a squeal when a Tyrannodrone came up from behind her and grabbed her, and a clawed T-Bone was put over her mouth so her scream was quickly muffled.

The creature quickly knocked her out, before picking her up and walking towards the trees, where Zeltrax stood.

The Rangers re-grouped around Tommy and Randall.

"Would you mind explaining to me where you learned to fight like that?" She demanded.

"Uh, karate club." Conner answered, before the Rangers ran off to check on their classmates, before they all climbed back onto the bus to head back to school.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Have you guys seen Sierra?" Tommy asked, returning to the Ranger base. It was now after school, and the Rangers were grouped around the egg that Ethan had found.

"She could be with Hayley." Zack offered, and Tommy just looked concerned.

"I hope."

Kira decided to change the subject. "You get anything?" She asked Ethan, who was using a scanner on the interior of the egg.

"I don't know." Ethan sighed. "Something's not right. I can't detect any signs of life!"

"That's weird." Tommy said. "I'm sure that's a Dimetrozord Egg."

"Dimetrozord?" Conner repeated.

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon." Tommy explained. "It's really amazing."

"That'll explain why the Tyrannodrones want it." Nicolette folded her arms.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, looking around as the computer beeped from the other side of the room. "This is weird." He said, clicking the source of the disturbance. "I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But _we_ have the egg." Nicolette said.

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan suggested.

"I'd better go check it out." Tommy said. "You guys stay here and keep analyzing this one." He got up and left.

"Tommy, man!" Zack called, running after his close friend. "You're going to need me!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was half an hour after Tommy, and Zack left.

"If there was Dino in this egg, we'd have found it by now!" Nicolette complained. "We're wrong this time, the egg is a dud."

The main computer beeped and the Rangers looked up to see a blue Zord rampaging through the forest. "Well, there's a dino zord." Conner pointed out the obvious.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." Nicolette smiled sweetly at him, when he gave her a glare.

"But how?" Kira frowned.

"Should we." Ethan trailed off, earning looks from his friends, he lifted the machine that held the egg in place, the shell cracked and slowly opened with a flash of light emerging from within, although there was nothing inside, only a hologram of Elsa.

"Not what you expected, Rangers?" She cackled, before disappearing.

"Man, that's messed up." Ethan said. "How'd she do that?"

"We got bigger problems!" Nicolette told him, facing the big computer. "It's attacking little Tokyo!"

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Braco!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Elsa smirked, holding tightly to Sierra's wrist. "I'm your master!" Using her free hand she zapped at the Dimetrozord.

"Call it off, please!" Sierra pleaded as she tried to pull her wrist free, but Elsa was stronger.

"Once the Rangers are out of the way. You, then the rest of this planet will be history!" Elsa laughed.

"Nooo!" Sierra cried, struggling harder this time. Suddenly she stopped as the Dimetrozord suddenly attacked the scorpian monster instead, roaring in anger and slashing the at the armor with its teeth, tail and blade on it back.

"Go Rangers! Go!" Sierra cheered, smiling as the Dimetrozord attached itself to the Megazord.

The monster screamed as the blade crisscrossed in the air and rivulets of decauying energy and shockwaves rocked through the Scorpex's body before he collapsed and exploded.

"Not again!" Elsa cried. "Those brats!" In her rage and anger, she threw Sierra away, before disappearing through a green portal.

Sierra fell to the ground hard, getting knocked out.

XxXxXxXxX

Sometime later, Sierra was gently nodged, and she slowly awoke and slowly sat up to see the Dimetrozord near her.

It let out a gentle roar as it gently nodged her again.

"I'm ok." She smiled as she reached out for the zord to give it a gentle pet. "Thanks for asking." She turned her head to look up at the sky, seeing as it was just about dark. "I bet dad is freaking out about now." No sooner did the words come out of her mouth, a flashlight hit her in the face.

"Dr. O! I found her!" Conner's voice called.

Within minutes, more flashlights appeared and finally Tommy. "Sierra!" He cried, grabbing her in tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness!" Kimberly Scott breathed as she stood between Jason, and Billy Cranston.

"It's the Dimetrozord!" Kira realized that Sierra wasn't alone.

"Yeah." Sierra smiled. "It kept me company."

Tommy smiled at the Dimetrozord. "Thank you." He nodded to it.

The zord let out a roar.


	8. White Thunder Part 1

**Ok. No longer busy!**

XxXxXxXxXx

"We came as soon as we could, Dr. O." Ethan said as he, Zack, Conner, Kira, and Nicolette jumped up on the mound of rubble and rocks, where Tommy was currently scanning the surrounding area. "What'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit." Tommy answered. "The energy readings are so intense this meter can't register them."

"Energy readings?" Nicolette repeated.

"What kind of energy reading?" Zack asked.

"The same kind that's in your morphers." Tommy answered.

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Kira asked.

"Not anymore, but there was." Tommy nodded.

Kira cocked her head to the side. "But I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here."

"Someone must have hidden it." Tommy replied. "When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"Listen to yourself Tommy." Zack said with a shake of his head. "You are sounding a lot like Billy!"

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner asked.

Tommy glanced up at them. "Guess that depends on who's got the gem."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Rangers followed Tommy towards the main computer, watching as a huge flower monster walked around the downtown area.

"Unbelievable." Tommy said, as the Rangers joined him and Hayley.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Ethan said, surveying the image.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked.

"It's hard to tell." Tommy answered. "It actually looks like he's searching for something."

"Well its not going to like what it finds!" Conner said, earning nods from his friends. "Come on!"

The Rangers jumped down from the computer platform and fell into formation. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are yoooooooou?" The monster called.

"Hey!" Conner called, making it turn. "Over here! Is there something we can help you with?"

The monster pointed at each of the Rangers in turn. "Red? Yellow? Blue? Pink? Black? No, I'm looking for something in basic white."

"White?" Nicolette asked. "What's this guy up too?"

"No idea." Conner answered with a shrug, before they fell back into a fighting stance. Seeing the laser beam coming there way, the five back flipped and ducked out of the way. Just as they ran forward to attack, a white blur rushed onto the scene, attacking the monster continuously.

"What's that?" Kira asked in shock.

"Better question is: Who's that?" Zack corrected.

"I don't know." Conner said.

Suddenly the monster before them exploded, and the blur rushed off, running down another street, faint laughter following in its wake.

"You guys saw that, right?" Conner asked, into his morpher.

" _Yeah. We're still trying to figure it out_." Tommy answered.

"We'll try and follow it." Conner said.

"Come on!" Zack said, leading the team down the samd street the blur had gone.

They stopped on a higher level and looked around the empty space. "It should be around here somewhere." Conner said, as the team slowed to a stop.

"I don't see anything." Ethan stated.

"Look harder!" A deep voice spoke, and the Rangers spun around quickly.

"Who's he?" Nicolette asked.

"This guy a friend of yours Dr. O?" Conner asked into his morpher again.

" _Never saw him before_." Tommy's voice was cautious.

"Ok!" Conner nodded, before starting to run towards the White Ranger.

"Don't come any closer." White Ranger warned, and Conner slowed to a stop. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"And what's that, fat helmet?" Nicolette demanded, grabbing Conner's arm and pulling him back with her towards the others.

"Let me show you." White Ranger pulled out his dagger, it resembled a feather, but with the head of a bird. "White Drago sword." He waved it through the air and arrows appeared. "Laser arrows." He pointed at the Rangers and the illuminious arrows turned into their direction. "Fire!" He called, and Nicolette was able to Ninja Streak out of the way as the arrows shot towards the others.

"Missed one!" Nicolette yelled, streaking in behind White Ranger and going for a blitz attack.

"Nice try!" White Ranger laughed, throwing her into Conner who had got back to his feet just in time. The two were then blasted backwards by another set of laser arrows. "That was just a warning." White Ranger growled, before disappearing in a flash of white.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers returned to base battered and bruised, finding Tommy and Hayley trying to analyze the DNA of the White Ranger.

"Man, that guy reminds me of Goldar right now." Zack complained.

"How's it going?" Kira asked, just before the computer beeped and the White Ranger appeared on the screens.

"Oh wonderful! He's back!" Nicolette complained.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt." Kira added.

"You guys better get over there." Tommy said, turning to look at them. "Make sure he doesn't go medieval on any civillians."

"Let's go!" The Rangers hurried back out to the fight.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey!" Conner yelled as they arrived. "Back so soon? I thought you made your point last time?"

"I've only just started." White Ranger smirked. "You want some more?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nicolette demanded, lunching towards Whte Ranger. "This is _our_ city!" She threw a punch and a kick, but White Ranger caught her ankle and laughed.

"You're a firey one, aren't you?" He laughed, before kicking her in the stomach and kocking her backwards away from him. He turned to the others, grabbing his sword and sliced Ethan on the shoulder, Kira on the arm, and Conner on the chest.

"Stop!" Nicolette pushed herself up and raced forward. Kicking several times, but White Ranger only just dodged her attacks, before he sliced her across her side with his sword and kicking her in the chest. Pink Ranger gasped as she was flown backwards as the air was knocked out of her, hitting the ground hard. Conner, Kira, and Ethan jumped over her and stood protectively in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Conner yelled.

"What's the deal?" Kira demanded. "We're just trying to be nice, just extend a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends."

"Then what is it? What do you want?" Ethan asked.

"That isn't something you need to know." White Ranger shrugged, without looking at them. "All that's important right now is that there are four Ranger too many." He glanced over his shoulder at them, before turning around. "And I'm here to change that!"

"Go for it!" Conner challenged.

White Ranger readied his dagger and ran at them. The five Rangers ran to meet him, only to be cut down again. Ethan crashed to the ground and the evil Ranger let out a laugh.

"That should do it." He said, as the Rangers regrouped, staggering a little from the damage they had taken.

"We're not done yet!" Nicolette snarled, before she and Ethan pulled out their blasters and fired. But White Ranger deflected the beams back at them, that blasted them clean off their feet.

"No!" Conner, and Kira yelled. "Guys!"

"This game is over!" Nicolette staggered to her feet, pushing Conner away and leveling her blaster at White Ranger. "This game is set and match!" Her finger twiched as it slowly pulled on the trigger.

"Then make your move." White Ranger taunted.

"For starters, let's see who's really under your helmet!" Nicolette threatened with a growl.

"Wait! Don't!" Zack yelled, suddenly arriving on scene and grabbing Nicolette's blaster before she could attack.

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Nicolette demanded. "He's throwing us around like rag dolls!"

"We don't know what he's capable of." Zack told her, trying to explain. "He's got powers we might not be able to deal with." He turned to White Ranger. "We don't want to hurt you." He held up his hands in front of himself.

"Speak for yourself." Nicolette huffed as she folded her arms.

Zack took a step forward, ignoring the hot tempered girl. "We just want to know why you're here!" He told the evil Ranger, he was wishing Jason was there cause he'd know what to do, he always knew what to do.

"Why am I here?" White Ranger mushed, turning away slightly. "Let me see ... to defeat you?"

Nicolette quickly transformed her Thundermax into a sword, running past Zack and lunged at White Ranger. Kira, Conner, and Ethan quickly followed her.

"No, wait, don't!" Zack yelled, but the teenagers ignored him.

The Rangers locked swords, but as they started to duel, White Ranger showed more swordsmanship and beat them, causing sparks to fly as he slashed across their chests. They fell from the side of the raised parking lot building to the street below, where they recovered moments before White Ranger landed nearby.

"Nice flight?" He taunted.

Nicolette, Ethan, and Kira got up and rushed forward, but is wasn't long before the three were thrown backwards into a car.

"Pathetic." White Ranger spat as he stalked towards them. "You're no match for me!"

Kira looked up. "Any thoughts?"

"Got it covered!" Ethan cried, summoning his Tricera shield and rushing forward as Kira jumped over White Ranger and attacked from her Ptera Grips, but they were easily dealt with and knocked to the ground where they demorphed.

"Looks like game over." Ethan groaned.

"Not yet." Kira said.

"Guys!" Nicolette yelled running towards them and shielding them protectively.

"Bring it!" White Ranger challenged her.

Nicolette summoned her Power Bow and rushed forward. Pink Ranger landed a hit, but White Ranger didn't fail. "I'll take yours too!" He lifted her into the air and sbsorbed her energy through his morpher. "Now go!" He slashed her across the chest and laughed as she hit the ground on her back, her suit sparking and disappearing with a force demorph.

"Ooh." Nicolette tried to push herself up with her elbows, but failed and she fell back onto her back. "Hunter, Blake." She whispered as she looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

"Nicolette!" Zack yelled, jumping over the 18-year-old and attacking White Ranger, only to receive the same treatment as the others, and hitting the ground next to Nicolette.

As White Ranger's attention was on the four demorphed Rangers, he didn't see Conner come barreling at him from behind. He was knocked sideways by Red Ranger as the two crashed into a construction site sign.

"I want some answers! Now!" Conner snapped, as they got back their feet. But White Ranger raored with anger, before rushing forward and kicking up into Conner's side as Red Ranger caught his leg. "You're messing with the wrong dude! I'm giving you one last chance!"

Instead, White Ranger slipped away from Red Ranger's grasp, slashed Conner across the chest and kicking him backwards forcefully. Conner hit the concrete wall and fell to the ground, cluching his shoulder in pain as he forced demorphed.

"You were saying?" White Ranger laughed, towering over the red Ranger.

"Conner!" Nicolette cried, rushing to his side, she fell to her knees next to him. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern, her voice shaky.

"I think so." Conner's voice was strained. "Are you?" He turned a little to look at her.

"I will be." She smiled a little.

"You've been warned, Power Rangers!" White Ranger called, pointing his dagger at them. "Stay out of my way!"

He turned and took off, leaving the battered Rangers to watch him leave.

XxXxXxXxXxx

"Is wasn't suppose to go this way ... was it?" Ethan asked, before yelping when Sierra gently placed a cloth with medican on his arm.

"Sorry." She apologized

"An evil White Ranger?" Tommy asked, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. "No, But of course, it's been known to happen."

Nicolette's lip shook, she was sitting between Kira and Conner. "What are we going to do?" She asked with worry.

"How are we suppose to fight him if we can't get near him?" Conner demanded, he was clutching his ribs and wincing in pain.

Tommy looked at the exhausted teens, before standing up. "We figure out who this guy is, and what he wants." He said determindedly. "Before it's too late!"


	9. White Thunder Part 2

**A little different. But still the same! Was going to wait until Saturday, but I couldn't wait!**

XxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette stood in front of her floor length mirror in her bedroom, her shirt was off as she looked at herself in the mirror. "White Ranger is so dead when I see him!" She was looking at a big bruise that was on her waist. "I know I have more marks on me then last year!" She turned in a circle, like she was chasing her tail.

A knock came her closed bedroom door.

"At least Hunter's learning to knock." She muttered. "Go away Hunter!" She yelled.

"Colette?" Tori Hanson's voice came from behind the door. "It's just me."

"Come in Tori." Nicolette quickly walked up to her bed and snatched her shirt, and swiftly put it on as the door opened to reveal Tori Hanson walking in.

"I have something for you." Tori held up a nice slim white cell phone. "Your friends Kira, and Ethan dropped it off this morning while you were still asleep."

Nicolette smiled as she walked up to her friend. "Thanks." She took it and smiled at how smooth and pretty it looked.

"So, I know what's been going on in Reefside." Tori added, and Nicolette looked up startled.

"You do?" She squeaked.

"And I know you're a Ranger too."

Nicolette stared wide-eyed. "WHAT?!"

"And unless you don't want me to tell Blake, who's downstairs, or Sensei." Tori walked over to the bed and sat down. "Come clean or you're not stepping foot outside of this house."

Nicolette just stood there. "Ok!" She cried, caving in. "What am I suppose to say?" She asked. "What about the Ranger code of never revealing your true idenity?"

Tori raised her eyebrows. "You're not breaking the Ranger code, or the Ninja code." She said gently. "You'll be revealing yourself to another Ninja and a fellow Ranger."

Nicolette bit her lower lip and chewed as tears welled up and slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Her voice shook. "I wanted to tell you, but it was a secret." She looked up. "At first it was cool, but then it got more scarier by the day!"

Tori got off the bed and walked over to the teen. "You're alone in a new city, just trying to survive." She pulled her into a tight hug. "I understand." She said gently as Nicolette clung to her.

"I still am!" Nicolette cried. "How did you find out?"

"I wanted to see you yesterday." The water ninja answered. "I saw the Dino Thunder Rangers fighting off an evil Ranger." She explained. "I hide, then I saw the evil guy strike each Ranger, demorphing you guys. And I saw you demorph too."

Nicolette was quiet as she soaked in everything Tori revealed. "Are you mad?" She asked, pulling away.

Tori shook her head. "No." She smiled a little. "This'll be our secret." She winked, and Nicolette felt herself smile.

"Thanks Tori." Suddenly her morpher chimed, and she groaned. "I gotta go."

"Be careful." Tori wished. "And stay on alert at all times!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette, Kira, Zack, and Ethan rushed into the Ranger base to find not just Tommy, but Conner as the two sat in front of the main computer. "Tommy, we came as soon as we got the message." Zack said.

"You guys gotta see this." Conner stated.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is." Kira pleaded, looking down at her teacher.

"Not quite, but look at this." Tommy told them, pointing towards one of the computer screens, it zoomed in on a Dino egg, it was white with black spikes and red orbs.

"Crap! It looks ready to pop!" Nicolette cried.

"It is." Tommy confirmed.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner asked, pointing at another screen as the camera zoomed in.

"Dino Zord eggs are all over the place!" Kira exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked with a big smile.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" Conner shook his head.

"Conner, Kira, Nicolette you three go to the warehouse." Tommy told them.

"And Ethan and I'll head to the docks." Zack added. "We can talk about your Dino Easter theory."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This makes no sense!" Conner groaned as he, and the girls walked through the warehouse. He was holding one of the large scanners, but it was picking up anything as he scanned the place.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked.

"I dunno how to read this thing." He sighed, shaking his head and giving up. "Why didnt he give Ethan geek duty?"

"Here." Kira offered, taking the scanner from him. "Lemma see that." She scanned the room, watching the small screen on the device. It suddenly went off, beeping and she smiled. "See, you just gotta have the touch."

And with that the three took off in the direction it was pointing. They then stopped in front of a tunnel like section of the warehouse with lights. "Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?" Kira asked with a shiver.

"Creepy and cold too." Nicolette added.

"Look. let's just get it and get outta here." Conner suggested. The girls nodded and they ran off, further down the creepy abandoned section, Kira in front as she went where the scanner told her.

They stopped when they spotted bright golden pulsing lights coming from around a corner. "Well." Kira stated, looking up at Conner. "At least we know its not abandoned."

"I'd feel better that we didn't find anything." Nicolette said, before they started towards it slowly. They turned the corner slightly, Conner ahead of them.

"Aw, terrific." He muttered, seeing White Ranger advance towards the egg, shooting a golden and white blast from his morpher. Realizing they were out in the open, he grabbed the each girl by the arm and pulled them back around the corner.

"What do we do now?" Nicolette asked, and Kira peaked her head out, spotting White Ranger, still at work with the egg. She came back to rest her head on the wall they were pressed up against.

"How about we just morph, kick his butt, and steal his egg?" Conner suggested.

"Yeah." Kira nodded.

"Let's do it." Nicolette nodded.

The three jumped out from their hiding spot, facing White Ranger in sighting stances. He noticed them, but onnly scoffed at them. "I don't have time to play Rangers. I'm busy. Now go!"

He sent a flurry of Drago Arrows in their direction, catching them off guard, and thrown backwards after getting hit. Pushing himself to his feet, Conner glared at the Ranger as he helped Nicolette up, and the two helped Kira.

"We're not here to play." He stated. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

Together the three Rangers rushed towards their enemy. White Ranger just used his superspeed, twisting his Drago Sword through the air and slashing at them wildly as he went over and over again.

"He reappeared in the air in front of them, flying towards them, where he delivered a powerful kick that sent them all sprawling to the end of the corridor. "Best two outta three?" White Ranger taunted as the three climbed back to their feet.

"I'm so over this game." Nicolette whined.

"I agree." Kira nodded.

"Well then, let's finish it." Conner clenched his fists, still itching for a fight. He ran forward to attack, while their morphers went off.

" _Guys, you've got bad news coming your way_." Hayley told them through the com-link.

"What could be worse then this?" Nicolette asked, looking up just in time to see Conner get smashed into the wall. Everything around them began to shake.

"Just what we need." Conner grouched as he stood up, only to be kicked back into a pile of boxes. With anger, Nicolette rushed forward, summoning her bow and going head to head against White Ranger, she lasted for a moment longer then Conner before she was thrown into Conner.

"Guys!" Kira ran towards them as Conner got to his knees, and placed a hand on Nicolette's shoulder as she sat there holding her side.

"Are you ok?" Conner asked, gritting his teeth against his own pain.

"Yeah."

"You guys arn't even a challenge." White Ranger mused. "Take a hike before you really get hurt."

"Not a chance!" Conner shook his head.

"Not happening!" Nicolette agreed.

"Yeah, we're not leaving without that egg." Kira finished.

"We can stay here and fight, but I thought you'd wanna save this city." White Ranger taunted once again, twirling his Drago Sword in his hand.

"I hate to admit it." Kira began, looking toward Conner.

"But he's got a point." Nicolette said.

"We'll finish this later!" Conner vowed, keeping a hand on Nicolette's shoulder as he glanced from her to Kira. "Let's go!"

The girls nodded and Nicolette got to her feet with the help of Conner, and Kira. the three ran off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zack, and Ethan turned around just in time to see a fully morphed Conner, Nicolette, and Kira running toward them.

"There you guys are." Kira said.

"We found that egg." Conner reported. "Only problem is, so did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it!"

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing." Zack told them, before looking at Ethan. "Ready?"

"Right!" Ethan nodded, and the two morphed.

"Zords are on the way!" Zack promised before he ran off. The Brachiozord came lumbering down the streets, before opening up panels and the Zords came running towards them.

Together the team jumped into their respective Zord. Then they joined together to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?" The monster taunted. The Megazord and Angor lumbered through the street towards each other, meeting in the middle, crashing their weapons against one another.

"I've got you anchored!" The monster cackled, only to be kicked in the middle. It stumbled backwards, before being hit repeatedly with lasers. The monster wasn't done as it lunged forward.

"Tyranno Tail!" Conner yelled, slashing in the direction with his Zord arm.

"Ptera Rang!" Kira called, and the sharp boomerangs flew from her Zord. But Angor deflected them angrily.

"Now I'm angor-y!" He jumped high into the air as he fired off lasers. All the repeated blasts brought the Megazord down, and Angor proceeded in jumping up and down on them.

"That's cowardly!" Ethan exclaimed. "Tricera Horns!"

"Nice hit Ethan!" Nicolette smiled as the shot upwards, stabbing into Angor's feet and he cried out in pain, falling into the street behind them. The Megazord got to its feet.

"Parasaurzord!" Conner called, and the Zord came hopping down te street. It took one super leap, replacing the left arm of the Megazord.

As Angor thrust his sword arm forwar, the Parasaurzord turned to scisors, chopping the monster into pieces. It then proceeded in helping the Megazord chop every other part of the monster, before it exploded.

Conner brought up his morpher up. "We've got this situation under control. How are you doing over there?"

" _Got a little side tracked_!" Zack's voice came through. " _But I'm heading back to the White Ranger now_!"

A few minutes later the four Rangers in the Megazord turned to look at the top of the warehouse as a Dino shriek almost like the Pterazord's rang pierced the air. Atop the building was a white bird like Dinozord, its red eyes focused on the Megazord as it let out another screech.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ethan stared.

"I'll give you one guess." Conner growled angrily.

"He must have hatched the Dinozord egg!" Kira added. "I really don't like the look of this."

"I loved it more when he had no Zord!" Nicolette cried.

"Hellow again, Rangers!" White Ranger called, jumping up onto the beak of the White Zord. "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit; you gotta have the Zord, right? Now, let's see what this bird can do!" He brung up his morpher. "Dinozord! Activate!"

"You guys ready for this?" Conner asked.

"Huh?" Ethan blinked.

"I guess so." Kira shrugged.

"No." Nicolette shook her head.

"Let's do it!" White Ranger powered up his Dinozord.


	10. White Thunder Part 3

The Megazord, and White Ranger's new Dragozord faced each other as the White Ranger himself stood on the beak of his Zord.

"Dragozord, show these fools what you can do." He cackled, jumping down onto a rooftop.

Flapping it's wings and releasing another cry, the Dragozord sent debris flying at the Thundersaurus.

"Hey, no need to go crazy!" Conner yelled.

The Dragozord kicked off, flapping its wings furiously as it flew through the air towards the Megazord. Funneling forward, it smashed its beak into the Thundersaurus several times. Each time worse as sparks flew madly around.

Suddenly the Brachiozord came up, and the Stegozord came running out of it.

Suddenly the White Ranger used his powers to capture the zord.

"No!" Nicolette cried.

"He stole the Stego!" Conner pointed out.

"I think I'm ready for him to take a hike." Kira said. "And hopefully get lost along the way."

"That's not a very nice way to treat the new guy at work." White Ranger chuckled, before Dino Stegozord swung a large sword that's the Stego's tail at them, shooting sparts when it connected with the Megazord's chest.

The Megazord stumbled back a few feet before squaring up and preparing to face off against the Dino Stegozord.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kira demanded. "You're losing it!"

"No, you're the one losing it." White Ranger stated. "You're losing it to me."

The Dino Stegozord attacks, knocking the Rangers back inside the cockpit. Struggling to keep their ground, the two Megazords circled each other.

"I say we go at him full on!" Ethan exclaimed, turning to look at Nicolette.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "Braco Blade!"

As her Zord's tail slashed the White Ranger's Megazord a few times, it stumbled backwards.

"Tyranno Drill!" Conner called.

"Dino Stegozord Stinger!" White Ranger countered both attacks, clashing in mid air, the resulting battle left the Thundersaurus stumbling backwards following the hit, it broke apart into the individual Zords.

The Rangers fell out, hitting the ground hard and grunting in pain.

"Brutal." Kira hissed in pain, holding her shoulder as she struggled to sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Nicolette hissed as she to struggled to sit up.

"Are you guys alright?" Zack asking, running up as the Rangers sat up.

"Yeah." Conner nodded. "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

"That was just low." Zack said as they all got to their feet. Their Zords were now on the ground, crying out as their eyes flashed, before dimming.

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan asked.

"Since the year of 1993!" Nicolette snapped, rounding on him. "Or have you forgot Dr. Oliver's video!?" She demanded.

"Hey, that's harsh." Ethan frowned at her.

"Stop it, you two." Zack said, getting between them. "Snapping at each other isn't going to bring back the Zords." He pointed out.

The Dino Stegozord stood in the streets a little ways away, watching the fallen Zords. "Now, I'll take the rest of the Zords!" White Ranger cackled, holding up a growing Drago Sword.

"NO!" The Rangers yelled, but Zack stepped forward with his morpher as he pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked him.

"Trying to break the Stegozord away."

The Stegozord's eyes started to flash as red lightening zipped across it, both White and Black Rangers fighting for control. Suddenly it broke away and the Dino Stegozord disassembled. The Stegozord then walked away from the Dragozord. "You'll pay for that." White Ranger hissed befroe the Dragozord flew away.

"Good save, Zack." Ethan elbowed Black Ranger happily.

"Thanks, but I doubt it'll last." Zack nodded. "The White Ranger's power over the Stegozord is too strong."

XxXxXxXxXxXxx

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever." Conner muttered, leaning against the computer chair that Nicolette sat in, attempting to spin lamely but couldn't.

"There's going to be alot of days like this, guys." Tommy pointed out, walking past.

"Uh, whatever happened to the glass is half full?" Kira asked.

"Sometimes it's empty, sometimes it isn't." Tommy explained. "But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important."

"You're right." Conner sighed, nodding. "What can we do?"

"Go have a little fun." Their teacher suggested. "Ethan, isn't there a new viddeo game you wanna check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer." Ethan confessed, his shoulders dropping.

"And I haven't played my 3DS in days!" Nicolette cried. "It's at home, sitting on the charger." She sighed.

"I know what you mean." Kira agreed. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on." Tommy urged. "Teachers orders."

The teens walked out of the Ranger Base. Tommy, and Zack watching them.

"And I thought you were scary in the golden days." Zack said, and Hayley giggled as Tommy gave him a glare.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette walked out onto the soccer field, she walked over to a bench and sat down to watch as Conner played with some guys. But her attention was soon on Trent as he sat on a different bench with his head in his hands.

"Trent?" She got up and walked over to him, just as Conner reached the same bench.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Checking me out or my mad skills?" He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She sat down on the bench next to their friend. "Trent?" She asked, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Trent!" Conner tried.

"Huh?" The busboy looked up, lost.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked, as Trent rubbed his head. He looked pale and sweaty, his eyes are swollen.

"You need a doctor." Nicolette added.

"I'm fine." Trent told them, but the two Rangers knew he was lying. It was clear, Trent knew it as he looked at both a blurry Conner and Nicolette.

"No offence, dude, but you don't look fine." Conner reached out to pat his shoulder but the other teen boy knocked it away.

"No! I'm just taking a rest."

"But Trent!" Nicolette argued.

"No! Don't! Just leave me alone!" Trent snapped, and with that he quickly left, pushing Conner aside as he ran off.

"Trent! Come back!" Nicolette cried as she jumped up off the bench. And Conner's teammate returned to his side, frowning.

"You know that guy?" He asked, looking at Conner.

"Yeah, from school. Look, I better go check on him."

"Dude, forget it, he's gone!"

"I'll see you guys next time!" Conner promised, he turned. "Come on Colette." With that the two ran off in the direction Trent had gone.

XxXxXxXxXX

"Trent!" Nicolette called as she, and Conner jogged down a path surrounded by grass and trees, looking for any sign of Trent. Conner was still in his soccer uniform as they looked around.

"Trent!" He yelled as they paused in there jog.

"He couldn't have gotten that far, not in the way he looked." Nicolette said.

"I know he went this way." Conner said as they started towards the cliff and looking over the edge.

White Ranger suddenly appeared out of nowhere, jumping through the air and knocking Conner off the cliff.

"CONNER!" Nicolette screamed, watching him falling off the cliff, but smiled a little as he morphed in the air, and managing to land on his feet as he finished morphing. "My turn." She straightened up. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" She then took a few steps back, then Ninja Streaked off and down the cliff.

White Ranger pulled out his Drago Sword, but a strong kick in his chest sent him flying backwards, he slammed into the ground on his back as Nicolette walked out of her Ninja Streak.

"Conner!" She ran up and threw her arms around his neck for a tight hug, he returned the hug. "Are you ok?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

White Ranger grunted as he staggered to his feet. "How cute!" He complained.

Conner bailed his fists. "You're going down!" He shouted as he, and Nicolette dropped into a fighting stance.

"Oh really?" White Ranger chuckled, before going to superspeed. Hitting both Rangers a few times and knocking them to the ground within seconds. "Looks like it's you that's down."

"That's it." Conner groaned, getting up. He whipped out his Thundermax Blaster, Nicolette following, both pointing the blasters at White Ranger.

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?"

"Sock it, fat head!" Nicolette snarled.

Conner hesitated, he tossed his Thundermax Blaster aside, catching Nicolette's attention, so she put hers away. "Why do we have to fight? We're both Rangers!"

"You're good: I'm evil." White Ranger stated. "It's a pretty simple concept."

He ran at Conner in his superspeed. Conner kicked his powers into action, meeting White Ranger with his own superseed.

"Oh, what do I do?" Nicolette groaned. "I can't use Ninja Streak, I'd hurt Conner by accident." She growled. "Screw it!" She used her Ninja Streak and was able to help Conner fight off White Ranger.

XxXxXxXxXx

Conner let out a cry as he fell to the ground, and clutching his arm, Nicolette landed nearby.

"Hey, Dr. O, Colette and I are in trouble here!" Conner wheezed into his morpher, out of breath.

" _Hang on, Conner_." Zack's voice came through. " _Sending backup_!"

White Ranger grabbed Nicolette by the arm, roughly pulling her up, and she cried out in pain.

"No, don't touch her!" Conner cried, struggling to his feet. But White Ranger didn't pay attention.

"Going down." He smirked, swinging his knee and catching Nicolette's chest, he threw her so hard she landed far away and hit the ground and rolled.

"NO!" Conner jumped to his feet, only for White Ranger summoned a Thundermax Saber and shot at Red Ranger, who was holding his shoulder. "You're out of your mind!"

"Now, now. Let's not judge, especially since I have the sword." White Ranger rushed forward, attacking Red Ranger with the sword, hitting him across the chest several times. Struggling against the hits, Conner managed to grab onto his opponent's wrist. "This is getting old. Let's finish it once and for all."

He raised his sword. But was intercepted by a blur and he stumbled backwards. Nicolette stood in front of Conner. "When both my brothers were turned evil last year, there was a part of me that was scared, and another part of me where I wasn't scared because I knew that would never hurt me." She stood her ground in front of Conner in a protective stance.

White Ranger scuffed. "They were foolish." He pointed and aimed his Thundermax Laser at her. "Nice try though." Several white lasers shot from the blasters, blasting into both Nicolette and Conner with waves of excruciating pain. Explosions went off behind them as some shots missed, the ones that didn't brought both Rangers right to the ground, crying out in pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner and Nicolette lay face-down on the ground. Conner tred pushing himself up, but at the moment he couldn't.

"It's over." White Ranger chuckled, walking over.

"It's not over!" Nicolette pushed herself to her feet. "There is still breath in my body!"

But White Ranger used his superspeed to send her back to the ground with a force demorph.

"Pretty girl." White Ranger approved with a nod, as Conner slowly go to his feet. "Too bad you wont get to see her anymore."

"It is not over!" Conner gritted his teeth as a faint red glow surrounded him. "Super Dino Power!" The spike designs on his uniform grew into real spikes, and strength flled up Red Ranger as raw Dino Power coursed through him.

Nicolette rolled to her side, witnessing the new power that was pulsing Conner to fight off White Ranger. She tried to push herself up with her arms, but slid back down again. "Go Conner!" She yelled. "Kick his ass back to Mesogog!" She smiled as she watched him fight off White Ranger.

"Whoa!" Conner breathed. "Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I have to help him!" Nicolette struggled to get to her feet. "Conner needs me!" But she couldn't, she was still weak. All she could do was watch as the two fought. Then watched as Conner ran to the downed Ranger, helping him into a sitting position. "Conner! Get away from him!" She cried, ignoring her pain she got back to her feet.

"Huh?" Conner frowned, looking over to her. White Ranger kneed him in the stomach and quickly got back to his feet.

"I can't beleive I fell for that!" Conner grunted as he was pushed back.

"And here's what you get for your stupidity." White Ranger shot him with the Thundermax Laser a few times.

"NO!" Nicolette screamed, quickly rushing towards Red Ranger as he fell. "CONNER!"

White Ranger walked over to his Drago Sword, picking it up. "You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's over."

The sword glowed white as he raised it, but as he went to bring it down, he was attacked by all sides by a blur. Nicolette once again stepped out of her Ninja Streak.

"Stay away from him!" She threatened with a dangerous tone in her voice.

White Ranger growled, he quickly drew a pattern of arrows, sending them crashing into the not morphed Ranger.

"Colette!" Conner cried, his vision was blurred but he could still see what was going on. "No!"

Nicolette cried and fell hard to the ground, Conner struggled to move over to her, then gathered her into his arms. His glare was broken when a flash of purple alerted them to something behind White Ranger, who turned to see Mesogog and Zeltrax.

"Don't let me interrupt." The dino freak stated.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mesogog."

"I can't believe you two haven't met." Conner spat, still holding Nicolette. "You have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared, firing a blue electraical blast from his sword that hit Conner, knocking him to the ground and Nicolette rolled out of his arms.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Mesogog warned, before turning to White Ranger. "Now, we have some business to attend to."

"I have no business with you."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet."

"I'll take a pass on that. Dragozord, online!" White Ranger called as his morpher beeped. And seconds later, the Dragozord hovered overheard and he jumped up and into it.

Conner reached out to grab Nicolette's hand, and tightened it as Mesogog and Zeltrax approached.

"Shall I finish them, master?" Zeltrax asked.

"No." Mesogog shook his head. "Our new friend seems to have a fascination with the Red Ranger. I will let him live in hopes that he will lead us to him again."

The two walked away, disappearing in a flash of purple light.

Connner demorphed, then got to his feet. "Colette." He helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." She breathed. "What about you?" She asked. "You took most of the damages."

"Nothing like a good nights sleep will do." He helped her over to a big and smooth rock.

"I thought all good guys wear white." She rubbed her arm with a wince.

"Yeah, well, he's the first one to turn evil." He stated.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner, and Nicolette pulled to a stop farther down the riverbank nearing the docks. They watched as a newly formed Angor and the Dino Stegozord faced off against each other.

"Hey! They're fighting each other!" Conner exclaimed.

As Angor shot chains around the Dino Stegozord, who struggled. Zack, and Ethan caught up with them.

"Conner! Colette!" Ethan grinned.

"We have to do something!" Nicolette cried.

"Like what?" Ethan asked. Suddenly more blasts crashed into Angor repeatedly.

"And cue the explosion." Zack said, just seconds before Angor exploded.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't get it." Nicolette said as they sat or stood around in the Ranger Base. One minute White Ranger's fight us, and the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freaks."

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course." Ethan stated.

"Or maybe he could do us all a favor and go back to where he came from." Conner said, leaning against the post from his position on the floor. "Now, Dr. O, what was with that whole Super Dino Power thing?"

Tommy got up from his spot by the computers and walked towards the teens while Hayley turned in her chair. "Look, you guys are only beginning to access your full potential."

"I like the sound of that." Ethan grinned.

"Crap, Dr. O, I forgot we left the fossil finder at the warehouse." Conner suddenly remembered.

"You guys go home and get some rest, I'll get the fossil finder." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Conner grinned, slowly getting up and the four teens started towards the stairs, but the red Ranger paused. "I wander if Trent's cool, I left him a message earlier."

"Don't worry about it now." Kira told him. "I'm sure he's fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette sighed as she looked at her home, she turned to look at Conner. "Thanks for the ride home." She smiled.

"Not a problem." He returned the smile.

Sighing, Nicolette turned and started to walk up to her house, but stopped and turned.

"Uhh, your backpack's on the gr."- Conner trailed off when Nicolette walked over to him, reached up and grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss.

After a long moment, she smiled up at him as he had a funny look on his face. "Thanks for not dying today."

And with that she turned and headed to her front door.

Conner just stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

XxXxXxX

 **I had fun with this!**


	11. Truth & Consequences

Nicolette was fast asleep in her bed inside her bedroom, she was on her left side holding a Christmas bear as she slept.

"She has been out of it for days. Like she's hiding something." Hunter said, his arms folded as he, Blake, and Tori watched her from the open doorway. "What is she hiding from us?" He wanted to know.

"You went off on her last time." Tori reminded, looking at him. "If you ask me, she's scared to even bring whatever it is up."

Both Bradley boys turned to look at her. "You know what's going on with our sister." Hunter acussed.

"Shhh!" Tori shushed, she pushed them further down the hallway.

"Of course you know." Hunter grumped. "Girl's tell each other everything."

"Tori, please." Blake begged. "Please tell us."

"I can't."

"Why?" Hunter demanded.

A look of realization hit Blake. "No!" He gasped. "Nicolette's a Power Ranger?"

Tori's eyes grew, only confirming it.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Hunter asked. "We're her family, not to mention Rangers."

"Because she knows that you two, Shane, Cam, and Sensei are going to give her a huge chewing out." Tori answered. "That's why."

The brothers looked at each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is he ok?" Ethan asked as Hayley ran the scanner up and down the length of the currently fossilized Zack Taylor, and Tommy Oliver who are fused together because of being fossilized.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need." Hayley answered.

"What's the deal?" Kira asked. "Are they frozen or something?"

"It's more like their fossilized; fused into this amber like substance." Hayley answered.

"Can you get them out?" Conner wanted to know.

"Please say you can." Sierra begged, and Nicolette wrapped an arm around her.

"Too risky." Hayley shook her head. "The boys are able to stay alive in there." She explained, then saw the look on Sierra's crestfallen face. "But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke them out."

"The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor." Ethan muttered.

"Personally, I've had enough of him." Kira stated.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him, now." Conner suggested.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas." Ethan said as he, Kira, Nicolette, and Conner walked into Cyberspace. They looked around to see the redhead rushing from one end of the counter to the other, passing drinks out left, right and center.

Nicolette let out a whisle. "I don't think so."

"Well, let's hit the streets." Conner suggested. "I mean, it's not like the White Ranger's just gonna walk in here!"

As if on cue, Trent pushed past them, elbowing his way between Conner and Kira as he walked towards the bar. "Hey, Trent!" Kira greeted.

"Hey." He replied distantly, continuing on towards the counter. Her smile dropped and she looked to the floor before walking off to sit at the bar.

"Ouch." Nicolette folded her arms. "What's his deal?" She asked, exchanging a look with Ethan, who shrugged. They followed her to sit down.

"Hey!" Trent called over the bustling crowd, catching Hayley's attention.

"Hey, thank goodness, I'm getting slammed here!"

"Hayley, listen, I gotta talk to you."

"Later." She ordered as she walked back towards the Rangers, grabbing a tray of glasses as Trent followed her. "Grab a tray."

"I can't." He shook his head. "I'm quitting."

Hayley faltered and nearly dropped the tray if it wasn't for Conner's hand reaching over the bar to steady it. She flashed a thankful smile before going off down the bar, Trent following on the outside edge. "Why? Trouble with your dad again?"

"No." He answered. "It's not that. I just." He trailed off with a sigh. He walked back towards the Rangers again, getting their orders while they watched the whole ordeal.

"I just have to quit!" He exclaimed, before sighing again. "I'm sorry."

Leaving Hayley looking hurt and puzzled, he set off towards the door.

"And there's a double ouch." Nicolette pointed at Trent's back, as Ethan nodded.

"I hear that."

"Ok!" Nicolette pointed at Trent again, who was now talking to Kira. "What is his deal? He's been acting strange for weeks!"

"Maybe he got into the mystery meat at school." Conner suggested, and Nicolette folded her arms.

"I smell evil." She told them, and the boys looked at each other.

"Trent?" Ethan asked. "No way, it can't be."

"I'm with Ethan." Conner agreed. "He just has a nasty bug." He said, just as Kira walked back to the table and sat down, before Cassidy burst in, excusing herself not so nicely as she stalked through the crowd and up on stage.

"I have the scoop of the century!" Cassidy announced, stepping up to the microphone. "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first!"

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan chuckled.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen?" Kira suggested with a smirk.

"Or maybe she's moving to Pluto." Nicolette laughed, along with a few others who heard their suggestions.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only White Ranger!" Cassidy cried happily, excited mururs spread through the crowd, Trent's head snapped up, eyes full of worry. The other Rangers, and Hayley who walked over to them, looked at each other full of shock.

"And any minute now my assistant Devin's going to come through that door with video tape evidence!" The blonde pointed towards the door, where some people looked. But no Devin. "Any minute now."

Silence.

"Where is he?" Cassidy frowned.

Devin burst through the door, looking around wildly and spotting Cassidy onstage. He waved happily and ran over to her as quickly as he could. "Hey, Cass, I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!"

"So?" The annoying reporter rolled her eyes as he climbed onstage. "Devin, where's your camera?"

"See ... that might be just little problem." Devin said.

"Only if you don't have it."

"Hehe." He grinned sheepishly before leaning in closer to whisper something only Cassidy heard. She groaned, turning back to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She began. "It appears that the White Ranger is."

The Rangers leaned forward, as the suspense in the cafe grew.

"Taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned to his sister!" Cassidy finished in vain, and everyone groaned, and returning to their previous things. "But when he gets it back I'll be sure to let you know!"

"Ok, on that note." Nicolette stood up. "I'm going home."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sensei Watanabe stood on the front porch of the Bradley home when Nicolette walked up the sidewalk, she paused when she saw him.

"Sensei." She greeted. "It's always nice to see you."

"Nicolette." He returned the greet with a nod. "I think we should talk."

Nicolette walked up to him with a heavy heart. "Tori promised." She said sadly.

"She did not have to tell me." Sensei gestured to the porch swing. "Shall we?"

Swallowing hard, Nicolette nodded and the two walked over to the swing and sat down.

"Now." Sensei began gently. "Did you really believe you could hide your Ranger idenity from us?"

Nicolette took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." Tears started to blur her vision. "I didn't want to hide it."

"Why did you?" He asked gently.

"The rules!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Keeping you guys safe!"

Sensei nodded. "I appreciate your honor and loyalty towards your teammates." He looked sideways at her, to see her still crying. "It suits you well." He smiled.

Nicolette looked up. "You're not upset with me?"

Sensei shook his head. "No. Your trust, honor and loyalty toward your friends and teammates make you a true friend. And a true Ranger."

His words warmed her, and her tears slowed as she looked at her Dino Bracelet with fondness. "Dr. Oliver said that there was something inside each of us, that's why the Gems chose us."

"And that is what you have." Sensei reassured her with a gentle smile. "You have what it takes."

When her bracelet chimed, she jumped startled. "I, I'm sorry Sensei."

But he just smiled. "Go." He urged. "Your friends need you."

Nicolette whiped the last of her tears as she stood up from the swing. "Thank you." She bowed in respect, then hurried off the porch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once morphed, Nicolette had Ninja Streaked towards the battle scene.

"You'll pay for that!" White Ranger hissed at Kira, getting to his feet and creating arrows in the air. As she flew back his way, he let the arrows loose, and they hit her repeatedly, causing her to lose altitude and crashed down.

"Kira!" Nicolette cried, running and jumping in front of the fallen Ranger with Conner and Ethan.

"Hey, nice timing." Ethan greeted her.

"Thanks." Nicolette smiled. "Sorry I'm late for the party!"

"Better late then never." Conner said, and the Rangers pulled out their Thundermax Lasers, they fired different colored blasts at White Ranger, who just sent them back with a flick of his wrist with his Drago Sword.

The explosion knocked the Rangers off their feet. "Yeow!" Nicolette cried, she jumped to her feet. "I am so over you!" She took a few steps forward. "Super Dino Mode!" The white spikes on her uniform grew out.

Energy from what Sensei had told her and the love for her friends pulsed through her body. She ran at him, and jumped into the air, slashing him across the chest and sparks erupt.

With angry, he turned to watch her land. He sent a blast of arrows at her, taking her off her feet. Once on the ground, he readied another blast, only to be shot in the back by a laser. He turned, glaring as he found Yellow Ranger, who was on her feet and her aiming her blaster at him directly.

"You're a little too persistent, and I think its about time we tone that down a bit." He created a vally of arrows. "Fire!"

The arrows shot through the air, smashing into Yellow Ranger over and over again, each adding a painful stab. She cried out as the force of the arrows hurled her through the air.

She crashed onto the pavement, groaning and willing to keep her strength, but it was too much, she demorphed. The other Rangers tried to stand in White Ranger's way, he calmly slashed them away, heading over to her as she clutched her stomach.

"I never did like the color yellow." White Ranger tightened his gloved hand, he crouched down beside Kira, who was stretched out in pain. "Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye."

He grabbed onto her wrist tightly, twisting it painfully as he wrenched her to a sitting position. He raised his fist to punch her, but froze when she looked up at him, face slightly twisted in pain.

"Huh?" He paused, his voice softened for only a moment as images of her flashed through his mind. "Kira?"

She frowned, but didn't react as he lowered his fist. "I ... I ... ah!"

Jumping to his feet, Trent and the evil Gem battled for control, and it sent rivulets of pain through his head. He cursed as he grabbed his head, and it was enough for the other Rangers to step in.

"Ready?" Conner asked, itching to beat the snot out of White Ranger.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!"

Nicolette, still in Super Dino Mode, watched as the energy pulsed through the boys.

Together, the three launched themselves at the distracted White Ranger, knocking him to the ground. As he stood up slowly, they tag teamed, kicking and punching and sending sparks flying from White Ranger's body until one massive explosion went off, sending the injured enemy to his knees.

The three powered out of Super Dino Mode, watching him. "I'll be back!" He promised, before running off.

"We'll be waiting!" Conner vowed, before he, Ethan and Nicolette powered down. Turning, the three ran over to Kira, helping her up.

"You alright?" Nicolette asked.

"I think so." Kira nodded, offering a weak smile that betrayed her pain as she held her wrist. "I'll be fine."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Trent?" Ethan frowned. "Oh, there's no way!"

"I tried to tell you guys I sniffed a lying bastered!" Nicolette growled. "But would you listen to me? Nooo."

"Nice." Conner scoffed, pacing. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and kicking our butts the next! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"I told you, he can't help it!" Kira protested. "The gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him!" Conner snapped, he pointed over his shoulder. "Kira, where's your head? Look what he did to Zack, and Dr. O!"

"I'm with Conner!" Sierra said as she stood near the fossil. "Wake up, Kira!"

Kira turned to Hayley. "Hayley? He needs our help."

"I don't know if there's anything I can do." She sighed. "But I'll try." She started towards the stairs, with the others following, and Conner scoffed.

"What, you think we're not coming along? I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"Us too." Ethan agreed, and Nicolette nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira exclaimed as they ran up to the lake clearing, spotting the overturned bench. She found the sketchbook and picked it up, examining it.

"There's a surprise." Ethan muttered. "He lied to us again."

"And he's going to continue to lie to us." Nicolette added, as Conner stepped up to Kira.

"Kira, I'm telling you; Trent can't be trusted." He told her, and she looked down at the book in her hands.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm picking up White Ranger signal!" Hayley called, and the four Rangers quickly hurried over to the computer, watching intently over her shoulder. They saw White Ranger jump onscreen and call for the Dragozord and Stegozord, before jumping into them to form the Dino Stegozord.

"Great, major Megazord action right off the bat." Ethan groaned.

"I really liked it a lot better when he did not have one." Nicolette also groaned.

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new Dinozord." Hayley stated.

"Let's do it!" Conner nodded as they got into formation. Nicolette, and Ethan raised their morphers at the ready. But Conner signaled them to wait as he turned to Kira. "Look, Kira, we've gotta do whatever it takes to stop Trent ... you know that, right? He needs to be stopped, we've gotta do it."

"I know." She nodded.

"Are you positive you can handle this, Kira?" Nicolette pressed gently. "We have to stop Trent, it's our duty too."

"I don't like it, but we don't have a choice." Kira nodded again. "I'm with you."

"Alright." Conner nodded, before returning to formation and raising his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Rangers ran across the open parking lot, rushing towards the Zords that Hayley called on. Seeing their Biozords they jumped into the air, and quickly formed the Megazord. As the two Megazords faced one another from opposing ends of the street, Hayley sent the Ankylozord into battle.

"A new Dinozord, huh?" White Ranger inquired. "I'll add it to my collection."

"I don't think so!" Conner yelled, and both Megazords marched towards the Auxiliary Zord in the middle, rushing to get there first. The Dino Stegozord grabbed the tail, and the Megazord held the head, just like tug-a-war.

Fed up, the Ankylozord snapped at the head arm of the Megazord holding it, and spun its tail like a drill in the hand of the Dino Stegozord holding it. Both Zord formations dropped it, falling over backwards into the streets.

As the Auxiliary Zord got out of the way, the Megazords rushed forward to clash with one another. Sparks flew between both as hits landed all over. Nicolette looked down at her morpher and concentrated on the Ankylozord. "Hey, Ankylozord, I'm sorry we played tug-a-war with you." She said softly. "We were trying to save you from becoming evil and your mind would have been controlled. Please, please help us."

The Ankylozord's eyes flashed and it thundered forward when the Megazord fell to the ground. It raised it's tail and fired off a powerful laser that smashed into the Dino Stegozord, knocking it back a few paces.

"YES!" Nicolette cheered. "It worked!" She smiled as the Megazord got back to its feet. "He's on our side now!"

"Well then, let's see what he can do." Ethan nodded.

"Ankylozord, weapon formation!" Nicolette called, and the Zord bounded forward molding itself into the Megazord's formation. It replaced her Biozord arm, creating a large spear like arm with a sharp spinning disc at its side.

The Dino Stegozord fired off lasers, Nicolette directed the Ankylozord arm to block it, the spinning disc acting like a reflective mirror as the lasers bounced off and sent back to the Dino Stegozord, smashing into it.

As it faltered through the explosions and sparks, the Megazord ran forward, spearing it with the Ankylozord, then the Tyrannozord arm. "Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!"

Both the Tryannozord arm and the Ankylozord arm were thrus into action again, spinning faster and faster, smashing into the Dino Stegozord. Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegozord into the ground.

"Don't think this is over!" White Ranger vowed as his Megazord broke apart into the two separate pieces and he, along with his Zords, vanished.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Take a look at this!" Ethan laughed, pointing at a page in his video game magazine, showing it to Nicolette, who sat on a stool beside him at the bar. "It's a new game out this week!"

"Hope you saved enough money." She grinned.

Conner walked up behind them. "You ready to head home?" He asked, looking at Nicolette.

"Yep!" She grinned, and Ethan looked puzzled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He looked from one to the other. "You two? And item?" He asked as he blinked.

Conner grinned. "Pretty awesome, huh?" He, and Nicolette headed out. "Talk to ya later!" He called.

"Ok, I'm just a little confused here." Ethan returned to his magazine.

"I think it's sweet." Hayley smiled as she walked over to him with a smile. "I'm glad to see you guys back to normal, your depression kick was starting to get to me too."

Ethan smiled. "Me too."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Conner, and Nicolette sat in his car in her driveway. "So, umm, what Ethan said." He started. "Are we?" He trailed off.

"I don't know." She turned in the passenger seat to face him. "I don't want this - us to be in the dark from the world."

Conner seemed to think on that.

"Forget it." She took off her seatbelt. "I shouldn't have told that to the King Of All Jocks." She quickly got out of the car.

"Wait, Colette!" Conner used his superspeed to block her path. "Why would you ask me that?" He wanted to know.

"Because there are always consequences when anyone dates a popular guy or gal." She answered. "We see it in movies and TV, and then you have the colleges. I don't want that drama." She told him. "There's enough drama in my house as is!"

"But what makes you think girls are going to be coming out of the woodwork?"

"It happens Conner."

"It's not going to happen." He took her hand. "I won't let it happen, our school is ruled by Princple Randall, she's as cold as ice."

"That woman is a frozen hearted dinosaur." She agreed. "And don't change our conversation, onto her so I can forget what we were talking about!"

"Sorry."

Nicolette took a deep breath. "You can sleep on where we stand." She picked up her backpack and shrugged it onto her shoulder. "Then you can let me know tomorrow."

Conner just stood there. "Ok." He looked hurt, and confused. "I, I'll do that." He walked over to his car as Nicolette walked towards her front door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nicolette now was sitting on the floor inside the living room, her back leaning against the front door with her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs.

Both her brothers walked over to her, then sat down on either side of her. "Don't want to argue." She shook her head, her head was also resting against the door. "Too tired and upset."

"Not going to." Hunter told her gently.

A tear slid down her cheek. "You know about my Ranger idenity, don't you?" She asked dryly, and Blake nodded.

"Yeah. And we understand why." He said gently.

"Where's this guy who has your heart?" Hunter asked. "I really want to know who he is, or where he is."

Blake gave him a look. "Hunter!" He scolded. "Not now!"

Nicolette sighed. "Everything has a consequences. I was just fooling myself with the King Of All Jocks."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the three looked up.

"What are you waiting for?" Blake asked.

"What about the consequences?" She asked.

"Screw the consequences." Hunter said as he stood up, and the other two followed suit. "What matters is; we want you to be happy." He wrapped an arm around her, Blake nodding in agreement. "That's all we want for you."

This time, the doorbell rang, and Tori walked out of the kitchen. "One of you three gonna answer that?" She asked sarcasticly.

"She will!" Both Hunter, and Blake said in union as they pointed at Nicolette.

Sighing, the youngest of the household grabbed the door and opened it. "Conner?" She asked. "You left."

"I thought about it, and I want us!" He practically announced to the whole household.

Nicolette just stood there shocked, while Tori smiled brightly, and Hunter and Blake bumped fists.

"Well." Nicolette cleared her throat. "Good." She pushed Conner in the chest, he stumbled outside onto the porch as she followed, leaving the open door. "You just announced to my household that we're an item now."

The look on Conner's face was comical. "I, I did?"

"You did."

"Am I gonna get pumbled into the pavement?"

"Shut up and kiss me, McKnight."

Conner beamed, before doing just that, and pulling her close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **I got carried away with the ending here. Now I am a die hard Conner/Kira. But I wanted to try a Conner/OC. And the Bradley house looks like the house from the sitcom Roseanne.**


	12. Leader Of The Whack

**Only two reviews in my last update? I'm sad!**

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hayley!" Nicolette cried as she ran into the Ranger base and skidded to a stop, bumping into Kira and Ethan. "Sorry I'm late!" She breathed, breathless.

"Better late then never." Hayley said. "It's ok."

"What happened while I was gone?" Nicolette asked, then saw the depicted rock on the onscreen of the computer.

"It's actually a meteor fragment." Hayley told them, after she answered about what happened.

"Fascinating." Conner grinned and both Hayley's, and Nicolette's faces twisted in confusion as she watched him walk off, thinking out loud. "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision." He paused, seeing the confused looks. "What?"

"I'm afraid coming in such close proximity to it might, have some strange side effects." Hayley confessed with worry. "Do you guys feel ok?"

Ethan ignored her, staring at his arms as he flexed them, and Kira grimaced.

"I for one am going home." Kira stated. "If I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow back."

"I gotta hit the gym." Ethan added. "Gonna work on my pecks."

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids." Conner put in. "It looks quite fascinating."

"Conner, you fall asleep during documentaries!" Nicolette reminded. "Ethan, you care for books and nerd stuff. And Kira you don't like doing that girly girl stuff."

But the Rangers ignored her, and walked away. "Guys!" The Thunder Ninja called. "Come back!" She turned around to face Hayley. "Do something Hayley!"

"Uh oh." Was the only thing Hayley could say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Hayley paced around the Ranger base, watching as Ethan, now decked out in sweats, lifted weights. "Sup Hayley?" He grinned.

"Ethan, are you sure you feel ok?" The redhead asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped and ready to rock!" He said happily, just as Conner came in.

"Oh my God, Conner." Nicolette breathed, her eyes wide. "Hayley!" She cried in a panic. Conner's red shirt was buttoned up, and wearing a suit jacket over it, along with dress pants and dress shoes.

"Good morning all." He greeted, walking up. "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever bro." Ethan chuckled. "How do my arms look? Am I ripped or what?"

"What's happened to you guys?" Nicolette demanded, she felt like fainting.

"Hello everyone." Kira said as she floated down the stairs, and everyone turned to see her walking down the steps, a bunch of shopping bags around her wrist. Her hair was in a very neat ponytail and her bags were kept out of her face with a yellow headband, and she was wearing a yellow summer dress and high heels.

That did it. Nicolette fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Colette!" Hayley cried as she, and Conner hurried over to her. "Colette?" The redhead asked gently, as Conner checked her pulse.

"She just fainted." He smiled. "She'll be ok."

"So, why'd she faint?" Ethan asked as he set down a weight, to look over at them.

"That space rock you guys got near yesterday." Hayley began. "You guys are infected by the side effects!" She shook her head. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Huh?" Ethan frowned.

"Side effects." Conner's interest peaked. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself." Ethan nodded.

Suddenly the computer alarm rang off, and the image of the monster from the woods appeared onscreen as he sent small laser blasts at the ground. "Look whose back." She got up and walked over to the computer.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan exchanged glances, before dropping books, weights and shopping bags onto the floor and standing in formation.

"Ready?" Conner asked hesitantly.

"Ready!" Ethan, and Kira agreed, after making sure the latter had made sure her headband was on properly.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nicolette slowly awoke. "Wh - what happened?" She groaned, slowly sitting up from the floor, gaining Hayley's attention, as she turned around.

"Colette!" She ran over to her, and knelt down. "Are you ok?" She asked gently as she helped her sit up.

"I never fainted before." The teen said with her voice shaky. "Did I just dream that the Rangers' personalities are switched? Or did it really happen?"

"It really did happen." Hayley confessed. "It'll be ok. Cause we're going to fix this."

"How? How are we going to get them back to normal?" Nicolette asked with worry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner nearly tripped over a barstool as he walked up to the counter at Cyberspace, nose in his books. He frowned, looking up to see a dressed up Devin on stage with disco lights and music, dancing away as a crowd of girls swarmed at the edge of the stage.

A little ways away, Ethan was doing a series of push ups.

And the doors swung open as Kira - still wearing her summer dress and high heels - came in, more and more shopping bags in hands.

"That's it!" Nicolette cried. "You!" She grabbed Conner by the arm, dragged him over to Ethan. "And you!" She grabbed him with her free hand, yanking Ethan off the floor.

"Yo, I'm not done!" He complained.

"Yes you are!" Nicolette snapped, before pulling the boys toward Kira. "The three of you are embarrassing!" And with that she Ninja Streaked, pulling all three of her friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys." Hayley greeted as they walked in, noticing she knelt in front of the super computer. They frowned.

"What now?" Ethan snapped. "I was having a super intense work out!"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner added.

"And I was getting more fabulous clothes for my totally, like, borning and disgustingly punk wardrobe!" Kira whined, swishing her shopping bags to add emphasis.

"STOP IT!" Nicolette screamed. "Just stop it!"

"But."-

Ethan didn't a chance to continue.

"The three of you seriously need to stop complaining. And swallow it." Nicolette cut off the blue Ranger. "And fart all that complaining out!"

"Ewww!" Kira made a face.

"I don't give a damn about your complaints!" Nicolette continued to yell at the three friends.

"I've found something." Hayley stated, ignoring their whining, and impressed with Nicolette.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira asked, grimacing. "Cuz if it does, I'm gonna have to say: nuh-uh."

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day!" Hayley snapped, turning to face them as she stood. "I just thought you might like to know I think I've found a way to un-fossilized Doctor Oliver, and Zack."

"Really?" The three infected teens asked.

"The meteor fragment." Hayley elaborated. "My theory is that if frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course!" Nicolette smiled. "The side effects of that space rock, brought out their deepest personalities." She spun back around to face her friends. "Ethan, there's a part of you that's athlectic. Kira, there's a part of you that's girly. And Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent."

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"That's why Trent helped us!" Kira smiled. "There's still a part of him that's really good!"

"But Kira, you cannot possibly still have an inkling of thought in your mind that."-

"Stop it!" Nicolette snapped, interrupted. "For now just pull it together as a team!" She paused, and turned around to face Hayley. "Ok, I am not ready to fight alongside them until they're back to normal." She walked over to Hayley. "I'm getting really crept out here!"

The alarm rang off. Conner, Kira, and Ethan dropped books, bags and weights, standing in formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner yelled as they got on scene, leaping up to the creature and knocking it back a few feet when he slashed at it. "Most excellent!"

"I've got something for you too!" Ethan called.

"Hell-oo!" Kira snapped. "Leave some for me!"

They leapt forward, using Conner's shoulders as leverage as they kicked off, landing two sets of powerful kicks at the monster's head. He yelled and fell backwards.

"All together now!" Kira said perkily, as the three of them aimed their lasers, blasting away. After a few shots, it was their turn to be knocked off their feet when it fired back.

"This creature leaves us no choice!" Conner exclaimed as they got to their feet.

"Super Dino Mode!" The three called together, and power rushed to the surface as the white shapes turned to spikes.

"Uh oh." Was all the monster could say before he was assaulted by a series of punches, kicks and attacks, much more powerful then before. The monster fell backwards after the final volley of attacks, and the Rangers stepped back, calling their weapons.

"Wait a minute." Conner quickly said. "Our power weapons cannot form the Z-Rex Blaster without Nicolette's arsenal, can they?"

"I dunno."Ethan just shrugged.

"Let's just, like, try." Kira suggested, and they did. The weapon was unstable and rocked a little once completed, but remained together long enough for them to blast apart the monster.

The weapon sparked and made a noise before falling apart, The Rangers wounded up on their butts from the force of in pack.

"Ouch!" Kira cried.

Soon the monster grew to building size.

"It's Zord time!" Conner stated into his morpher. "Nicolette?"

" _On my way_!"

Within minutes Nicolette sped to the battle scene, then walked out of her Ninja Streak. "Let's get you guys back to normal!"

The four Rangers jumped into their Zords, and combine the Megazord. The monster fired lasers at them, and the Ankylozord spun a disc part of the arm as a shield, sending the lasers right back.

"That did it!" Ethan nodded, watching as a smoking monster began running off. They followed, and soon the monster was trapped between two Megazords.

"Going somewhere?" Trent asked.

"It's Trent!" Kira exclaimed happily "He came to help us!"

The Dino Stegozord blasted its sword forward, and it smashed into the middle of te monster, causing a massive explosion of sparks. The monster fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

Using the Double Drill attack, the Megazord swiftly stopped that, and in a huge explosion that passed between the two on looking Zord formations, the monster was blown to pieces.

"I'm outta here." Trent said, turning his Dino Stegozord away and walking off.

"Trent!" Kira called after him, but was ignored.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ok guys, lasers at full power!" Conner called as he, and the other three Rangers rode their Raptor Cycles towards the meteor rock.

"Fire!" They shouted, and four different color blasts hurtled towards the space rock, exploding it into tiny pieces as they parked the Cycles. "Power down!"

The Rangers never noticed the purple lights drifting away from their civilian forms, the four Rangers rushed over to the pit to find the rock lying in various pieces.

"Think this'll work?" Kira asked as Ethan picked up the nearest one.

"The components should still have residual power that should help Dr. O and Zack." Ethan nodded, holding a slightly glowing purple rock.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner frowned.

"It's called an education." Ethan retorted.

"Ok, that was kinda brutal." The red Ranger rolled his eyes.

"Guys!" Nicolette laughed. "You're back to normal!"

"I am!" Ethan grinned happily.

"I'm dying for some soccer." Conner said.

"Once more minute at a shopping mall and ... agh."

Nicolette tackled each of her friends, one by one, happily to have them back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley tested as she saw the Rangers walk in. They were still wearing what they had on.

"Thank goodness." Ethan nodded.

"I don't know what to call that." Nicolette agreed.

"You couldn't help it, None of you could." Hayley pointed out. "It was the meteor."

"Well, I'm glad its over." Kira stated. "Because the sooner we try this rock out, the sooner I can get home and change." She paused. "That meteor didn't just change us, it effected Trent too! Couldn't we use it to reverse the affects of the Dino Gem?"

"We could." Hayley answered as she walked over to a machine, inserting the meteor piece into a part of the machine. "But let's try this first."

"Hold on, let's get Sierra first!" Ethan hurried out of the base. After a few minutes there was a yelp, followed by barking, a cry, and fast footsteps. "Heeeelp!" He cried, running back into base, Zordon chasing after him, Ethan jumped into Conner's arms Scooby Doo style as Zordon barked at the blue Ranger.

Seconds later, Sierra came running in with David and Sam behind her. "I tried to warn you to not step on Zordon's tail!" She said, and Ethan let out a weak laugh as Conner rolled his eyes, before dropping the blue Ranger.

"What's happening down here?" Sam asked.

"We're just about to free Dr. O and Zack." Kira answered with a smile. And Hayley pressed a bunch of buttons, causing the machine to power up, and in no time a blast of purple energy shot out of the end, hitting the amber Tommy, and Zack was frozen in.

As they watched in awe, the amber melted away, but the beam stopped when the machine sparked and nearly blew apart. Kira reached over, lifting the meteor box out and sighing as she noticed it was no longer glowing and in small pieces. "The rock, it's fried!"

"Dad!" Sierra's cried. "Zack!" She smiled, running towards Tommy and throwing her arms around him. The others rushed after her.

"Good job, guys." Zack said. "Power down!"

Nothing happened.

"Power down!" Zack tried again, as they all frowned.

Still nothing.

"We have a problem." Zack looked at his gloved hands, while everyone looked at each other confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Please, please, please, please review!**


	13. Past Meets Future Part 1

**Hope you like it! Had a cool title for this, but once I got going I realized I had to change it cause it didn't fit the chappie. Please let me know what you think!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The last bell for the day of the high school rang, and doors opened to reveal all the students filing out, the Rangers blending in as they walked with their classmates and non Ranger friends.

"Three day weekend!" Conner exclaimed excitedly, finally out of his Calculas class.

"What's everyone planning on doing?" Nicolette asked. "Hunter wants everyone at the house for a barbeque." She smiled. "He just bought this huge grill that cost a fortune, and he's dying to use it." She smiled. "He's so proud too!"

"I don't know." Conner said. "My dad's been getting onto me about homework." His comment had his friends laughing.

"Sorry Colette." Kira apologized. "My band and I are going to Amber Beach for some recordings."

Nicolette stared at the two. "Ok." She turned to Ethan. "Ethan?" She asked the blue Ranger.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I have paper due on Tuesday."

Sighing Nicolette nodded. "Ok." She shrugged. "Maybe next weekend." She walked away from them, leaving her friends to watch her leave.

Kira reached up, smaking Conner upside the head.

"Ow!" He complained as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"Do you have to ask?" She asked dryly, before looking to Ethan. "We have three whole days off!" She said. "And a barbaque is only a few hours in _1_ day."

Ethan nodded. "So let's go tell her."

The three started off, only for students to start running away from around the corner, and the three hurried around over to see what was happening.

They skidded to a halt behind Nicolette, who was watching a vortex that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Conner asked, his eyes on the vortex.

"It looks like a vortex." Ethan said, and no sooner did it come out of his mouth, a figure aproached from inside and the Rangers quickly dropped into defense stances.

"So this is what the past looks like." The figure said, emerging to reveal a man in a dark grey uniform, and goggles over his eyes. "Interesting." He said flatly. Then his gaze fell on the Rangers, still in fighting stances. "The Power Rangers of the past." He laughed. "How delightful! I get to destroy you in two worlds!" He pulled out a cube from his cloak, pressing a button and tossing it into the air.

A horde of foot soilders, dressed in black and looking like ninjas landed around the man. "Get them!" He ordered.

Conner, Nicolette, Kira, and Ethan ran towards the dark foot soilders. Each Ranger taking on a group.

As they fought, the man's eyes lingered on Nicolette as she fought off her group of soilders. He walked towards her.

Nicolette thunder kicked a soilder, then spun kicked another, then side kicked another. She jumped, dodging a trip. "See ya!" She Ninja Streaked, fighting off the remaining soilders.

She stepped out of her Ninja Streak with a smirk. "Oh yeah!" She quickly dropped into a defense stance when the strange man walked towards her.

"Nicolette Bradley, you are still a vision." He said. "Even in the past."

"And I'm suppose to know you, Gramps?" She growled as he took a step towards her. He reached out to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away. She then kicked him, but he caught her leg, keeping her in place. "Let go of me!" She tried to jerk and pull her leg free, but he was stronger as she struggled.

Kira looked up after finishing off her group of fighters, to see Nicolette in trouble. She quickly looked around, spotting Conner nearby. "Conner!" She called, and when he looked up after taking down a soilder. She pointed toward Nicolette, who struggled to break free.

The man yanked Nicolette to him, but a blur knocked the two apart, he fell flat on his back, and Nicolette fell face forward - almost face planting.

"Keep your hands off my girl!" Conner snarled, he turned around and hurried over to Nicolette. "Babe." He knelt down next to her, as Kira and Ethan ran up. "Are you ok?" He asked in concern as he helped her up.

"Considering a 200-year-old man just asked me out? No."

Ethan made a face. "He doesn't look that old." He then grinned. "Maybe 400!"

The future man growled as he stepped back. "Pesky Rangers."

Conner wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close. "Same to you, pal!"

As she moved her hands up to grip Conner's arm, Nicolette then noticed her Dino Bracelet was gone. "My Dino Gem!" She gasped.

The man laughed. "Looking for this?" He held up the Bracelet. Laughing, he turned and put one foot in the vortex.

Nicolette quickly broke free from Conner. "Give that back!" She ran at him, and tackling him through the vortex.

"Colette!" Conner cried as he, Kira, and Ethan ran for the vortex, but it soon closed. "Colette!"

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" Kira panickly asked, eyes wide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nicolette slowly awoke and looked around to quickly find herself in what looked like a time warp. "Where am I?" She continued to look around, until she heard laughter.

"You are never going home!" More laughter.

"Where's my Dino Gem, freak?!" Nicolette demanded.

"You'll never be able to return home now!"

Nicolette turned and saw a blast coming at her, and she screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette laid on the ground, she was half covered in snow. Suddenly a figure in a dark pink cloak walked over to her.

Knelling down, the figure reached out and gently brushed off the snow that half covered the teen. Taking off the cloak, the figure was revealed to be a young woman, who resembled Nicolette.

Another figure came walking up. "Are you sure about this?" The voice was female.

The first young woman nodded. "Yes. Now help me!" She turned to the other figure, who was wearing a white cloak. "Kelly!" She snapped.

"Ok, ok!" The girl, named Kelly walked over to her. "She looks so young, doesn't she?" She asked as she gently placed her cloak over the other cloak.

"That's cause she's from the past, so she's a teen."

"We need to call the others." Kelly said, and other woman nodded.

"Let's get her out of the snow first."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

An older verson of Kira walked over to the cot that Nicolette was lying on. Kelly, and Paige stood on the other side.

"I miss being young." Kira said, as she gently placed a cool washcloth on her friend's forehead.

"Is she going to be ok?" Paige asked as in concern as five other teens walked over to them.

"She'll be ok." Kira reassured with a smile.

"What happens when she wakes up?" The teen in red, asked. "She's going to freak out."

"Nicolette usally has a level head." Kira laughed. "It's Conner who has the airhead." She finished as a dino creature dressed in a cloak walked over to them, holding a staff.

"How is our guest?" He asked gently.

"Still out." Paige answered with a sigh.

An older verson of Ethan walked into the room, looking worried. "She ok?" He asked.

The teen in red shrugged. "She still hasn't woken up yet."

"Tylor, can you find a blanket for her please?" Kira asked, and the teen in red nodded.

"Yeah." He turned to walk away.

"I know how to wake her." The teen in blue walked over to a vase of flowers, taking out the flowers, he walked back and turned and started to turn the vase upside down.

"Koda!" The teens cried in surprise, trying to stop him, but too late as he dumped the water.

Nicolette instently awoke, and Koda smiled.

"She awake now!" He said proudly.

The other teens shook their heads.

"Kira?" Nicolette groaned out, her vison is blurry as she saw Kira and Ethan. "Ethan?"

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked. "You scared us!"

Nicolette moved a hand to her forehead when the wash cloth fell off. "Yeah. Where's Conner?" She asked, and with the help of her two friends she sat up. "Wait, why do you guys look older? And where are we?"

Koda reached out to gently tap her on the shoulder. "Koda, knows why." He said when she turned to look, and that's when she saw the other teens. "You from past, but different past then me." He explained.

Nicolette blinked confused. "Ok." She said slowly as she turned back around to face her two friends. "Kira, Ethan. Where's Conner?" She repeated her question.

The two looked at each other, then turned to look at her. "He's not here." Ethan answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"I can see that Eth." She struggled to sit up. "Why won't you tell me?" She asked.

Tears glittered in Kira's eyes, and she turned away, to bite her lower lip. The dino creature gently placed a claw on her shoulder in comfort, and Ethan looked troubled as he turned away.

Nicolette pushed herself off the cot, not seeing the pained looks on both Paige and Kelly's faces. "Ethan?" She walked over to him. "Please tell me." She pleaded as she grabbed his shoulders.

"He, he's gone." Ethan answered, his voice shook a little, and Nicolette stumbled back away from him like she'd just been burned. The back of her legs hit the cot and fell onto it.

"That's not possible." She choked. "I just saw him!" She argued.

The dino creature looked at her. "You are in the future, my dear."

Nicolette's eyes widened. "The future?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Please, please leave a review! Reviews make me happy! And I thank you!**


	14. Past Meets Future Part 2

Nicolette was sitting in the Ranger Base, her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs. "This realality stinks." She sighed.

"It's not so bad." Future Kira said, walking over and sitting down next to her. "And yeah, the future is a little dark. That's what the Power Rangers are for."

Nicolette looked down at her wrist. "My Dino Gem!" She gasped. "It's missing!" A look of realized dawned on her as she looked up at Kira.

Future Ethan walked over to them. "I think I know why, at least Keep believes he found out why."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette now stood with Kira, the Dino Charge Rangers, and Keeper, as both Keeper and Ethan explained who the new enemy is, and their theory on why Sledge wanted the Dino Gem.

"So this guy Heckyl." Nicolette started as she passed a little. "Wanted my Dino Gem so he could create his own Energem?" She asked, stopping her pasing.

Keeper nodded. "Yes."

"How do I get it back, and return home?" Nicolette asked.

"We'll have to fight whatever he creates." The red Ranger, Tyler answered.

Nicolette chewed on her lower lip. "I was afraid of that." She paused. "What are the Energems?"

Kira, and the Dino Charge Rangers pulled out their Energems, showing them to her.

"Wow." Nicolette started to reach for the one Kira had, but hesitated.

"It's ok." Kira smiled. "You're my bestie." She let Nicolette gently take it to look at more closely.

"These are pretty cool."

"And the best part is that we can keep them charged while we're down here." Riley, the green Ranger, added as he walked over to the charing pull and his Energem was zapped toward it, and it slowly rotated in a green beam of light. He turned back around smiling.

"Like a battery." Nicolette said with a nod. "I like that."

"We need to find Sledge and stop him from warping the Pink Dino Gem." Keeper said as he walked over to stand next to Nicolette, who gave back the Energem.

"But how?" Kelly asked. "How do we save it?"

Suddenly the alarm blared, and everyone rushed to the computers as Ethan pressed a few bottons.

"Monster attack. In the park."

The Rangers quickly got into formtion. "It's Morphin Time!" Tyler called. "DINO CHARGER, READY!"

Nicolette watched as they soon left. "That was pretty cool." She said as she turned to Ethan. "But you weren't chosen?" She frowned.

Ethan shrugged. "As long as I still get to help out." He grinned. "Besides, I'm in geek land!" He gestured to around the base. "I love this place!"

Nicolette laughed as she looked around. "Where's Sierra?" She asked. "I'd thought she'd be with the action of being a Power Ranger like her old man."

Ethan shook his head as he pulled up a screen so they could watch the battle on screen. "Nope. She's still in Reefside with Dr. O."

They watched as the Rangers battled a monster. "Ethan, freeze it!" She suddenly gasped, and he quickly did.

"See something?"

"My Dino Gem!" She gasped, and Ethan pulled the image of the monster closer. "There!" She pointed to the center of the monster, it was being used as an energy source on the monster's chest.

"Whoa! That's cold!" Ethan said, as Nicolette turned so fast that her long hair hit him in the face. "Colette, where are you going?" He asked as he turned around to watch her leave.

"To Get My Dino Gem!" Nicolette turned around. "I need to return home, Eth. You _know_ I need too."

"Just be safe!" Ethan said, and she ran out of the base.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette Ninja Streaked toward the park, finding the Rangers fighting off the monster.

"That is one truly very ugly monster." She grunted.

Shelby, the Pink Ranger and Chase, the Black Ranger were thrown towards her and landed at her feet as they hit the grass hard. "That creep has one hard punch." Chase said as they staggered to their feet.

"Are you guys ok?" Nicolette asked as she helped them up.

"Yeah, I think so." Shelby nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked. "You need to be at the base."

"That thing has my Dino Gem." Nicolette stepped forward, here eyes on the monster. "I'm not leaveing without it."

Nicolette turned to them. "I need your Sabers." She looked at both of them. "Please."

The two Rangers looked at each other, before they gave her their Sabers.

"Thank you." Nicolette turned around, just as the others ran towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked. "It's dangerous for you right now."

"My Dino Gem is being used for evil, I'm not letting that happen." Nicolette walked towards the monster as she wheld both Sabers in each hand.

"Another one to play with?" The monster asked as Nicolette walked towards him.

"Hell yeah!" Nicolette charged at the monster with the two Sabers in her hands.

"Ok. I'm confused." Tyler said, watching the fight as he stood with his team.

"Look at her go!" Kelly, the white Ranger, laughed.

Nicolette then used her Ninja Streak to battle the monster, hitting him in all directions with the Sabers. And the monster went flying through the air and crashed onto the ground.

"Whoa!" The Dino Charge Rangers gasped.

Nicolette walked out of Ninja Streak. "I want my gem." She growled as she twirled both Sabers in his hands.

"What?" The monster asked, getting up. "Ha!" He laughed. "I don't think so!"

The Rangers suddenly hurried in with their weapons put together. "Colette, look out!" Kira called in warning, and Nicolette quickly jumped out of the way.

"FIRE!" Tyler yelled, and the monster turned around to see the powerful blast coming.

"Uh oh!" The blast slammed into the monster, and he exploded on impack. And the Pink Dino Gem flew into the air.

"My gem!" Nicolette cried, before running and jumping into the air, catching it. "Yeah!" She smiled as she land on the ground.

"Alright, it worked!" Riley cheered, just before the monster grew to building size. "Not done yet." He sighed.

Nicolette ran up to them. "Chase, Shelby!" She handed them their Sabers back. "Thanks."

Chase grinned under his helmet. "Anything to help out."

"Come on guys." Tyler said as he stepped forward, but turned. "You going to be ok, Mrs. McKnight?"

Nicolette winked with a smile. "I have my Dino Gem back, I'll be more then ok."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette smiled as she walked into the Ranger base. "I got my Gem back!" She sang with a bright smile, and bouncing towards Ethan, who laughed.

"That's great!" He laughed as she walked up to him, his smile faded. "So, what now?"

"Find a way back home." Nicolette answered as hse put her bracelett back on her wrist.

Keeper walked over to her. "I can help you with that." He told her. "But you should wait for Kira."

"I don't plan to."

The Rangers came walking into the base then. "I love it when we get to win!" Chase cheered.

"Well done, Rangers." Ethan nodded.

Suddenly a vortex appeared, and in a white blinding flash Nicolette was sucked in and the Power Rangers' memories was whiped from that day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the Present time

The same votrex appeared and Nicolette fell out, and rolled before she stopped at Conner, Kira, and Ethan's feet.

"You're back!" Conner exclaimed as he, Kira, and Ethan helped her up.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"I ... I don't know." Nicolette shook her head. "I can't remember what happened."

"I say we get out of here." Conner said, wrapping his arm around her. "So when's that barbeque?"

"Really?" Nicolette asked as she looked around to Kira, and Ethan.

"Yeah! When is it?" Ethan asked with a grin.

"You guys are the best!" Nicolette ran to hug her three friends. "It's tonight actually." She smiled brightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Is it ok, not ok, or in the middle?**


	15. Burning At Both Ends

"Zack, stop clowning around and demorph." Tommy told his close friend.

"I wish I could." Zack said. "When Trent froze us in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must have remolecularised."

"Stuck?" Nicolette asked.

The computer beeped, depicting a scene of the Dino Setgozord stomping through the city as people below screamed and ran.

"I'm so over that poser!" Conner growled, clenching his fists.

"Go guys." Zack said. "I'll stay here for now."

The teens quickly got into formation.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That's right, you better run!" Trent yelled as lasers shot out from his Zords, blasting things on the street.

"Fire!" Conner ordered, and their Raptor Riders fired off lasers, hitting the Dino Stegozord in the chest a few times. They skidded to a stop and looked up. "That's enough!"

"I'm just getting started!" Trent laughed maniacally.

"Fine, it's Zord time!" Conner called, and the Brachiozord came stomping by in response, dropping off the four main Zords. The four quickly rushed together as did the Rangers, and Conner called upon the Parasaurzord to replace his Tyrannozord arm.

"Make your move." Trent said.

"Now what's he up to?" Ethan frowned.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him!" Kira replied, ignoring the ache in her heart. "Ptere Rang!" She called, firing the boomerang pieces of her Zord, only one clipped him as he dodged her other. When they returned, Trent used his Drago Sword to draw a chain.

"I hate to do this to you." He chuckled. "Nothing personal."

The chain came out of the Stegozord and wrapped around the Megazord, immobilizing them as they struggled to break free.

"We neeed Dinozord help!" Conner called. "Cephalazord!"

"Ankylozord!" Nicolette joined in, and both Zords came bounding towards them from different areas of the city, where they'd been hiding out.

"Perfect." Trent grinned, drawing two circles of light with his weapon. "Containment fields, online!"

The two balls of light rushed out to surround the Cephalazord and the Ankylozord, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped the two Zords.

"No!" Nicolette cried.

"Our Dinozords!" Conner called. "Let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen." Trent cackled.

"Trent, you've gotta stop this!" Kira pleaded. "You're out of control!"

"Looks more like I'm in control." He grinned before the Megazord was blasted with an odd pink light that knocked it off balance. Inside the cockpiet, the Rangers fell against their controls, and by the time they looked up, the Dino Stegozord had disappeared - along with their two Zords.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked as the Rangers grouped around the computer, standing behind the two.

"It's no good." She sighed, typing as she shook her head. "Trent's got them in a force field."

"It's not Trent's fault, the gem is making him this way!" Kira protested, and Conner rolled his eyes.

"Why are you defending him?" He complained. "After everything he's done!"

"Because, the meteor thing was just proof that there's still a part of him that's good."

"Yeah, because good guys steal other good guys Zords, trap em, and plan evil schemes of doing God knows what to them." Conner continued to complain.

"Guys, stop it!" Nicolette shoved her helmet into Ethan's chest, before she stepped between the two arguing Rangers.

"We have to fight Trent, not each other!" She told them, her left hand on Conner's chest, while her right hand rested on Kira's shoulder.

"But."-

"Stop!" Nicolette stomped her foot, interupting Conner. Ethan just quickly hid behind Tommy. "Last year when my brothers were evil, they tried to get me to turn on the Rangers."

"But you did." Ethan said, poking his head out from around Tommy's shoulder.

There was a long pause. "I did." Nicolette confirmed. "And Lothor did not scramble my brain, I did it because they're the only family I have left." It was clear on her face that she still felt guilty for her actions.

"I was in Trent's shoes once, and I wouldn't be here today if my friends hadn't giving up on me." Tommy added.

"Ok, so we don't give up yet." Ethan stated, stepping out from behind his teacher. "What do we do now?"

"Go back to your daily lives, keep a low profile." Zack told them. "Tommy, Hayley, and I will let you know if anything changes."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The following day, Nicolette was walking through a part of the city in an open area of conrete and surrounding by buildings.

Suddenly, Trent appeared out of the wall in front of her, where he'd been using his chamleon powers to hide. Nicolette jumped back, startled, and cursed herself for not detecting him sooner.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone." He said, taking a step towards her. "You never know who you might run into."

"Chamleon powers." She nodded with a dry tone. "Nice." She added lamley.

"So." Trent looked around. "Where's that airhead bodyguard of yours?"

Nicolette dropped into a fighting stance. "Nevermind where he is." She growled. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well, that makes one of us." Trent laughed, bringing his morpher up. "White Ranger, Dino Power!" Morphing into White Ranger, he chuckled darkly. "Bring it on."

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

As soon as she was morphed, he rushed forward, and the two exchanged a series of kicks and punches. She tried to trip him, but he jumped over her leg, They grabbed one another's arms, locking into a fight as she looked up at him.

"It doesn't have to be this way Trent!" She said. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help!" He spat. "Least of all yours."

"Fine!" Nicolette broke their locked arms. "You want to play like that, let's play!"

They ran at each other again, landing blows that knocked one another to the ground, rolling away from the other. Trent got to his feet first, drawing his Drago Sword. Nicolette drew out her Power Bow, and the two ran at each other again.

The two exchanged blows. Sparks flew everywhere, until they broke apart again. Trent used his superspeed, Nicolette used her Ninja Streak. Both landed hits on each other until more sparks flew.

Trent did a 180 as he pulled out his laser gun, just as Nicolette stepped out of her Ninja Streak, he fired, knocking her to the ground as she cried out, but she used her Ninja Streak to pull out her Thundermax and fired at him. As both Rangers lay still on the ground, a flash of purple on the side drew their attention.

"Perfect timing!" The monster said as it along with Zeltrax stepped up to the pair. "Should I infect them both?"

"No, do as we've been instructed!" Zeltrax snapped. "Just the White one."

Nicolette looked up, straining against her pain as she looked towards White Ranger. The monster stepped over to him, shooting a bright orange beam of light that caused him to demorph and groan.

"Trent!" Nicolette called, the two evils turned to her, before exchanging glances, then they disappeared with a flash of purple. Slowly, Nicolette was able to get to her feet and powered down, she limped over to Trent. "Trent, are you ok?"

"Better then ok." He said managing to push himself into a sitting position. "I'm me."

Nicolette stared, her eyes wide. "Repeat that?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ethan, Kira, and Conner walked through the high school parking lot, having just gotten out of Conner's Mustang.

"Ok, so tell us again why you didn't want to pick up Colette?" Ethan asked, shifting his backpack higher on his shoulder.

Conner huffed, as Kira giggled. "Because of what happened." The yellow Ranger grinned.

Ethan frowned at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Conner said almost to quickly.

"Pay no attention to him Eta." Kira smiled continued to smile. "He, and Colette had a hot and heavy make out session last night, and got caught by Tori!"

Conner stared down at her. "Colette told you that?" He gasped, as Ethan nearly fell to the ground in laughter.

"Really?" The blue Ranger laughed.

Kira grinned. "Oh yeah, they had the perfect setting too. The lights dim, soft music in the background, and home alone."

Conner's look was comical, and Ethan swayed a little as he continued to laugh.

"So what if we got caught." The red Ranger was now able to form a sentence. "It's not like she caught us in the bedroom." He shrugged.

Ethan stopped laughing as both he, and Kira stared up at him. "No way." He gasped. "You and her, she and you?"

"I bet they were nearly there with the home run." Kira smirked, she started laughing when Conner's face turned red.

"Nothing happened!" Conner repeated.

Ethan began tapping them both on the shoulders, and they followed his gaze to find Nicolette by the soccer field, waving them over.

"What's she doing there?" Conner frowned.

The three walked over to her. "Are you ok?" Ethan asked when they reached her. "You're hurt!" He gasped, and Conner walked over to Nicolette and wrapped his arm around her as she held her left wrist.

"It's Trent." She told them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The four Rangers walked over to the bleachers. "He said he's reformed." Nicolette told them, rounding a corner.

"And you believe him?" Conner asked, holding her hand.

"No." She confessed. "I smell something."

"You sure it wasn't me?" Ethan asked. "I just lit one a few seconds ago." He replied, and his friends turned to look at him.

"I don't think that's what she means." Kira stated, as Conner wrapped his arm his girlfriend.

"Trent?" Nicolette called, and he turned to face the Rangers.

"Hey." He greeted, standing up. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monsters did something." Nicolette replied.

"I think it released the Dino Gem's hold." Trent added. "Thank you for believing me."

"I never said I believe you!" The pink Ranger said, as Conner held her closer to him.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Ethan added with a frown.

"It smells like bullshit to me." Conner hissed, now hugging Nicolette protectivly.

"Mesogog's got to be up to something." The pink Ranger agreed. "That mutant freak always has something cooking."

"Guys, look." Trent sighed. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me. The Gem ... it just took control ... I couldn't do anything against it."

"Still smells fishy." Nicolette grumbled, nessled into Conner's arms.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you." Trent offered.

"How about returning our Zords, for starters?" Ethan suggested.

"Right, well. Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon. I'll give you back your Zords, and I might have a little peace offering as well."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That afternoon, Trent was sitting on a box in a warehouse, beside something covered in a large white sheet. The Rangers arrived moments later, on their Raptor Cycles, fully morphed. Sitting on the cycle behind Conner, was Zack.

Smiling, Trent waved. "Hey! Over here!"

Dismounting, the Rangers walked over to him in the middle of the warehouse.

"Hope you don't mind." Zack said. "I tagged along just in case."

"Mr. Taylor, you're ok."

"More or less."

"I hate to get right to the point." Ethan stepped up. "But I don't see any Zords around."

"Yeah!" Nicolette hissed. "Where's our Zords, backstabber lying cheat!?"

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first." Trent stated, walking over to the thing that was under the white sheet. He pulled it off, reveal a black Dino ATV.

"Whoa." Zack breathed.

"Sweet!" The other Rangers agreed.

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog." Trent point out. "Who wants to try it out first?"

"Make way!" Ethan announced, before Nicolette grabbed his shoulder.

"It's black, Ethan." She told him. "Not your Ranger color."

"Oh, man." He sighed, as Zack stepped forward happily, walking up to the ATV. He climbed on as Trent watched.

"Good work." The veteran Ranger nodded. "12 stroke engine?"

"Yeah, sure is." Trent replied, making Zack look up.

"They don't make 12 stroke engines, Trent!"

"Yeah, Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good, either!" Trent said evilly, leaping over the ATV and kicking it into gear. It went forward and the other Rangers jumped out of the way as the ATV went plowing through some boxes and out the doors - taking Zack with it.

"Zack!" The Rangers shouted after him.

"I knew it!" Nicolette yelled. "I can't believe I fell for that trick!" She folded her arms. "I should have saw it coming."

"Course I lied, it's all part of the survival of the fittest, Pink Ranger." Trent laughed, coldly.

"You'll pay for this!" Conner vowed, stepping in front of his grilfriend. Grinning evilly, Trent struck two fingers in his mouth to whistle. A white Dino ATV appeared from another part of the warehouse.

"Later, suckers!" He leapt into the air, morphing as he did, and getting onto the ATV. He revved the engine and took off after Black Ranger. As the Rangers turned to follow, the monster from before along with a crowd of Tyrannodrones appeared through a flash of purple, in the way.

"Not so fast!" The monster cackled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Conner challenged. "Come on guys!"

He, Kira, Nicolette, and Ethan ran back to their Raptor Cycles.

Conner sped towards the crowd, the others on his tail. All four bikes fired off lasers, shooting at the Tyrannodrones.

"Fire!" The monster roared, and lasers shot towards Nicolette, Ethan, and Kira. Blue Ranger crashed into a parked car, being thrown from his cycle in the process. Nicolette also crashed into a different parked car, and was thrown from her cycle in the process, and Kira just fell off as her cycle crashed into some boxes.

Leaping over some boxes, Conner went to fire his cycle laser at the monster, but the bug got there first, sending a blast towards him. Conner fell to the floor and rolled, as his cycle continued on, crashing into some barrels.

"Conner!" Nicolette called as she, Ethan, and Kira stumbled over to him.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked as they helped him up.

"Yeah." Conner nodded.

"Is that all you got?" The monster shouted, and the Rangers stood together, facing him.

"Super Dino Mode!" The Rangers yelled, shifting into a higher power.

"Super what?" The monster questioned.

The team took off towards the monster and the Tyrannodrones, who met them halfway. As Kira, Ethan, and Nicolette took on the horde of Tyrannodrones, Conner kicked away the monster.

"Tyranno Power!" He called, leaping through the air, where he dodged a bunch of lasers from the monster. He dodged, landing on one side. "Nice try, crazy freak!"

Ethan grabbed onto two monsters at once, swinging them forward into a bunch of barrels. A little ways away, the girls somersaulted side-by-side onto a box, where they turned and kicked three following Tyrannodrones in the faces.

When the monster jumped away and Tyrannodrones replaced him, Conner easily kicked them away, and he, along with the other Rangers turned to face the monster.

"Your bikes are histroy!" The monster yelled. "We're through here, bye!"

Suddenly, Zack came flying through the open doors on his ATV, shooting at the monster. He came skidding to a stop in front of the four Rangers, climbing off the ATV.

"Talk about a wild ride." He laughed.

"Well, at least you're ok." Ethan pointed out as they looked towards the monster.

"Later days!" He yelled, before disappearing in a flash of purple. In his place arrived the White Ranger, on his own ATV.

"See my friends have been keeping you busy." He chuckled, before climbing off and glancing at the four Raptor Cycles strewn around. "Someone's been careless with their toys."

"You're making a mistake Trent." Zack warned. "Don't trust Mesogog."

"Who says I do?" Trent scoffed. "I got what I wanted. Goodbye Rangers." He turned back to his ATV, and Nicolette demanded.

"Trent, our Zords!" She took a step forward. "Where are they?"

"Say goodbye to them too." He laughed as he jumped onto his ATV and sped out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the Ranger base, the Rangers stood around, still morphed but without their helmets - except for Zack, who's sill stuck. Hayley was near, working at the computers with Tommy next to her.

"Can we go over this again?" Conner asked. "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let that monster turn him back into himself, and making one of us the bait to trick us into taking the rigged ATV?"

"So, he made a deal with Mesogog." Ethan sighed. "That's a new low."

"And risky." Kira added. "Trent was suppose to beat us. Mesgogo's not gonna be happy."

"Lighting the candle at both ends, the White Ranger's bound to get burned." Tommy said.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going." Hayley pointed out, turning away from the computers to look at them. "The ray used by that monster destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy buster at the Zords."

"We could break through Trent's shield around them." Kira finished.

Hayley nodded.

"Ok, small problem." Ethan began. "How is Trent gonna feel about all of this?"

"Every trap needs its bait." Tommy answered.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Trent!" Kira called as the Rangers walked around the warehouse district again.

"We gotta talk to you!" Conner added.

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time you made one with us." Zack finished.

Appearing from out of nowhere, the morphed White Ranger ran towards them in superspeed, attacking with his Drago Sword. They were all knocked away, but Conner leapt to his feet right after, locking himself in a fight with Trent.

Dodging Trent's sword, he kicked him in the gut, before managing to grab a hold of his wrist. Both boys struggled a moment.

"You wanted to see me?" Trent growled.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Conner replied.

"I don't make deals with posers." Trent scoffed, and Conner glared.

"Take that back!" He barked, letting go of Trent's wrist as they broke into a fight again.

Conner ducked to avoid a blow from Trent, and the latter used Red Ranger's shoulders as a springboard to leap into the air. He landed on a high wall, looking down.

"You just won't learn, will you?" Trent smirked.

"Learn what?" Conner demanded as the others came up to his side.

"The White Ranger always wins." Trent grinned, before raising his Drago Sword and disappearing in a flash of white.

Zack's communicator beeps and he raised it. "Go."

" _It's working_." Tommy confirmed. " _The monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse_."

"Got it!" Zack nodded, before the Rangers ran off to find the monster, looking around.

"There he is!" Conner exclaimed.

The monster turned. "Out of my way!" He yelled. "I've been sent to get the white one!"

As they rushed forward, they tried to attack separately, but failed. Together Nicolette, and Ethan ran forward, kicking him equally and it caused him to be knocked backwards, falling to the ground.

The monster rolled, getting up again as the Rangers drew their Thundermax Sabers. It didn't help the Rangers, as the monster blasted them off their feet with lasers. Frustrated, Zack got to his feet and drew his Brachio Staff.

"Energy Orb!" He called, and swung his Staff in a circle, creating his energy orb before firing it at the creature, who staggered back.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette jumped to their feet, coming close.

"Let's help out, guys!" Conner said. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Power Bow!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

Kira leapt into the air, hitting the monster as she flew past him.

Nicolette shot her power bows at the monster next, sending him stumbling back.

Conner then slammed the end of his Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabbing it and kicking the monster as he spun around on it.

Ethan was last, stabbing the monster with his Tricera Shield and spinning him around in the air, hitting a wall.

"That got him!" Nicolette grinned, and she and Ethan high fived.

"Yeah." Zack nodded, walking over. "Help me load him up."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Trent sat on his Dino ATV, looking up at the trapped Zords through the dim light as the sun was setting. "Looks like your friends are trying to save you." He snickered. "Fools."

As the Zords roared, the Rangers rode through the woods nearby on their Raptor Riders. Attached to the back of the Black Dino ATV was the monster, yelling and screaming to be free.

"Faster girl!" Nicolette rubbed her Raptor's neck. "Faster!"

"We'll never make it!" Ethan cried.

"We have to!" Zack said, and moments later their Raptor Riders ad his ATV pulled to a stop as they finally reached the Zords. They dismounted and he walked over to their prisoner.

"No!" The monster yelled. "Let me go!"

"This is your cue." Zack grabbed the monster, dragging him off the ATV and pushing him towards their trapped Zords. "Go on, do it."

The monster readied its lasers, only to be blasted in the back by one. Zack turned to see Trent standing near, holding his Drago Sword. "You're too late."

"No!"

"See ya!" Trent pointed to the Zords as he walked away and a huge explosion went off.

"Come on!" Conner yelled and the five Rangers stumbled over to where the explosion had been.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped, seeing that it was where their Zords had been. Smoke billowed out from the now empty barrels, and their breaths caught in their throats.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Nicolette bounced happily, grabbing Ethan's shoulder and shaking him so much he stumbled. "Look! It's them!" She pointed at the two large shapes lumbering forward.

"They survived!" Ethan said happily, but suddenly the Rangers stumbled as the ground shook.

The team frowned as they looked up to see the Dino Stegozord stomping towards them. "Dino Zords!" White Ranger barked. "Attack!"

The Cephalazord and the Ankylozord jumped back and joined with the Dino Stegozord. The excitement the Rangers had quickly fell.

"Not again!" Nicolette cried, twin tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Our Zords!" Conner growled, clenching his fists. "He did it again! Just like the Stegozord!"

"I thought they would make a nice addition to my collection." Trent said. "The starfish device was just to reprogram them to obey me."

"Trent, how can you do this to us!?" Nicolette yelled.

"And you're not gonna get away with this!" Zack added, bringing up his morpher. "Brachio!"

His Zord lumbered through the forest towards them, depositing the four main Zords. And the four teen Rangers jumped to merge with their Zords, and created Thundermax Megazord.

"Let's make him pay!" Conner said, and his team nodded.

"You can't afford it!" Trent laughed, before punching the Megazord with the Cephalazord arm. Inside the Thundersaurus cockpit, sparks flew and electricity fizzed all over the walls. "Ankylozord! Drill Tail!"

Sustaining another attack, the Megazord fell to the ground, smoking slightly. "With our Zords, he's too powerful!" Nicolette complained.

"Now you're beginning to get it." Trent laughed maniacally. "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me?"

"If you think we'd do that." Conner scoffed. "You're crazier then I thought!"

"Then I'll take them."

The Dino Stegozord marched forward, raising the Ankylozord Drill again while the Rangers yelled for him to stop, and see reason. Before he could attack, something slammed into him from behind and Trent's creation was knocked off balance.

The monster, now giant sized, laughed. "I'm back! And the master says he don't like being double crossed!"

"Out of my way, insect!" Trent growled, powering up a huge attack from his Dino Stegozord. It ripped through the creature, and the monster fell to the ground, destroyed in one blow.

"What?" The Rangers watched in awe.

"Another day, Rangers!" Trent promised, before he and the Dino Stegozord disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the base. Kira, and Ethan sat against the front of the black Dino ATV, slumped over. Conner, and Nicolette sat behind them. Zack sat nearby, and Tommy paced.

"This is different from when I was under Rita's dark magic." Tommy said with a sigh.

"You put Zordon in another dimention, and at the same time, almost destroyed our Power Chamber, and you gave Alpha a virus." Zack summoned it all up, reminding Tommy.

"Trent has some nerve." Ethan groaned, as Tommy shot Zack a glare, who just smiled at his friend. "Why couldn't he just give up?"

"Good thing I never give up." Hayley said, walking up to them and getting their attention. "You're bikes are fixed."

"Awesome!" Ethan grinned.

"You're the best!" Nicolette smiled.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" The redhead asked. "And, as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy."

At this, Tommy turned to face them. "We're going to need all the help we can get." He sighed. "If Trent and Mesogog teamed up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Conner drove down the road, Nicolette sat in the passenger seat.

"Conner, pull over." She instructed, and he took a glance at her.

"What?"

"Pull over!" She snapped.

"Ok, ok." He easily pulled his Mustang to the side of the road, parked it and put his emergency lights on. As soon as he did, Nicolette was out of the car, got three steps in before she accetidently fell into the ditch - letting out a startled cry as she fell, she'd meant to jump over it.

"Colette!" Conner was out of his car in seconds and ran over to the ditch. He slid down and helped her sit up. "Babe, you ok?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." She rested against him, with his arm around her.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Trent is making me relive last year." She admitted. "When I betrayed the Ninja Rangers."

"I wanted to ask you about that."

"I didn't do it because I was forced to." Nicolette said as she sighed. "I did it on my own free will."

Conner frowned. "Why?"

"I was alone." She revealed. "Alone and scared. You, Ethan, and Kira get to go home and hug and enjoy your parents. I was robbed of that chance, because of Lothor." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Conner tightened his hold on her. "I get to come home to two older brothers. Wonderful brothers! But." She trailed off.

"It's not the same." He nodded.

More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yeah. That's why I chose to betray the Power Rangers. All Hunter had to say was 'traiter', and like a switch, I was betraying the heroes."

"That's in the past now." Conner gathered her in his arms, sliding her into his lap. "You shouldn't let it eat you now."

Her fist clutched in his shirt, as her head rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I know." She choked. "But that was weighing on me for a long time."

Conner held her for a long time, he kissed the side of her head. "Let's head to your place." He decided.

"Ok."

With that the two climbed up to stand on the side of the road. "You gonna be ok?" Conner asked as he open the passenger door of his Mustang.

Nicolette smiled, she leaned up and kissed him gently. "Yeah. Guess I just needed a little break down." She climbed back into the passenger seat.

Closing the door and grinning, Conner jogged over to the driver side of his car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **I had fun at the end of this!**


	16. Copy That

"Thanks for the help guys." Hayley said greatfully as Sierra, Nicolette, and Ethan put smoothies on three different trays.

"Not a problem Hayley." Sierra smiled, before the three carefully moved away with the trays and tried to balance them as they walked.

"Waiter!" Cassidy suddenly yelled, snapping her fingers in the air, startling the three. "Where's my smoothie?!" She demanded.

Ethan crashed into the girls, and the girls fell to the floor in front of Conner and Kira's table, as Ethan's tray of smoothies fell onto Cassidy.

"Clean up on aisle five." Conner said as he got up to help the girls, while Cassidy screamed. "Are you ladies ok?" He asked, now standing between Nicolette and Sierra.

"Yeah." Sierra pouted.

"Since when do you three work here?" Kira asked, watching as Cassidy screamed at Ethan, then grabbed Devin's drink and dumped it over the blue Ranger's head, before storming off.

"We wanted to help Hayley since Trent quit." Sierra answered as Ethan walked over.

"And we thought we could help her." Nicolette added. "They make it look so easy."

"This would've never happened if Trent hadn't quit." Ethan complained.

"Yeah, I guess kicking our butts is enough of a job to keep him busy these days." Conner scoffed.

"I hate to say this." Kira said, staring in her glass. "But even I think you guys were right, maybe there is no good left in Trent."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright creep!" Conner yelled as he, and the other Rangers arrived in a parking level of the town center, running up to Copyotter. "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah, who says?" The monster cackled.

"Whoa, ok. What kind of monster did Mesogog boil up this time?" Nicolette asked.

"Looks like a mix between a copier and a blender." Ethan tried to answer.

"Name's Copyotter! And here's a pepper for you!" The creature shouted, laughing a huge version of the green vegetable at the Rangers. Kira instinctively summoned her Thundermax Saber, swinging at the enemy and sending it right back like a baseball.

It hit the monster and exploded, causing her fellow Rangers to applaud her.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods." Kira stated. "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood!" Copyotter yelled, producing a shell.

"Allergic!" Nicolette cried, bouncing behind Ethan. "To all seafoods!" She added.

"This is what I call shell-shock!" The monster launched the shell, and many others at the Rangers. Wielding their Thundermax Sabers, they knocked them all away. "You'll pay for that."

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his weapon.

"That's exactly what I was looking for!" The monster cackled, the machine in it's center glowed a bright purple. "Now here's my secret power! Copy!"

The Rangers watched in shock as a copy of Ethan's Tricera Shield wound up in the monster's hands. "Tricera Shield!"

"No way!" Ethan shook his head in disbelief, before a blast of blue energy hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Ethan!" Nicolette cried, kneeling down by him. "You ok?"

"I think so."

"Now its on." Conner said as he, and Kira stepped up, pulling out their own weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Copy!" The monster again yelled, and red and yellow weapons wound up in his fuzzy paws.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner exclaimed.

"That's cheating!" Kira cried. The monster attacked them with their own weapons. Soon they too were on the ground. Pink Ranger quickly stood. Nicolette pulled out her Power Bow, despite her friends protests and the monster copied it, and she fell and landed on the ground.

"Owie!"

"He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" Kira asked.

"Copy!" The monster yelled, when it spoke, it sounded like Kira talking. "Hi! I'm the Yellow Ranger! Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira gasped, while the others burst out laughing. "Hey!"

Conner straightened up. "That's enough!"

"I agree." The monster said mockingly. "I have more important things to copy." And with that, he ran off.

Nicolette, Ethan, and Kira got back to their feet.

"How are we going to beat that guy?" Ethan asked.

"A bulldozer?" Nicolette offered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"The signal's coming from right around here!" Ethan said as he, and the others dismounted their Raptor Cycles near some woods.

"Where is he?" Conner frowned, scanning the forest.

"Looking for me?" Copotter asked, and the Rangers turned to see the creature standing there. "I was picking peppers!"

A series of peppers were launched at the Rangers, exploding one after another and sending the four teens to the ground.

"Careful!" Ethan warned. "Remember, he can copy our weapons!"

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira asked, and suddenly Red Ranger clapped his hands together.

"We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he copies it, then fires it, and then it expodes!"

"Sneaky." Ethan grinned. "I like it."

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" Copyotter growled, just before the Rangers pulled out their weapons and combine them together.

Conner then leaned forward, closing the tip and pointing it at Copyotter. The monster yelled out 'Copy' and after it's machine glowed purple, the same weapon wound up in his arms.

"That's it." Conner whispered.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" The monster opened the head of copied weapon, before firing at the fearful Rangers. They were knocked back hard, and sent flying through the air and into the nearby lake.

Close by, on the hill, Trent stood by the edge of the lake, rubbing his hands together. "So I guess I get to fight the winner."

Suddenly, a puple light appeared behind him a claw struck out, latching onto his shoulder, he frowned before being yanked and pulled through the invisiportal. Meanwhile, the Rangers stood up in the lake, and Copyotter readied the copied Z-Rex Blaster for another round.

"Alright, I can blast you again!" Copyotter yelled.

"I don't think so!" Black Ranger cried, running up to fight with his Brachio Staff in hand.

"Another one?" Copyotter frowned.

"Brachio Staff! Blade Strike!" Zack yelled, smashing the tip of his weapon into the ground and sending a shockwave of energy forward, that knocks Copyotter away. Removing his weapon, he ran to the others.

The monster got back up, and copied the Brachio Staff.

"Hey ... how did?" Zack was cut off when his own weapon was mirrored. He, and the other Rangers were sent flying into the water again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter taunted as the Rangers were thrown back onto the ground. Suddenly a loud noise came to their ears. "Huh?"

A white light blasted the monster aside, and Trent appeared, morphed, flying through the air on his white Dino ATV. He landed on the other side of the creature, getting off his ATV.

"You look like you could use some help." He said, as the Rangers pushed themselves to their feet. Trent pulled out his Dino Sword, and sped forward, attacking Copyotter. Finally, he leapt through the air, attempting to strike the creature head on.

But sadly, he was met with his own attack as Copyotter came crashing into him, running at super speed and striking him several times with a copy of the Dino Sword. The others watched in confusion.

"Whose side is he on now?" Ethan frowned.

"Trent has played so many mind games on us already." Nicolette replied. "At the moment I have no idea."

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, stepping closer to the downed White Ranger.

"Actually ... no." Trent began, getting up. "Super Dino Mode!"

"Whoa!" Nicolette gasped. "He has Super Dino Mode too?"

"And I like it!" Trent grinned, ducking as a laser blast thrown by Copyotter explodes around him, but he's unaffected.

"Bye now." The monster chuckled, only to gasp when Trent came flying out of the smoke towards him.

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled, slamming into him and driving him backwards, where he smashed him into a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter whined.

"Not anymore!" Trent said, blasting the monster with blue lightning that caused it to explode as he walked away.

"Trent?" Kira asked.

"This another trick?" Conner demanded.

Any responses were cut off as Copyotter grew to giant size.

As the Brachio lumbered into view, and depositing the Zords. Conner, Nicolette, Kira, and Ethan looked at Trent suspiciously before Conner, Kira, and Ethan ran off to jump into their Zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

Nicolette folded her arms as she watched Trent, who watched her in return, she sighed. "Power down!" She called, and powered down. "Give me a reason to not tear you to pieces and feed you to my cat." She threatened.

"Please, let me explain myself." Trent begged as he held up his hands in surrender. And Nicolette sighed.

"I was in your shoes once." She told him. "But I wasn't under a mind control, I just did it. I don't have an excuse for what I've done."

Trent hesitated, then he powered down. "Thank you."

Nicolette pressed her lips together. "Just talk."

Trent hesitated again, his eyes lingered on Zack who was standing nearby, and watching.

"Talk, Trent!" Nicolette yelled, and his focus was quickly turned to her.

"It was the Dino Gem." Trent began. "It's really powerful." He explained. "I couldn't control it, it was so powerful that I was morphing whenever the Gem wanted to morph." He explained, his face pleading. "I didn't know what was happening at first. I had no control, no control at all."

Nicolette chewed on her lower lip, turning to face Zack, who moved his morpher to the mouth piece of his helmet. "Tommy, you get all that?"

" _Yeah_." Tommy's voice came through. " _I believe him, I think its safe to bring him to the base_."

Suddenly Nicolette was knocked to the ground by Zeltrax, who had teleported in silently, ready to attack. Nicolette rolled, landing on her back. "Zeltrax!"

"I've been watching for this moment for a long time." Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword. He raied the weapon, but before it can make contact with Nicolette, Trent had morphed and his Drago Sword comes into view, blocking the hit.

"Get back, Zeltrax!" Trent ordered.

"You!" Zeltrax cried angrily, before being kicked backwards to the ground.

"Nicolette!" Zack ran over to her, helping her up. "What's going on?" He asked as they watched Trent and Zeltrax battle it out. Until Trent ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired purple lightning in his direction.

"Trent's no longer evil." Nicolette answered. "Something must've happened to his Dino Gem and that finally turned him back into the good guy again."

Suddenly Zeltrax was in front of them, he knocked Zack back, before grabbing Nicolette and twisted her arms painfully behind her back, and she cried in pain, then Zeltrax's sword was on her neck from behind.

That was enough time for Trent to recover, getting up, he ran at Zeltraz and jumping on his back to yank him away from Nicolette, who stumbled and fell to her knees and grabbed her neck.

"No!" Zack called, racing over to Nicolette, falling to his own knees. "Let me see, let me see!" He said quickly, and she lifted her head a little so he could look at the wound. "It's just a graze, thankfully." He pulled out his weapon, and used the tip of it, tearing off a little of her shirt, then gently placing it over the wound. "Are you ok?" He asked, and she nodded.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!" Zeltrax suddenly roared, and Zack looked over Nicolette's shoulder to see Zeltrax lying on the ground, before disappearing in a flash.

"Power down!" Trent called, before running over to the two. "Is that proof enough for you Mr. Taylor?" He asked as he knelt down by them.

Zack clamped him on the shoulder. "No hard feelings any more kid. You have a mean swing." He stood up. "Now help me with her."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette was sitting on the edge of a table, as a doctor bandged the side of her throat. "You were lucky the blade didn't go a little deeper." He told her. "You're all done." He smiled.

She returned it. "Thank you doctor." Once the doctor opened the door of the little room, she walked out with him following and the two walked up to the front desk.

Hunter, and Blake were in the waiting room. "Colette!" Hunter cried as she walked through the hall door. "Sis! Thank God!" He ran towards her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Your teacher called us." Blake said as it was his turn to hug her. "Dr. Oliver said another student brought you here."

"I'm ok." She reassured her brothers. "Really, I'm fine. Just wanna go home."

The three turned and started to walk off. Once they got further down the hallway, they were met by Trent, who was leaning against a wall.

"Trent?" Nicolette asked.

"Hi." He greeted nervously. "I just came back from visiting the others."

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I still feel really bad for what I've done." Trent answered. "I don't know how to make it right."

The three Bradley's looked at each other, then looked back at Trent. "Why don't you come over tonight and the three of can talk about it?" Blake suggested.


	17. Trassic Triumph

The following day, at the Cyberspace, Hayley smiled as she watched Trent serve drinks to the customers. She continued to smile as Trent seemed to be back to normal. Conner, Nicolette, Kira, and Ethan walked in and sat down at the bar. "Someone seems happy about something." Ethan noticed the beaming smile on Hayley.

"I'm just glad Trent's back." Hayley told them with relief.

"Me too. I'm so glad he's not using our butt's as basketballs." Nicolette said. "Mine still hurts from the last time he forced the four of us to kiss pavement."

"And with the attitude adjustment, he's almost likeable now." Conner added.

"I heard that." Trent said with a teasing smile, walking past his new teammates and glanced over to Hayley, while setting down his tray. "Two more Strawberry Blasts please."

Hayley smiled with a nod, before she got the smoothies ready. "So, how's it going?" Ethan asked Trent.

"Fantastic." Trent said. "I feel like a new me."

"We're just glad the old you is back." Kira told Trent, while Ethan nodding.

"Yeah." Nicolette added. "You have a knock out swing." She smiled as Conner wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Trent laughed. "So do you."

"You're one of us now." Kira added. "No more secrets."

"You're right." Trent nodded, just as Hayley put the smoothies on the tray. Trent turned away, and whispered. "No more secrets."

Nicolette pulled out her cell, checking the time. "Gotta go! Tori's not going to be thrilled with me for being late again!" She turned to quickly leave, her friends watching her.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"Tori needs me to help her at the mall!" Nicolette exclaimed. "Bye!" With that she hurried out of the Cyberspace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that day, Nicolette and Tori were at the mall food court. "We should do this more often." Tori smiled, taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah." Nicolette smiled. "So what's happening in the." She trailed off as she looked around, then she leaned forward. "In the ninja world?" She finished.

"Everything's all good." Tori smiled. "And." She reached into her purse and pulled out a picture. "Hunter's going to kill me, but look who's back." She smiled, handing the picture to the younger girl.

Nicolette gasped, then gave a squeal of delight. "Jennifer!" She smiled brightly. "Wow!" She handed the picture back.

"And it also means you being his sister." Tori trailed off with a smirk, and Nicolette laughed and clapped her hands in glee.

"That's going to be so much fun!" Her smile quickly fadded when her bracelet beeped. "Aw man." She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Buzz kill."

"At least it's not Trent this time." Tori replied.

Nicolette got up from her chair. "I'm sorry Tor."

"Don't worry about it." Tori told her. "Go."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Now morphed, Nicolette ninja streaked back to Reefside to find Conner, Ethan, and Kira battling Zeltrax, and losing. "Forget how to count Zeltrax?" Nicolette ran at him, pulling out her Thundermax Blaster and shot him, then ran to her friends. "Guys! Are you ok?"

"Now that you're here." Ethan sighed.

Zeltrax fired a blast at the Rangers, creating a small explosion and shooting them down. In the process, Conner lost his Thundermax Blaster.

"Conner!" Ethan yelled.

"Catch!" Kira called, before she and Ethan threw their blasters in his direction.

Conner caught both of them, before leaping into the air. "Double Trouble!" He exclaimed, before he shot down Zeltrax.

Suddenly, Zeltrax's new monster, and a White Dino Ranger leapt down from a building and landed beside Zeltrax. "So, you stopped Zeltrax." White Ranger hissed. "Try and stop my Terrorsaurus!"

"Trent?" Nicolette groaned. "But I thought he was on our side?"

"He is!" Kira insisted. "As far as we know, that isn't Trent."

"At least we hope not." Conner said.

Terrorsaurus started stepping towards the Rangers, who were in defensive stances. "Let me show you the extent of my powers." He said. "You will be defeated."

"Not on my watch!" The real Trent called, as he drove up on his ATV in Ranger form. He fired lasers at Zeltrax, the other White Ranger, and Terrorsaurus, before pulling over by his friends. "Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun."

"Wait, who's who?" Ethan asked, confused, looking from one White Ranger to the other White Ranger.

"Guys, it's me." Trent insisted.

Evil White Ranger huffed. "Enjoy your reunion while you can, nothing you do can stop us now!" He growled, before disappearing through an invisiportal with Zeltrax and Terrorsaurus.

"Ok, Power Down!" Trent commanded, as he did the others also demorphed with a flash of light. "Are you guys ok?"

"Great." Conner said sarcastically. "Do you by chance have a twin brother you never told us about?" He wanted to know.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers returned to the base, where Tommy and Zack were. "Ok, so we barely get one White Ranger under control, and now another one shows up." Kira stated the facts as she paced, she stopped and turned to Trent. "You have any idea who it could be?"

"I have no clue." Trent shook his head.

Tommy turned around in his chair. "My sensors show me some kind of clone energy force." He explained. "It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Yeah, well he may not be alive, but his kick sure felt real." It was clear that Conner's still upset about the outcome.

"I never said it wasn't real." Tommy pointed out. "He's a threat alright."

"Well now that that's settled, what about the Terrorsaurus?" Ethan asked, changing the subject. "Man, he was raggedy!"

"He's giving off some of the same reading as the other White Ranger." Tommy noticed. "It's almost like they were one in the same."

Conner glared at Trent, anger boiling inside him. "I knew it!" He started to stalk toward Trent, who rolled his eyes and stood up. "He never should've been here in the first place!"

"Conner." Nicolette took arm, trying to pull him back. "We need Trent's help in defeating Mesogog. We can't afford to have him _not_ on the team."

"She's right." Zack agreed. "We're going to need Trent's help big time." He turned to Trent. "Trent, come with me."

"Why not me?" Conner asked. "Or Ethan, or one of the girls?"

"You'll have your role in this Conner." Zack promised. "Trust me." He assured. "Right now, I need Trent. Keep an eye on the city, and call if that thing returns." With that he left with Trent.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Alexi Poporof, exchange student, kicked the ball along the field, dodging defenders left, right and center, and eventually scoring. Conner watched for the longest time, Nicolette walked up to him.

"You ok?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Fine, why?" He asked.

"Because you've been green all day." She linked her arm through his. "Stop being so jealous."

"The guy won't even talk to me!" Conner huffed. "How am I suppose to compete with that?"

Nicolette sighed. "You're jealous for the wrong reasons." She said, looking up at him, until the ball landed at her feet.

Conner kicked it up into his hands, just as Alexi came over.

"Hey, nice kick." Conner commented. "Can you."-

Alexi cut him off by grabbing the ball and running back to the field to play, both Conner and Nicolette watched him go as another soccer player joined them.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" She demanded. "That was _completely rude_!"

"McKnight." The other player thumped Conner in the arm. "Get in here."

"Maybe later." Conner stated, his eyes never leaving the strange boy.

"He's good." The other soccer player pointed out, following Conner's gaze to see Alexi playing.

"Hey! Nobody is better then Conner McKnight!" Nicolette walked up to the other player, who backed away with a little fear. "Got it!" She demanded, ready to pounce, only for Conner to grab her around the waist.

"Ok, babe, you had your fun."

The other soccer player let out a breath of relef, before looking at Conner. "Better be careful or you might find yourself replaced."

"Excuse me?!" Nicolette demanded.

"Whoa, calm down girl." The other guy held up his hands in surrender. "It's a joke." With that he hurried off, back to the game.

"Yeah! You better run!" Nicolette yelled after him, just before their morphers beeped. Since she was still in his arms, she looked up at him.

"Come on." Conner pulled away from her and started off, Nicolette started to follow but she turned back around and glared. "Colette!" Conner hurried back over to her. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two hurried into the base, and ran up to their friends, who are at the computers. "What's up?" Conner asked in annoyance.

"Our problem just got a lot bigger." Ethan stated, as Terrorsaurus growled on screen. Ethan typed something on the keyboard. "He's in the woods outside town." He said, after locating Terrorsaurus.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?" Conner asked.

"Our orders, remember?" Kira reminded him. "Zack said to call him, and Trent if that freak showed up again."

"But why?" Conner asked. "I mean, it's obvious they've got something important. We can handle this."

Tommy rubbed his chin, in thought. "Alright." He turned to the teens slightly. "But the minute things get ugly, call for backup."

"Let's do it." Ethan nodded. "We can call the Zords from here."

The Rangers exchanged glances and nodded, before getting into formation. "Ready?" Conner asked, raising his morpher, his teammates following.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once forming the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Rangers looked up to see storm clouds appearing in the air. "Something's wrong." Conner said, before lightning crackled.

The Rangers looked ahead to see the Cephalo and Dimetro Zords walk over. "It's the Zords!" Ethan pointed, until the two Dino Zords got trapped into bubbles.

"It's a trap!" Kira realized.

"And you fell for it." Terrorsaurus added as he appeared, and the two Zords disappeared into him.

Terrorsaurus charged at the Thundersaurus and attacked it at rapid speed, making the Megazord jolt and spark. The Dino Zords disconnected with each other, while the Rangers fell out of them and landed on the ground. "Now you're mine!" Terrorsaurus laughed, before he shot four bubbles at the Dino Zords, and they disappeared inside him too.

"No!" Nicolette cried.

Conner's hand moved to his head, making his teammates glance over at him. "I'm getting a weird feeling." He muttered. "Something's calling me."

"Conner, you ok?" Kira asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think so." He nodded.

It wasn't long until Terrorsaurus shrunk down to normal size, and got ready to face the Rangers. "Head too big for your helmet?" He teased.

"What've you done with our Zords?" Conner demanded, stepping forwards.

"You should be more worried about what I'll do to you." Terrorsaurus threatened. "Your Zords belong to me now. Prepare for your demise!"

Terrorsaurus grew large tattered white wings, and started to fly towards the Rangers. "In your dreams!" Ethan scoffed, before he and the others took out their Thundermax Blasters and shot in Terrorsaurus' direction. But, no damage was done, as the monster continued to fly and slashed the Rangers with his claws.

"Look out!" Nicolette called over to Ethan, who was picked up by Terrorsaurus.

"Let go of me!" Ethan demanded.

"As you wish." Terrorsaurus said, before dropping Ethan into a large mud puddle.

Conner, Kira, and Nicolette ran over and helped him up, while Terrorsaurus landed back on the ground. "You are powerless against me." He laughed.

"Let's try using our Sabers." Conner suggested, before all of them summoned their Thundermax Sabers.

The four Rangers charged at Terrorsaurus from different directions, but the monster disppeared, making the Rangers hit each other inside, and they fell. As the fight continued on, the Rangers continued to lose.

"Maybe we should've waited for Zack." Conner realized.

"Gee, you think?" Ethan said sarcastically.

As the Rangers stumbled back to their feet, Terrorsaurus fired a laser at them, making the four fall over a cliff and into a river. Once the battle was over, the four limped out of the river, before falling to their knees. "It's happening again." Conner grabbed his head again. "Something ... something isn't right."

"Our butts are getting kicked, that's what's wrong." Nicolette said.

"I can't explain it. I just know that Trent and Zack need me." Conner insisted, before running off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Conner came back. And the Rangers ran over to the city to see Terrorsaurus. "Charge!" The Rangers cried, as they charged at Terrorsaurus with their Thundermax Sabers. Terrorsaurus charged back at rapid speed and attacked the Rangers before firing a laser at them, and knocking them off the building. The four landed on their feet on the ground, and Terrorsaurus jumped down too.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner called, as he slashed Terrorsaurus multiple times with his saff. Unfortunately, Terrorsaurus caught the staff and slashed Conner with his claws.

Ethan charged next at Terrorsaurus with his shield. "Triceraaaa!" He yelled, but didn't finish since he was thrown into a tree by Terrorsaurus.

"Don't think we're done yet!" Kira exclaimed, as she and Nicolette rolled over and used their Thundermax Blasters to fire lasers at Terrorsaurus, but he was unaffected.

Terrorsaurus grabbed the two girls before kicking them down. "How about an encore?" He suggested, before blasting another laser at the Rangers, making them scream. "First I took your Zords, now I will destroy you!"

"Alright, I think it's time for Super Dino Mode!" Conner decided.

The white spikes grew on the Rangers' suits, before all of them got into fighting stances and got ready to fight.

"It won't matter." Terrorsaurus scoffed.

"Bring it on!" Nicolette demanded.

"Charge!" The Rangers cried, before running up to Terrorsaurus.

The four Rangers leapt into the air, but Terrorsaurus fired another laser and shot them to the ground. "Power Rangers, let me be the first to say, you're doomed!" Terrorsaurus yelled, as the Rangers lost their Super Dino Mode.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Conner insisted, as he stumbled back onto his feet.

Terrorsaurus fired a beam that wrapped itself around Conner and pulled him forward, before throwing him into a wall. Nicolette, Ethan, and Kira ran over over to Conner and helped him up. "You will learn respect!" Terrorsaurus exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Zack called, running over with a white shield.

Terrorsaurus shot a laser in Zack's direction, but Zack blocked it with the shield. "Not this time!" Zack struggled, before deflecting the laster back at Terrorsaurus, causing some damage to him.

"Conner, you know what to do." Zack told Red Ranger, as he handed the shield to Conner.

"Ok!" Conner said, before he accepted the shield and glanced over to the others. "Ethan, Kira, Colette, I'm gonna need your total trust. I'm gonna need your Dino Powers. Do you trust me?"

Nicolette bit her lower lip. "Of course I do."

"I always did." Ethan agreed.

"Let's do this." Kira nodded before the three summoned their powers.

Conner held out his shield, before the others used their energy to power the shield. "Trassic Power, engage!" He commanded, as the shield glowed in all the Ranger colors.

As the shield turned red, gold, and black. Conner's uniform changed too. In a flash of light, the sides of Conner's helmet turned gold, he gained gold shoulder plates, and the triangles on this uniform turned blue and gold.

Kira, Ethan, and Nicolette fell to their knees with demorphs from the small loss of their powers. The three slowly stood, as Conner stepped towards Terrorsaurus. "You're in big trouble now." He said. "Shield of Triumph, activate!"

Conner's shield glowed and red and gold, before transporting him and Terrorsaurus away. After awhile, Conner returned with Terrorsaurus, who fell down and exploded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the battle was over, the Rangers returned to the base. "That shield rocks." Kira commented on Conner's new weapon.

"So cool!" Nicolette agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers." Conner told them.

Ethan shrugged a little. "Anything to help get our Zords back."

"I just wish you could've felt what it was like." Conner said, remembering the battle. "The power is amazing!"

Tommy walked over to his students. "The power was always meant for you, Conner." He said. "All you had to do was trust yourself, then it would be easy for others to trust you too."

"See? All that jealously, and look how everything turned out." Ethan pointed out.

Conner crossed his arms. "Almost everything."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Conner, and Nicolette walked onto the soccer field, and Conner stopped the ball with his foot as it was kicked to them.

Alexi approached them as Nicolette picked up the soccer ball and gave it to Conner.

"Here." The red Ranger passed the new guy the soccer.

"Thank you."

"So, how are you?" Conner asked, trying for to make him at ease, and Nicolette smiled at the new guy.

"Good, uh … you are Conner, right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, both boys spoke at the same time.

"Look, I just wanted to say that."-

"Conner, I just wanted to."-

Both grinned, a small laugh escaping both.

"You first," Conner offered.

"No, you."

Conner looked at his Nicolette, who gave a nod, then he looked back at the exchange student. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Conner told him. "About getting all up in your face back at Cyberspace. I mean, my friends are always telling me to shut up, and."-

"Please, stop." Alexi requested.

"Yeah, just like that." Conner chuckled sheepishly, and Nicolette laughed.

"He said it a little more gently." She grinned, making Conner sigh.

"No, no, it's me, I … my English … not very good." Alexi replied. "And I think you will not understand me."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Nicolette asked.

"So, that's why you didn't want to talk before?" Conner frowned.

"I am … ah … how you say?" Alexi searched for the words, clearly flustered. "Nervous about my English."

"Dude, your english is great!" Conner exclaimed, smiling, and Nicolette also smiled. "Look, let's forget the whole thing and start again, deal?" Conner asked.

"Deal." Alexi nodded, and they shook on it before running off towards the field. Alexi kicked the ball towards the others, and Conner got it first. Together, the boys passed back and forth, up the field, until they scored.

"Sweet!" Conner exclaimed.

"That's my Conner." Nicolette smiled as she watched from the sidelines.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Ok, I deleted my Ninja Storm, Lunar Form fic cause I felt I wasn't going anywhere with it. So I decided I would make a Ninja Storm fic with Nicolette. But I need to know if you guys would like that, and the girlfriend that my OC mentioned will be in it too.**

 **Please let me know what you think, just one more update until 'The Passion Of Conner'! I had so much fun with that one!**


	18. A Star Is Torn

It was the dead of night, all was quiet in the Bradley household, along with the rest of their neighborhood. Nicolette suddenly bolted up in bed, her favorite Christmas bear falling to the floor, as she sat up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" She breathed, running a hand through her hair. "Nightmare." She sighs, before getting out of bed and makes her way out her bedroom.

She pokes her head out, looking up and down the hallway. Blake's bedroom is quiet, so she silently walks out of her room, through the hall and downstairs.

Stepping foot downstairs, Nicolette continues to be quiet since Hunter's bedroom, which is the master bedroom is downstairs and right next to the kitchen.

She steps into the kitchen, and walks over to the fridge and pokes her head into it.

Suddenly the kitchen light turns on, and she can't hold in the scream as she spins around, only to see Hunter standing in the doorway that led to his bedroom. His hair bedhead, with his arms folded.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Midnight snack." Nicolette turned back to the still open fridge.

"Colette." Hunter walked up to the fridge, and lazily leaned on the door. "What's going on? I've been catching you in the kitchen or in the backyard for the past two days now. What's wrong?" He asked. "You can't hide forever."

"Ok, ok." Nicolette walked around him and over to a cabnet, opening it she grabbed the cookies. "I had a dream." She didn't turn around, but felt Hunter's eyes on her back. "Actually, it felt more like a nightmare." Picking up the cookies, she turned and walked over to the table to sit down.

"What's the nightmare?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to her, and reached for a cookie.

"It starts off in last year, when you and Blake were under Lothor's spell." She began. "And after I brought you guys into Ninja Ops, we captured Cam and Sensei."

Hunter let her relive the memories of last year.

"And when I revealed myself to the Wind Rangers." Nicolette paused, trailing off.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"When I walked out from behind you and Blake to show myself to Shane, Tori, and Dustin." She shook her head. "It wasn't them. Instead it was Conner, Ethan, and Kira. And we were no longer in Ninja Ops, but in the Dino Lab, and instead of you guys holding Cam hostage, it was Hayley, and Dr. Oliver was in the orb that we'd just put Sensei in."

Hunter stared. "Whoa." He ran a hand through his bedhead hair. "No wonder you haven't been sleeping."

"What does it mean?" Nicolette asked, tears glittered in her eyes. "It's been the same one every night."

"I think you should talk to Sensei about it." Hunter suggested, reaching over to give her a side hug. "He'll know what to do." He said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Nicolette found Kira in front of a computer in Hayley's Cyberspace. "Hey." She greeted, as Kira looked up at her. "You ok? I'm sorry I didn't get your text, I overselpt this morning." She frowned, seeing the look on Kira's face. "What is it?"

"I have awesome news." Kira answered. "But nobody'll listen."

"I'm here now." Nicolette smiled. "What's your news?"

Kira smiled, before getting excited. "Earlier today, I got a call from a really big music manager." She ssaid with excitment. "He wants to sign me, record one of my songs, and do a video!"

"That's awesome!" Nicolette smiled. "Go, do it!" She encouraged. "There's a star with your name."

"Thanks!" Kira beamed, before looking down at her watch, and her beaming smile faded. "I have to be at the studio in 5 minutes!" She panicked. "I'll never make it."

"Ninja time." Nicolette grabbed Kira, and quickly pulled her outside. "Hold on tight!" She instructed, gripping her friend, before streaking away to the studio with Kira, who shrieked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once at the studio, the girls walked into the building and looked around. Kira stumbling as she hugged Nicolette's arm. "Never do that again!" She said with a dizzy tone. "I think we broke the sound barerr!"

"We're here aren't we?" Nicolette grinned. "And for future reference, don't say that in front of a ninja."

Kira stumbled over to a chair, and plopped down. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I hate to leave you." Nicolette said. "Will you be ok?"

Kira grinned. "Yeah. Thanks for the speed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner, and Ethan contacted Nicolette to help them pick up a titanium servo mechanism, Nicolette met up with them at Anton Mercer Industries. Conner opened up a wooden crate, which contained the mechanism. "This is it." Conner assured Nicolette and Ethan, before closing the crate, and locking it.

Ethan filled out a form, before handing it to a worker. "Here you go." He said, before the worker left.

"Alright, let's go." Nicolette said, before she and Conner grabbed the box, and the three started walking.

Sadly, and army of Tyrannodrones appeared in font of the Rangers, who looked down at the box, before dropping it and getting into fighting stances. "Don't these guys ever take a vacation?" Conner grumbled, before the Tyrannodrones charged at them.

Conner ducked before he kicked a Tyrannodrone in the gut, and rolled onto a platform to fight off more. Ethan flipped over some crates and aimed a lower kick at a Tyrannodrone, who flipped over it. Ethan flipped over the crate again before he kicked another Tyrannodrone into a wall. And Nicolette kicked away a couple of Tyrannodrones before she flipped off the platform she stood on, and landed on the ground on her feet.

Ethan climbed on top of a truck to avoid some of the Tyranndrones, before he jumped off and rolled on the floor. One of the Tyrannodrones was about to hit him, causing Ethan to activate his Tricera Skin to block the hit.

Conner fought off one of the Tyrannodrones, before he used his superspeed to zoom over two other Tyrannodrones, and kicked them away.

Nicolette thunder kicked a Tyrannodrone, then jumped over a swing that would've tripped her. She then combined her Ninja Streak and her Dino Shield to take out the rest of the Tyrannodrones.

And that was the last, as the Tyrannodrones disappeared through an invisiportal, and the three teens regrouped around the crate. "Well, that was fun." Conner said sarcastically.

"We better get this thing back to base." Nicolette suggested. "I hate this place, it's giving me all kinds of creepy chills!"

"I hear that." Ethan agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Conner, Ethan, and Nicolette carried the crate down the steps of the Dino Lab, Ethan's phone rang. "What is that?" Conner asked, as the three stopped walking down the steps, and put the crate down.

"My phone." Ethan responded.

"Dude, you gotta change that ringtone." Conner insisted, and Ethan pulled his phone out of his pocket, before glancing at Conner.

"What's the matter with it?"

"Are you serious?" Conner panted slightly, from carrying the crate.

Ethan answered his phone and moved it to his ear. "Hello? Hello?" He repeated, then hung up. "Must've hung up."

The three continued to carry the crate down, until Conner's phone was the next to ring. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Ethan groaned, as the three stopped again.

"Hey, it's better then your ringtone." Conner defended.

Nicolette, and Ethan sat down at the bottom of the stairs and attempted to stop the crate from sliding down. "Answer the damn phone, McKnight!" Nicolette demanded, as Conner searched his pockets for his phone, but couldn't find it.

"You know what, forget it." Conner decided. "Let's just get this thing inside."

But just as they touched the crate, Nicolette's phone rang off. "Avril Lavigne?" Ethan asked as Nicolette pulled her phone out from her back pocket.

"I really like her songs." Nicolette defended, just before Conner plucked her phone out of her hand. "Conner!"

"No more stopping take pointless phone calls." Conner insisted, as he shoved his girlfriend's phone in his pocket. "Until we hook this thing up, you'll get it back."

"Hunter is going to kill you if that was him." Nicolette said with an eye roll.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later. Conner, Ethan, and Nicolette hooked up the device in the crate, while Tommy and Hayley sat at the computers, and Zack stood on the other side of Tommy. "So, let me get this straight." Conner started, as he knelt by the device. "We just have to transfer the information from our computer into this, instal it, then we're ready?"

"Only problem is that the computer's not accepting the data." Hayley frowned, as a big red X appeared on the screen. "I just don't understand it."

"Keep trying Hayley." Tommy encouraged.

Ethan was in the back, on his laptop, using it find his 'soul mate' again. "Hey, what do you guys think of this one?" He asked with a grin. "She's single, attractive both inside and out ... believes she was Cleopatra in another life, and loves to paint portraits of snakes." He finished, his grin now disappeared.

The others laughed. "Sounds good historically." Nicolette giggled.

"Sounds like a perfect mach to me." Conner snickered, making Ethan roll his eyes.

"The only time someone thought they were Cleopatra, was when Dustin and Shane plowed into each other." A thoughtful look appeared on Nicolette's face. "Dustin thought he was Cleopatra, and Shane thought he was Dixie, the wonder pillow." She smiled, then it faded when everyone turned to give her strange looks. "It really happened!" She defended herself.

Kira entered the Dino Lab, coming down the stairs. "Great, you're all here." She ran up to the computer.

"Kira, where have you been?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, you should check in once in awhile." Ethan suggested as he, Conner, and Nicolette walked over the computer too.

"I have." Kira said, looking up at him, she turned around. "Anyway, I need your opinion on something, and I need you all to be honest." She instructed, then handed the over a disc. "Dr. O can you play this?"

"Sure." Tommy nodded, grabbing the disc and inserted it into the computer.

Kira bit her lip, as Techno music and a video started to play. The video showed Kira wearing dark make-up, a weird black dress, and her hair was spiked up with some silver extensions. The background was space themed.

"Alright, tell me the truth." Kira insisted, once the video was over.

"Well." Ethan trailed off.

"It's." Hayley also trailed off.

"What?" Kira asked. "Isn't someone going to tell me what they really think?"

"I will." Conner volunteered.

"Conner!" Everyone, but Kira, warned.

"No, let him talk!" Kira insisted.

"I think it's just ... not you."

"And that song is defently not you." Nicolette added.

Kira sighed. "I know." She looked away. "What was I thinking?"

Suddenly the computer beeped. "Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound." Ethan muttered, as he stood on the other side of Conner, they all watched as an image of a large space ship life craft appeared on the screen.

"Either something escaped from the Air Show, or we're in trouble." Conner said.

"Zeltrax." Tommy stated, before the monitors showed a large worm like creature drop down from the ship and on the ground. "You guys handle it. I'm gonna try and help Hayley to get our new weapon powered up."

Zack clamped him on the shoulder. "Good luck." He said as the Rangers formed into a line, and raised their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Thundersaurus Megazord turned, as the creature fired a blast of energy of them, causing the Rangers to scream, while the Thundersaurus fell down. "What's going on? Where's he going?" Nicolette asked, once the Megazord got back to it's feet and watched the creature roll away.

" _Guys_." Zack's voice was heard. " _That thing's in the area. We have to intercept it before it get to the city_."

The Rangers nodded, before they left the Megazord. And once on the ground, they ran up to Zack, who was looking up at Zeltrax's new space craft in the air. "What do we do, Zack?" Conner asked.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can." Zack said, before raising his morpher. "Brachio Zord!"

The Brachio Zord stomped over, but the creature attacked, making the Dino Zords roar from inside. Suddenly the creature seperated into several small air crafts that flew into the air. "Look out!" Ethan yelled, before an air craft shot a laser behind the Rangers, creating an explosion and sending the Rangers to the ground.

"He's getting away!" Zack cried, before he stood and leapt into Zeltrax's space craft.

The small air crafts blasted the Brachio Zord, which roared and fell on it's side. "We have to do something!" Nicolette insisted.

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

"Might be time to go Trassic, Conner." Kira suggested.

The four Rangers watched as the air crafts connected with each other again to form the creature. "I think you're right." Conner agreed, before summoning his Trassic Shield. "Trissic Ranger, Engage!" Conner called as Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette shot their powers into the shield.

Just like before, Conner went into Trassic Mode, and the others demophed dropping to thier knees at the loss of power. Conner leapt into the air in an attempt to attack the creature, but he was hit and landed back on the ground. "Ok, knew plan." Conner decided, grabbing his Thundermax Blaster and shooting lasers at the creature, which was unaffected. The creature shot a laser at Conner, who used his shield to block the hit. "What?" Conner mumbled, as his shield started to glow.

Suddenly the Rangers heard a roar, Conner looked to see a new Dino Zord in the distance that resembled a Styracosaurus. "Whoa, Hayley did it!" He cheered. "Triassic Megarover is online!"

Conner was lifted up and appeared in the cockpit of the Dino Zord. "This is sweet." He commented, before plugging in his shield. "Shield of Triumph, Fully Power!"

The new Zord roared before it stomped into battle with the Megarover, while the other Rangers smiled at seeing the new Zord. The creature split into several crafts again, before shooting lasers at the Megarover, which was attected. The air crafts combined again, while the Styraco Zord chased it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Conner grinned, as he caught up to the creature and was able to defeat it. "Alright!"

After leaving the Megarover and demorphing, Conner ran over to his friends. "Where's Zack?" He asked first, as the others exchanged glances. Conner looked up at the space craft. "He's still up there?"

Sudenly, the Rangers gasped as they watched the space craft started to explode with Zack still inside. "NO!" The Rangers cried once the ship exploded in the sky.

"This can't be happening!" Nicolette cried, shaking her head.

"It's alright, guys." Zack said, and the Rangers turned around to see Zack behind them walking over. "I made it out."

The four teens smiled before running over to their mentor. "You're ok!" Kira smiled with relief.

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked.

"Zeltrax is gone." Zack answered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

The next day Conner, Ethan, Kira, Nicolette, and Trent were walking on the set for Kira's new music video, until Cam ran up to them. "Ok, everything is all set." He said. "Camera's are ready, playback is good. All you have to do is sing."

"Thanks for setting everything up, Cam." Nicolette smiled at him.

"Well, I've learned my lesson." Kira said. "From now on, no more letting someone tell me who to be."

"Especially since who you are is already cool." Trent added, making Kira smile.

Conner noticed Ethan was look around the area. "Hey, you looking for something?"

"I'm meeting my Cyber-Hottie today!" Ethan grinned and rubbed his hands. "I figured you can't get a much better date then a music video shooting."

"How do you know who she is?" Nicolette asked.

"She's wearing a pink hat and a maching jacket." Ethan described, before seeing a girl matching his description. "There she is now!" He said excitedly, before running over to the girl.

The others watched as Ethan's 'Cyber-Hottie' was revealed to be Cassidy Cornell. "I don't believe it." Trent shook his head, while Nicolette busted up laughing.

Kira climbed up on stage, and started to sing, while Cam and Devin shot the video and the audience cheered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Ok, I forgot about Disappearing Act. And I don't know how I'm going to do Fighting Spirit since I have Zack as the Black Ranger and not Tommy**


	19. Disappearing Act

Sensei walked through the grounds of the Ninja School, Nicolette following him as she explained her dream to him and how it kept recurring every night for the last three nights.

"This sounds like a challenge." Sensei spoke once she finished.

"I don't understand the nightmare." Nicolette told him. "What does it mean?"

"That you have a hard choice to make." Sensei answered as they walked over to a bench, and sat down. "I believe your nightmare is trying to tell you something, maybe trying to warn you in some way."

Nicolette frowned. "Warn me?" She asked. "About what?"

Sensei turned to look at her. "When the time is right, you will have to choose."

A look of realization hit her. "Wait, wait!" She said in almost a panic voice. "I can't betray the Rangers!"

"You were not a Ranger last year, but what you did." He gently took her hand. "You did it out of love for your brothers."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers ran into the Dino Lab through the tunnel entrance. "What's the emergency?" Trent asked, as he and the others looked over to Hayley, Tommy, and Zack.

"Hayley thinks she might be able to demorph me." Zack told them, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"That's great!" Kira smiled, so did the other teens. "How?"

"With a little help from a small rock we found." Hayley answered. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can bring Zack back to his normal self. Problem is, it's gonna take a few hours to set up everything."

"Billy should be here any minute." Tommy added.

"And I know someone else who can help out too." Nicolette smiled as she pulled out her phone.

An hour later, Zack was standing in a tube like chamber. Hayley, Billy, and Cam finished setting everything up. "Ok, we've input your molecular structure and DNA information." Cam told Zack. "Now we just have to add the slime."

Billy walked over, holding the tub of slime, before he looked at Zack. "I really hope this works."

"You're not the only one." Zack said with a sigh, and Hayley inserted the slime into the machine.

"Activating!" She announced, as she switched on the machine, before standing back along with Billy, and the others.

Everyone watched as the slime poured out of the top of the chamber and onto Zack, who suddenly disappeared. "What's going on?" Kira asked.

"He's gone!" Billy realized.

"Wait, the towel." Nicolette pointed, as a towel on the ground lifted up by itself.

"Zack?" Tommy frowned. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Zack said. "Any clue on what happened?"

"The slime must've increased his Dino Invisibility, and kicked it into overdrive." Cam assumed.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Great, I have body back, but now no one can see it." He muttered, continuing to dry himself off.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Hayley said. "I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Well with three big brains, one of you will know what to do." Zack replied.

"Don't worry Zack, you'll be back to normal in no time." Tommy told his close friend, turning to where he thought Zack was.

"Guys, I'm over here." Zack said, and the Rangers turned around to see the floating towel. "There's nothing we can do right now. Hayley, Billy, Cam, and I will work on it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nicolette smiled as she closed the driver door of her car, a red Chevrolet Impala. "Jen!" She let out a squeal of delight, before running towards the front porch.

Jennifer Dynes smiled, as Nicolette ran up the porch steps. "I was wondering when I was going to get to see you again."

"Me too." Nicolette smiled, before the two hugged. "I thought I was going to have to beat up Hunter for not letting me see you." She giggled as they pulled away from the hug.

"Your brother had nothing to do with it." Jen said as the two walked over to the porch swing and sat down.

"You sure?" Nicolette asked.

"Yeah." Jen smiled, looking at her. "I had to see you before I left again." She said, and Nicolette's smile faded.

"You're leaving?" She frowned. "But what about Hunter?"

"I'll still be with him." Jen said with a shrug.

"What's that mean?" Nicolette asked, continuing to frown, but suddenly her bracelet beeped, and Jen saw the bracelet.

"I like your bracelet." She smiled as Nicolette stood up and made her way to the edge of the porch.

"Thanks, but I need to go."

"Ranger duties?" Jen asked, and Nicolette fell off the porch, she quickly sat up in the grass.

"How'd you know?" Nicolette demanded.

"I'm a Ninja too." Jen answered with a shrug. "Now go! You're friends need you."

Nicolette jumped up from the grass. "We still need to talk! So please don't leave until I come back." She begged.

Jen just laughed. "I'll be here." She promised.

And with that Nicolette ran off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys!" Nicolette called as she ran into the Dino Lab, the others watching Ethan's date with Cassidy from the computer. "I got held up at home."

"My man!" Conner grinned as they watched Ethan. "Making big points there."

"Aw, how cute is he?" Kira smiled.

"First dates are sometimes awekword." Nicolette shrugged, she remembered when Shane kept dropping everything during their first date last year.

Trent nodded. "So far, so good."

As they continued watching, Ethan started talking a bit about gaming. "No!" Conner cried. "I told him specifically told him not to go into Game Mode!" He continued to as Nicolette and Kira both frown.

"All he has to do is be himself." Nicolette told him, before smacking her boyfriend in the arm, and he yelped. "That so hard, King Of All Jocks?"

Kira watched the computer as Ethan ended up spilling some of his soda on Cassidy's sweater. "He's haveing a complete meltdown."

"This is sad to watch." Trent said as he shook his head.

Suddenly, the candles by Ethan and Cassidy's picnic site lit up by themelves, and Cassidy looked impressed. Next, a small bouquet of flowers landed next to Ethan, before he got the hint and handed them to Cassidy. "I think Ethan might be getting a little help." Nicolette smiled.

"You think?" Trent asked.

"Yeah." Kira also smiled. "Who knew Zack knew a little something about romance?"

"Zack was smooth with the ladies back in high school." Tommy said, walking over to join them.

The Rangers watched as Zack switched on the radio, and just as Ethan started to dance with Cassidy, some Tyrannodrones appeared. "Party crashers alert." Nicolette sighed with a shake of her head, once Cassidy ran away, and Ethan morphed.

"We need to help him." Nicolette said, just seconds before the computer beeped, and showed Thornox and the evil White Ranger clone appear in the city.

"We gotta take care of those guys first." Conner told her, before they stood in a line and raised their morphers. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Conner, Kira, Nicolette, and Trent flipped into action as they arrived in the city to face Thornox and the Evil white Ranger. "Tyrannodrones!" Thornox called, summoning a small army of Tyrannodrones. "Get them!" He ordered, and the Tyrannodrones charged at the Rangers, who fought back.

Trent, and Conner battled the Tyrannodrones, Nicolette found herself against the Evil White Ranger, and Kira fought Thornox. "Time to get thorny!" Thornox exclaimed, as two large thorns grew on his sides, and he got stronger. Kira flipped backwards, before she aimed a punch at Thornox, but he grabbed her arm and slashed her. "You're no match for tree!"

Nicolette dodged a blow from the Evil White Ranger, before she kicked him in the leg, but he jumped over her leg. Evil White Ranger grabbed Nicolette's arm and her her into the others, who were on the ground too. "Too easy!" Thornox laughed.

"We're just getting started!" Conner insisted.

Suddenly, lasers were shot at the Evil White Ranger and Thornox, and everyone looked up to see Ethan on his Hovercraft Cycle. "Have no fear, Blue Ranger's here!" Ethan yelled, before he shot more lasers, and eventually landed on the ground.

"Alright, let's take it to the next level!" Conner clenched his fists. "Super Dino Mode!" He called.

Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette charged first, as the three of them flipped over and started fighting Thornox. "Tyranno Staff!" Conner summoned his weapon, which glowed red. "Energy Orb, Full Power!" He cried, before shooting the orb at the Evil White Ranger, who rolled the the ground and stumbled back up, while the rangers regrouped.

"Don't think this is over yet, Rangers!" Evil White Ranger promised.

Conner panted slightly. "We don't, but this should do the trick!" He called. Before he, Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!"

Evil White Ranger leapt out of the way, and the blast hit Thornox instead. Thornox screamed as he exploded, and the Rangers cheered. Trent finished battling the Tyrannodrones, Thornox grew large. "It's Zord time!" Conner said into his morpher.

The Brachio Zord appeared, before the four main Dino Zords leapt out and started running into the city. The Rangers leapt into their Dino Zords, before they combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Try and stop me now!" Thornox growled, before he started kicking the Thundersaurus, which stumbled back.

Evil White Ranger appeared in the Dino Stegozord. He, and Thornox shot lasers at the Thundersaurus, which fell down. "Time to go Triassic!" Conner cried, he summoned the Trassic Shield.

Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette shot their Dino Power into the shield, before Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger, and the Mezodon Rover appeared. Red Ranger jumped into the Rover's cockpit, before forming the Mezodon Megazord. "That evens things up." Kira said, before both megazords got ready to battle.

"Say goodnight! Wheel Spin Attack!" Conner called, before using the shoulder blades on his Megazord to slash Thornox.

"Tyranno Drill!" Nicolette called, before the Thundersaurus Megazord finished off Thornox, and the monster exploded.

"It'll take more then that to beat me." Evil White Ranger growled, before disappeared in the Stegozord.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the battle, the Rangers entered Hayley's Cyberspace to find Ethan sitting at a table with a laptop. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Conner asked as he, and the others walked over to the table. "Aren't you gonna finish your date?"

"Nah." Ethan shook his head. "Cassidy's great, but we just don't have that much in common."

"I could've told you that." Kira muttered, and Nicolette agreed.

"Plus I'm a Ranger." Ethan added. "I gotta be ready whenever duty calls. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her it's over."

Nicolette looked over Ethan's shoulder to see Cassidy walking in. "Better think of something, Ice Queen just spotted us." She said, and Ethan turned to see Cassidy.

"I'm gonna see if Hayley needs some help in the back." Trent decided.

"We'll go with you." Kira said, before she, Conner, and Nicolette followed Trent to the back.

The four teens watched as Cassidy was the one to break things off.

"First date and it gets ruined by dino mutant freaks." Nicolette shook her head.

"And she's calling it quits!" Kira added. "First date and everything goes down."

"He'll meet the right one." Nicolette said with a nod. "He just needs to find one in geek land."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Please review. I need more feedback please. And please give me ideas on Fighting Spirit**


	20. Fighting Spirit

"What's up, Hayley?" Ethan asked as he, Conner, Nicolette, Kira, and Trent entered the Dino Lab. Hayley, Cam and Billy were sitting by the computer. "Where's Zack?"

"Yeah, not that we'd be able to see him if he was here though." Kira pointed out.

"Hey, guys." Zack's voice was heard.

The five teens turned around to see some gym equipment moving by itself, and they could tell Zack was working out. "I will never get used to that." Nicolette shook her head, as Zack grunted a bit from his work out.

"Hey, Zack." Conner started. "Uh, no offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if one one's gonna see them."

Everyone watched as the weights dropped, while Zack stood up. "That's what I called yu guys about." He explained, grabbing a towel. "Billy found a way to bring me back to normal."

"That's great!" Kira smiled.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Trent asked. "Let's do it!"

Tommy, and Billy looked at each other, before they both walked from the computer over to face the direction where they assumed Zack was. "Hold on a minute." Billy said as he folded his arms. "Zack, I told you, I think the remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough yet."

"I've been thinking about that." Zack said, picking up a small black box with the Dino Thunder symbol on it, and handed it to Tommy. "Maybe we should use this."

Tommy opened the box to reveal the Black Dino Gem. "Hell no." He handed the box to Billy.

"Forget it!" Billy added.

"We gotta try something!" Zack insisted. "My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the key word." Cam stated as he and Hayley walked over and looked over Billy's, and Tommy's shoulders to see what's inside the box.

"Cam's right." Hayley agreed. "It's too risky."

"We don't really have a choice." Zack pointed out, and Hayley sighed to think about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sometime later Hayley, Cam, and Billy set up the remolecularizer, and Zack was lying down on a table. "Ok, Tommy, I'm ready." He said, before Tommy covered him with a white sheet that had the Dino Thunder symbol on top.

"Out of everything we've been through as Rangers." Tommy started. "This is the most."-

"Chew me out later, Tommy." Zack interupted. "Just do it."

Billy walked over to stand by his two friends. "For the record, it's still a bad idea."

"I'll be fine." Zack told them. "Besides if anything goes wrong, I'll be the one who'll be paying for it."

Cam sighed a little. "If you insist. See you soon, I hope." He said as Tommy, and Billy placed four small disks with wires onto Zack's chest.

Just as Hayley was about to place the Dino Gem into the remolecularizer, she glanced over, before shaking her head and placing the container with the gem inside. "Initiating sequence!" She announced, switching on the machine, and stood back with the others.

Nicolette linked her left arm through Conner's arm, as she linked her other arm through Cam's, she hugged both arms as everyone watched as Zack started breathing heavily, and his body started to shake a little. "Is everything ok?" Kira asked, sounding a bit worried, and so was everyone else.

"It's overloading!" Billy yelled as the remolecularizer started to smoke, and Zack continued to shake. "He's receiving too much energy!"

"Shut it down!" Tommy cried, and Hayley immediately switched off the machine, before it exploded.

Trent ran over and removed the container from the machine. "The Dino Gem, its shattered!" He saw three pieces of the fragments of the gem.

Suddenly, Zack's body started glowing slightly, before he became visible again. "Zack!" Tommy, and Billy cried as everyone ran over to the table. "Zack?" Billy asked, grabbing Zack's arm and shaking his friend. "Can you hear me?"

But Zack remained unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, everyone was in a hospital room, checking on Zack. "What's wrong him, Doctor?" Tommy asked as they stood by the bed, while Zack remained unconscious.

"I have no idea, really." The doctor admitted. "His vitals are stable, but his brain patters are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Conner asked, his arm around Nicolette.

"Well, we're trying, but he's not responding to anything." The doctor explained, before sighing. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, but the longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

Nicolette leaned closer to Conner, who wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close.

Kira watched the action, before turning away. "Thanks, doctor." She said, before the doctore left the room.

The breaking new report had everyone turn to the tv, to see there was a new monster attacking the city.

"Go Rangers." Tommy told the teens. "We'll stay with Zack."

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Conner promised, before the teens left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once morphed, the Rangers arrived in the city on their Raptor Cycles, while Trent drove his ATV, and Conner was able to avoid a blast of energy from the monster the were about to face. red Ranger grabbed his weapon, before jumping off his cycle and started fighting. "You monsters just keep getting uglier!" He taunted the monster.

He eventually got blown back when Terrosaurus blasted him with some energy, kocking him down.

"Fire!" Kira exclaimed as she, and Nicolette jumped off their cycles.

"Lasers!" Ethan finished as he, and the girls fired their lasers in Terrorsaurus' direction.

As Ethan, and the girls pulled over and got off their cycles, Conner stood up again before he started fighting. Once again, Terrorsaurus fired more lasers, making Conner flip over and fall down. Kira, and Ethan charged, but they got hit with lasers too, and fell next to Conner.

"Guys!" Nicolette cried, and Trent shot lasers at Terrorsaurus from his ATV.

"Great, another one." Terrorsaurus complained, before he fired at Nicolette. Trent raced up to her, but just as he reached her, the monster fired a laser at the two Rangers, flew back and fell down.

The Rangers stumbled back onto their feet, and as Trent stood, his morpher sparked. As Terrorsaurus continued to fire lasers Conner, Kira, and Ethan fell down with force demorphs, as their own morphers sparked too. Nicolette used her ninja streak, pulling out her weapon and slahing the monster anyway she could.

Terrorsaurus growled, before he somehow tripped Nicolette, who fell out of Ninja Streak and she flew a foot away, landing on the ground with a force demorph as she rolled.

"NO! Colette!" Conner yelled, as the teens ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked as they helped her up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Nicolette winced as she held her right wrist. "I think I'm ok." She answered as she moved her wrist a little, but continued to wince.

"This guy has worked my last nerve." Conner said with a glare, before raising his wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira, and Trent raised thier own wrists. Nicolette could just hold her wrist to her chest as tears shone in her eyes at the pain that was throbbing through her wrist.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

The Rangers frowned as soon as they realized their morphers weren't working. "Hey!" Conner exclaimed, as he tried pressing the botton on his morpher.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, looking at her own morpher.

"That thing must've fried out our morphing energy!" Ethan realized.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Terrorsaurus teased, before he leapt into the air and disappeared.

Conner turned his attention to Nicolette, he walked over to her, and gently took her wrist running his fingers all around her wrist. Cassidy, and Devin ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy greeted. "Oh God, what happened to you guys?" She asked, noticing how beat up they looked.

"Uh, things are a bit fuzzy, but I'd say a giant mustant attack." Kira said, honestly.

"Well, didn't the Power Rangers come help you out?"

Trent shook his head. "Um, no." He answered. "Not this time. No Power Rangers anywhere near here."

"Well, they usually come whenever anyone needs them." Devin stated.

"But not this time." Nicolette sided with Trent. "They never came."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the hospital, the Rangers had returned to check on Zack, who was still in his coma. Billy nursed Nicolette's wrist, and she hissed through the pain.

"Sorry." The former blue Ranger apologized, as she winced every so often.

"It's ok." She couldn't hold in the shake in her voice. "It'll heal."

"But not if you continue to fight that monster." He told her. "You might want to set the next battle out."

"If that's the best way to heal my wrist." She agreed with a nod. Just as the doctor walked in.

"Any change, doctor?" Cam asked. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologized. "But there's no change." He said, before leaving again.

"I wish there was something we could do." Kira sighed. "I feel completely helpless."

"Zack is tough!" Tommy reminded himself, and Billy while telling the teens.

The TV came back with breaking news, and everyone turned to the screen to see that Terrorsaurus was back "I had a feeling he'd be back." Ethan sighed.

"But there's nothing we can do to help." Trent said.

The Rangers watched as the citizens panicked, and the news reporter kept wondering where the Power Rangers were. "That's it, you guys can stay here and watch this, but I can't." Conner spoke up, before he started walking away.

"Wait, we're coming with you." Kira decided, Ethan and Trent followed while Nicolette stayed behind and held her wrist to her chest.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked. "You don't stand a chance without your powers!"

"That wouldn't stop Zack, and it's not gonna stop us." Ethan inisisted, before the Rangers left, leaving Hayley, Tommy, Nicolette, Billy, and Cam.

Nicolette tried to flext her wrist, but winced and hissed when the pain shot through.

Tommy walked over to her. "I'm not going to stop you if you want to go help the others." He told her gently.

"Thanks Dr. O, but my wrist still hurts." She rubbed her wrist gently, he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." He told her with a nod.

Nicolette walked over to the window, and sat down on the window ledge, she leaned her head against the cool glass and closed her eyes, and before long she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Nicolette awoke to someone shaking her arm, and she turned to see Zack standing there with a smile.

"Hey girl." He greeted.

Nicolette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Zack?" She smiled as she slid off the ledge. "Your ok!" She smiled brightly.

Zack grinned as she hugged him. "And I feel good!" He said as he pulled away from her.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I had to fight for my life." He answered as he lead her out of the room and down a hallway. "I had to fight my past, fight the original Mighty Morphin team."

Nicolette frowned. "Then didn't you have to fight yourself too?" She asked.

"Yep." Zack nodded. "I hated fighting Jason - he's my best friend. He had a killer swing back in the golden days, and he still does."

"How did you survive?" She asked as they walked out of the building.

"By defeating my team." Zack wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to his side. "And let me tell you, kid. Knowing how to defend yourself keeps you alive one day at a time in this world we live in."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Ok, NOW the next chapter is The Passion Of Conner! I had a LOT of fun with it too!**


	21. The Passion Of Conner

**I had a LOT of fun doing this chapter! So much fun! And there are hints of Trent/Nicolette.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's Sierra doing with tree girl?"

Conner turned around at Nicolette's question, to find Sierra, who just took a flyer from another girl.

"I know her from math." Nicolette stated. "She pushes everything to far." She added as Sierra walked over to them.

"Morning guys." She smiled.

"What's up with tree girl?" Nicolette asked. "What's she trying to save the trees from this time?"

"There's a tree that needs to be saved." Sierra handed the flyer to her. "It's behind the school, and it's over one hundred years old." She explained, and neither noticed Conner walking over to Krista. "Randall wants to tear it down to make a new parking lot."

"I'm all up for saving trees." Nicolette said, handing the flyer back. "But." She finally noticed Conner missing. "Conner?"

"Uh oh." Sierra said, and Nicolette turned to see what her friend was looking at.

Nicolette walked up to Conner and Krista.

"It's a crime against nature!" Krista was telling Conner.

Nicolette grabbed Conner's arm, pulling him closer to her as she hugged his arm.

"Whatever your planning." She said, almost in a jealous way. "Do it _without_ _my_ boyfriend."

Krista pointed at the flyer she'd just hung up. "This tree has been in our ecosystem longer then any of us have been here! Dozens of creatures depend on it."

"Do whatever you want." Nicolette told her, still clutching Conner's arm protectively, who was frowning at her. "Find another airhead. The King of Airhead's is mine." With that Nicolette all but yanked Conner away.

"Ok, she has never liked me." Krista said as Sierra walked back over to her.

"Some girls have that radar when they think their loyal boyfriend will stray. My advise, stay away from Conner McKnight. Nicolette Bradley has two older brothers who are dangerous."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Isn't this exciting?!" Cassidy exclaimed, waltzing down the hill towards the old tree, followed by Devin with his trusty camera. "A real protest in our own backyard!"

"Yeah, it's such a great cause!" He nodded, watching the enthusiastic line of people holding up posters and boards that object to cutting down the tree.

"Cause, schmauze!" She laughed. "I just wanna make the news!"

Krista stopped in front of them, holding a huge 'LET THE TREE LIVE' sign and began shouting to rally the other protesters. "Ok, guys, let's g."-

"Excuse me, you're blocking my light!" Cassidy whined, wrenching the brunette out of her way.

"Cassidy, this is no place for posers. If you're not here for the tree, then move on!" Krista snapped.

"Whatever, I'll just give my publicity to someone who appreciates it!" As Krista bitterly stalked off, Cassidy found her camera man with her eyes. "Devin, come on!"

But, he was already deeply engrossed in being strapped to the tree with a handful of large, thick, ropes and therefore didn't notice her calling him. "Come on guys, tie me up real good! This is a symbol of my bond with nature!"

"Uge." Cassidy rolled her eyes and groaned, before rudely shoved aside by Randall, clipboard and megaphone in hand.

"Get those men working! I have a permit!" Randall shouted angrily into the megaphone, watching as Krista, protest board in hand, stepped up before the demolition machine. A man was firing it up. Then he noticed the brunette standing before him.

"Hey, I got my orders!" He yelled out the window, waving her off with his hand.

"We're not moving!" Krista countered.

"I can't stand teenagers." He muttered, getting out. Accidentally, his leg brushed against the crane lever, and it activated, dropping the large piece of the structure down at a fast pace. And it was going to flatten Krista.

"Krista!" Sierra yelled as she stood next to Sam, David, and Trent. Conner emerged from the crowd of protesters where he'd been with Nicolette, Kira and Ethan, rushing forward - using a little superspeed - to tackle her out of the way.

The two fell to the ground, they both rose on their elbows. "You ok?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." She smiled, grateful despite their earlier argument. "How did you?"

"Guess its part of being a stupid jock." He grinned, causing her to laugh. On the safe side of the barriers, behind the machines, Tommy approached Randall with worry.

"I think we need to talk before someone gets hurt."

"We'll talk." She grinned slowly, a sinister look in her eyes. "There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. But ... we'll have a chat." She continued to keep her sinister look. "Then we'll resume this tomorrow." She raised the megaphone to her lips, and Tommy had enough window to cover hs ears, cringing. "EVERYBODY OUTTA HERE! GO ON! SHOO!"

Through the fleeing crowd, Conner easily found Krista, and caught up to her on a pathway just off school grounds. "Hey, I want to apologize." He told her. "I should never have said what I did."

"I don't get you ... sometimes you seem really nice." She sighed, looking over at him. "Other times you're just a total jerk."

He grinned. "Thanks."

"That tree is really important to me." Krista told him.

"Randall's not going to win." Conner tried to reassure.

"Thanks." She smiled as they continued to walk. Neither noticed Blake, and Tori watching, who'd come to the rally.

"I'm going to kill him!" Blake started to run after them, but Tori grabbed his arm.

"Wait, we need evidence first."

"I'm going to hurt him!" Blake promised.

"Evidence Blake." Tori repeated. "And we need his side of the story before you decide to give him a bloody nose."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The door of the Cyberspace burst open to reveal Nicolette hurrying out, the door smacking into Blake and he stumbled backwards a little.

"Colette!" Tori called frowning, she grabbed Blake's arm and pulled him into the building. And that's when they saw the reason why Nicolette hurried out.

A loud bang of thunder shook the building as Blake growled.

"Blake." Tori said in a warning tone, grabbed his arm. "Don't slaughter him until you have all the facts first!"

But Blake didn't listen, he stalked over to Conner, who was at a table with Krista. "McKnight!" He clapped Conner on the shoulder, and Conner slowly turned to look at a very steaming Blake.

"Blake!" He smiled. "Hi!"

"Sock it!" His grip on Conner's shoulder tightened. "She." He pointed at Krista with his free hand. "Is not my sister." He leand down. "Where's Nicolette?" He wanted to know, as thunder continued to rumble outside.

"Uhhhh." Conner began. "Before you kill me, shouldn't you have all the facts first?"

Tori slammed her hands on the table, and Krista jumped, looking at both Blake and Tori with worry. "Where's Nicolette, McKnight?" Tori wanted to know.

On the couch, Ethan, Kira, and Trent just watched. "Now Conner done it." Kira said. "He is so lucky Hunter hasn't found out yet."

"Something tells me, that Colette's on her way to see him." Ethan gulped.

Trent nodded, just before Devin burst in rushing to find Cassidy, who stood at the counter, chatting with Hayley. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her urgently. "Where are the Power Rangers? I have to find them!"

"Hello? Haven't you been paying attentin?" The annoying reporter said, rolling her eyes. He did get the attention of the four current Rangers, and two former Rangers.

"Yeah, but this time it's serious! I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax!" Devin continued. "He's looking for the Rangers!" He hurried on. "And it gets worse!"

"How could it get worse?" Cassidy asked in a board voice.

"Well he stole the tree!"

"What?" Krista whirled around, eyes wide as she rose from her feet, worried. "The tree!"

"That's probably not a good idea." Tori told her.

"Devin said."- Krista began.

"Let the Power Rangers handle it!" Blake snapped at her, and with a huff, Krista stalked off. And the other Rangers hurried over, as Conner just sat there confused.

"You need to focus now, Conner." Kira told him.

"As in, keep your mind away from that girl." Blake pointed toward the door. "And your mind on your job. Then put your mind back on my sister!" He jabbed his finger into Conner's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxx

Hunter was walking through the Thunder Academy grounds.

"Hunter!"

He turned and was tackled by Nicolette, who clung to him tightly as he stumbled backwards.

After regaining his balance, he held her. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked confused. "What happened?" He asked gently. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Conner." She choked out. "He - he - then I ... he ... then I." She couldn't form a full sentence, she was crying to hard.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hunter sneered as Blake walked over to them. "What the hell happened?" He demanded, looking at Blake.

"Conner put his foot in his mouth." Blake shook his head. "And he's clueless about it."

Nicolette's Dino Bracelet beeped, and she was able to calm herself a little. "I'm not going." She said, shaking her head.

Hunter held his sister. "You don't have too."

XxXxXxXxXx

"You're so predictable!" Elsa sneered as the Rangers arrived on scene, standing before a swarm of Triptoids. "I knew I could count on you to show up!"

"Trent?" Kira frowned, seeing the White Ranger standing by Elsa. "What's he doing over there?"

Elsa grinned, before raising an arm and shrieking at the top of her lungs. "ATTACK!"

The Triptoids screeched, rushing forward. Readying themselves. Conner, Kira, and Ethan met them. Red, Yellow, and Blue mixing in with the black and white Triptoids.

Sparks flew everywhere as the Triptoids unleashed their attacks, slicing and shalshing at the Rangers. Conner was seperate first, slamming into a rock as Triptoids surrounded him, taking their shots at him one after another.

Ethan leapt up into the air, beginning his somersault, but it was quickly halted when a Triptoid swung his sword upwards, slamming it into Blue Ranger's stomach. Sparks erupted from the contact and Ethan yelped, meeting the pavement.

Kira attemped to twirl around one Triptoid, but failed when two others attacked her, twirling her in a painful shower of sparks.

"Forgot about me?" Zack ran at them, morphed, Brachio Staff in hand. He ran into the swarm of Triptoids, yelling.

"What's gotten into these guys?!" Conner cried, shocked by their sudden strength. "They're on fire!"

"Coffee?" Ethan suggested.

"How about some decaf?!" Zack exclaimed, grabbing one Triptoid in a headlock, then slapped him in the chest, right on the triangular symbol. Bright yellow lightning began to run up and down the Triptoid's body, causing it to pulse and seizure until it screamed, falling backwards.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, held between two enemies.

"Use your Dino Gem power." He explained, swinging his arm around another and shocking it. "It creates an energy that will deactivate the Triptoids!"

Conner was the first to follow suit, using the arm where his Dino Gem was slammed it into the Triptoid's chest. Electricity pulsed out, electrocuting the white clad enemy and flooring it. Ethan, and Kira also did the same, destroying their opponents.

Quickly thinking, Conner looked at his teammates, seeing that they were only taking one Triptoid by one with their Dino Gems. And idea struck him. "Guys, max your gem powers with Super Dino Mode!"

The others looked at each other, before noddimg. "Ok." Together they channeled their strength and power. "SUPER DINO MODE!"

The cries of their dinosaurs rang out in the empty parking lot. And the Triptoids responded with painful shrieks of agony, lighting up with bright electricel waves.

"What's going on?" The mysterious White Ranger clone asked, but Elsa looked just as confused as he sounded. The lights around the foot soldiers worsened, until in one bright flash they were gone, leaving five Rangers in the parking lot. "Impossible!"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"You've been deserted!" Zack announced as he stood with the three excited Rangers. Elsa bristled.

"You might have beaten the Triptoids, but my master will have eternal life as soon as I get that tree!"

"The likes of your pathetic Red Ranger weren't enough to defeat me!" The clone taunted proudly. "It's why there's only room for Ranger, and it'll be me! As soon as get I get that tree, you're all finished!"

"Too late!" A warped voice stated, and they were all blown off their feet by a wave of white energy, sparks flying everywhere. "You're all too late!"

"What now?" Conner frowned, looking up.

A weird teleportion sound came in, and Zeltrax - or a different looking Zeltrax stood there.

"Zeltrax?" Elsa gasped, eyes wide, and he turned to look towards her.

"Yes, Elsa, I have returned." He nodded. "And better then ever." He turned back to the Rangers. And I'm not alone." He turned towards the edge of the parking lot, off near the clearing, were a large wormhole opened, allowing a huge monstrous tree to emerge - Deadwood.

"Krista's tree!"

Deadwood roared, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"Whoa, who's in charge here?" Ethan frowned, looking from Zeltrax and the tree monster, to White Ranger clone and Elsa.

"I am." Zeltrax growled, glancing towards Elsa. "And no one will stop me."

"I don't have time for this." She sneered, stepping back behind the White Ranger clone. "Destroy them all."

"Of course." He half bowed, watching her teleport out in a flash of purple, her shriek dying out as it disappeared. Another screech was heard overhead, and the Rangers looked up to see the Dragozord, flying in alongside the Stegozord.

"Trent's not going to be happy that you're stealing his toys!" Ethan stated.

"Your White Ranger is a disgrace." The clone hissed. "He doesn't deserve to be part of the same Morphing Grid as us, and once I'm finished with you, I'll erase him from it as well, allowing me to be the only Dino Ranger."

He leapt to the sky, meeting the Dragozord and going inside, where it joined with the Stegozord and formed the Dino Stegozord.

"I'll take care of Zeltrax!" Zack told them. "You guys know what to do!"

Roars echoed across the sky as the Zords. They formed up quickly, creating the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Can we really do this without Colette?" Ethan asked with worry, looking at his two teammates.

"We have too." Kira answered. "If Conner hadn't hurt her, she'd be with us right now."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about this right now?" He sighed.

"You're the reason for her tears, in the first place!" Ethan bit out.

"Guys, focus right now!" Kira snapped at the two.

Conner summoned his Triassic Shield, and the three raised their Dino gems, tendrils of yellow, and blue energy surging forth into it. And since there was a Ranger missing, the shield wasn't at full power.

They controlled the Thundersaurus Megazord while Conner teleported out, joinging the Mezodon Rover as it transformed into the Mezodon Megazord. It took on White Ranger clone and the Dino Stegozord while the other two and the Thundersaurus took on Deadwood.

Deadwood roared fiercely and floored both good Megazords.

"That's one tough tree!" Conner groaned.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trent walked up the front porch of the Bradley home, he rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Tori.

"Hi." He greeted. "Is Colette home?"

"Why?" Tori wanted to know. "I'll answer."-

"Tori." Nicolette walked over to her side. "It's ok." She looked at Trent. "Why are you here?"

"The Rangers are in trouble." He answered. "They need help."

"I am not going to face Conner." Nicolette folded her arms. "It hurts to much."

"So you're going to let evil win because of Conner's airheaded and stupid ways?"

"Maybe!"

"So you're not on Conner's side." Tori realized, looking at Trent, who nodded.

"All I know is that Conner is jeopardizing what he has with Colette because of this - whatever it is with Krista."

"So Conner doesn't have a stray eye?" Hunter wanted to know as he, and Blake appeared behind the girls.

"I don't know." Trent answered with a shake of his head.

Nicolette wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, the hurt is clear on her face.

"Colette, please." Trent begged. "Don't do it for Conner, do it for the others."

Nicolette bit her lower lip and chewed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks Trent." Zack nodded. "Where's Colette?"

"Here." Nicolette walked out from behind Trent, before zipping off to battle Zeltrax, giving Trent an opportunity. He opened the com-link. "Conner, combine all the Zords to form the Triceramax Megazord!"

"Of course!" He nodded, the controls for the Mezodon Megazord flashed all the colors of the auxiliary Zords.

On the ground, Nicolette stood with Zack, watching as a bigger Megazord transformed.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Sweet!" Ethan looked on in awe.

"Now that's a Zord!" Kira grinned.

"You're going down, tree!" Conner's voice came through the com link, confident and daring. They watched as the clone and his Dino Stegozord stepped forward, only to be slashed by the Triceramax's axe. "Turbo Fire!"

The Triceramax pointed the Cephalazord arm forward, charging a massive laser. It fired off several blasts, pounding into Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord. The latter teleporting out. Deadwood sparked deangerously; blue lightning coursing through its body. Suddenly it roared, exploding in a shower of energy and sparks. Branches fell, littering the parking lot around the White, Pink, and Black Rangers and Zeltrax.

"My tree!" Zeltrax yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Conner pumped his fist into the air triumphantly, the Triceramax Megazord standing beside the Thundersaurus Megazord. On the ground below, Zeltrax took out both Nicolette, and Trent with a move of his spear, followed by Zack, and stepped back, just as the other Rangers came in, the three standing protectively in front of the down three.

"You played right into my hands." Zeltrax stated, picking up a large piece of tree. "Eternal life is mine!" With that, be blasted the Rangers one final time, right off their feet, before teleporting away in a bright flash of dark red and purple.

"What a nut." Ethan muttered, standing up with the others. They powered down.

"Yeah, it's just a tree." Nicolette agreed.

"Tree ... I gotta call Krista!" Conner blurted out, before Trent hit him over the head.

"That's what you want, fine." Nicolette pulled out a thick black sharpie from her front pocket.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked as Nicolette opened the sharpie

"The jury is back from the case of Conner McKnight." She answered as she walked up to Conner holding out the black sharpie.

"What's this for?" He asked, looking at the marker. Nicolette reached up, and wrote on his forehead.

"Let's see you wash that off." Nicolette took a step back, the others burst out laughing at the word 'Guilty' now written on her boyfriend's forehead. She turned around so fast, her hair hit him in the face, and she stalked off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette had her arms wrapped around herself as she walked through the woods. Tears flowing like a flood, and the song Walk Away from High School Musical 3 came from the background as she walked away. She walked over to a tree and leaned heavily against it, as she quietly sobbed.

"Colette!"

She stopped and turned around to find Trent jogging over to her and he slowed to a stop. "You ok?" He asked in concern.

"I don't know." She confessed, trying to whip her tears, but they kept coming. "I'm not even giving him a fair chance to explain himself."

"You don't have to." Trent gently took her arm and led her to a fallen tree trunk that was on the floor of the forest. "Why don't you just break up with him? Actions speak louder then words, and maybe he'll finally get kicked back into reality."

"Or it might not." Nicolette kicked at the grass. "He'll throw himself at Krista."

"Nobody likes to be a rebound." Trent told her gently. "Why don't you come with me?" He stood up and offered her his hand. "It'll be a perfect distraction, at least that's what I'm told."

"I might just start falling for you." Nicolette teased, taking his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"I'll give you time." He teased back, with a wink.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You brought me to the police station or the mall?" Nicolette asked as she sat in the passenger seat of Trent's white Jaguar. "Good idea!" She quickly got out and and headed for the police station. Trent stared after her.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Pressing charges on Krista!" She called and marched into the police station.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nicolette walked into the police station and up to the desk. "I want to report a crime." She told the Officer behind the front desk. "My boyfriend was stolen from me!" She leaned on the counter. "Her name is Krista, but mostly called 'Tree girl."

Trent came bursting in, and the Officer looked at him, watching as he hurried up to Nicolette's side. "Are you the boyfriend?" He asked.

"No." Trent shook his head. "Colette, what are you doing?" He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "One minute you're standing next to me, the next you're in here."

"Trent Mercer, put me down!" Nicolette hit his back with her fists, as she struggled. Trent looked at the Officers. "I'm so sorry, Officers." He apologized. "She's not thinking straight!" He explained, before he quickly left, with Nicolette growling.

The Officers who where nearby, looked at each other. "Teenagers." They said in union before going back to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't beleive you just did that!" Trent said, guiding her toward the mall, his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, well, I'm hurting." Nicolette responded as they reached the mall, and he opened the door for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The two talked through the mall arm in arm for a few hours, both having a few bags.

"Want a soda?" Trent asked as they were making their way toward the food court.

"I could use a soda." Nicolette smiled with a nod.

The two headed for the food court and walked up to a vending machine. As Trent put the money in, Nicolette's eyes meet Conner's. He was with Krista. Nicolette set her bags down, before she walked over to them with anger blazing in her eyes, and Conner quickly met her.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't make a scene right here and now?" She demanded.

"Babe, I, I'm just trying to be nice to her."

"I hope you have a better explanation then that!" Nicolette seethed.

"I ... I don't." Conner stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Both my brothers tell me that I should just dump you." Her voice shook.

"No, don't!" His eyes grew, pleading. "Please." He begged. "Please don't."

"Then _tell_ Krista, _you are my boyfriend_." She folded her arms, and Conner turned to look over his shoulder to see Krista watching them. He turned back around to face his real girlfriend.

"She'll make a scene."

Tears glittered in Nicolette's eyes. "Then you don't love about me like you use too." She whispered brokenly.

Conner took her hand and led her to a quiet corner. "That's not true." He tried to reassure her.

"You're suppose to be spending time with _me_! You're _real_ girlfriend." She growled. "I'm giving you second choice Con." She held her hands in front of her, palms facing the ceiling. "It's me or Krista. I'm getting tired of you strining me along, ever since you decided to stray away from me."

"I'm not stringing you along." He shook his head.

"Are you?" She challenged. "Think and sleep about it before school tomorrow." She walked away, only to meet up with Krista half way.

"Nicolette." She began.

"Boyfriend stealer!" Nicolette yelled with lots of heat, not caring that some people heard, she bumped hard into Krista's shoulder as she stalked off. She found Trent over by one of the food courts entrances. "It's time to go home." She grabbed his arm and started to stalk off, all but pulling Trent behind her, he staggered backwards and struggled to stay balanced.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was now two hour or maybe three hours later. There was nothing left of the tree anymore. The huge tree was gone, a giant gaping hole filled with murky waters, swirling dangerously.

Nicolette was sitting in the grass, staring, almost sympathetically. Hunter slowly approached her, he sat down next to her in the grass.

"You ok?" He asked gently. "Trent called, he said you found Conner at the mall with this Krista girl."

"I was giving it all I had to not make a scene." She choked. "Hunter, I don't know what to do!"

He wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know what to tell you, insept dump the airhead."

"I, I can't do that." She shook her head. "My heart and head have been arguing with each other all week, and I can't hear the truth anymore."

Hunter sighed. "I won't push." He kissed the side of her head, before standing up. "Want to come home now?" He asked. "Tori has all your favorite movies ready."

"Not just yet." Nicolette sighed with a shake of her head.

He nodded. "Ok." He knelt down. "Try to keep your head above water, that's all I can really tell you." He gave her a hug from behind, before standing up and walking away.

Nicolette sighed again. "Stupid Conner."

"On the contrary." Came a warped voice, from behind her. And she jumped and spun around. A large piece of the tree held under his arm. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now, carrying out my plan." He said, and she jumped up and spun around to face him.

"I don't have the strength to fight you right now, Zeltrax!"

He laughed. "I'm just getting started." Without warning, his free hand found her throat, holding her a good foot above ground. "Now, get out of my way!"

He threw her to the ground beside the pit, kicking one of the yellow and black fences out of his path. Stepping up, he tossed the branch into the hole, watching as it fell into the murky fluid. Seconds later, streams of energy flooded forth, wrapping around Zeltrax and empowering him.

Zeltrax laughed, feeling more powerful then before, he walked up to Nicolette and grabed her arm roughly, then hauled to her feet. "Let's go." They were suddenly gone in a flash.

And unknown to Zeltrax, Hunter had witnessed the whole thing. Turning, he Ninja Streaked towards the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Conner was walking through the mall parking lot, and up to his car. When suddenly something shoved him hard in the back and he fell onto his car, he turned around to see a very angry Hunter Bradley.

"Where's my sister, McKnight?" He demanded with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Colette?" Conner asked. "Ask Trent, he was with her last!"

"I'm asking you!" Hunter shoved him in the chest. " _You're_ her boyfriend! _You're_ the cause for her tears and broken heart the whole week!" He grabbed a fist full of Conner's shirt, yanking Conner towards him. "And it's because of you, Nicolette is in the hands of the enemy. That evil dude, Zeltrax has her, and it's all _your_ fault!" He shoved Conner back roughly before Ninja Streaking away.

Conner just leaned against his car, his face full of shock. "What have I done?" He breathed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette awoke from being unconscious, she was staring straight down the side of a cliff, watching as rocks and pebbles rolled by. Her fear was clear as it drowned out any aching parts of her body. Her fear of heights was making her very dizzy, but she shook her head, and tried to concentrate on what was going to happen to her. "Ok, maybe fighting back was a lot better idea then just giving up." She decided.

"That's it, lead him to me." Zeltrax said, and Nicolette scanned the area, before seeing the red figure making his way, holding one arm like it was injured.

"Conner." She choked. She watched as he fell to his knees, having a hard time continuing. And from the corner of her eye, she saw a laser powering up from the edge of Zeltrax's spear. "CONNER!" She screamed, but her warning came too late. A thick beam of energy shot out from the spear, hitting Conner square in the chest as he looked up, responding to his name. He was thrown clean off his feet, landing in a heap. "No!" She cried. "CONNER!" She screamed.

Below, Conner groaned, on his knees. Tommy's words echoed in his mind.

Conner grabbed fistfulls of dirt in frustration, Nicolette's scream, and what Hunter told him in his ears. It was his fault! It was all his fault, he hurt Nicolette by pursuing Krista like a lost puppy, his fault for not being loyal to his love, his fault for her tears, all the tears that she had shed - it was all because of him! And now Zeltrax was using her as a pawn.

"I'm going to fix it." He promised. "I'm going to build your trust in me again. There's only one girl for me, and that's Nicolette Bradley!" He vowed. "No matter what, I'm gonna make this right and win you back!" He started to tingle, and he frowned. Then the tingling spread through his whole body, flooding him with courage and power.

Crawling to his feet, he looked down at his hands, watching as they glowed a golden red. Strength was calling to him, taking a deep breath, he screamed. Screaming away all the frustration, pain, anger, sadness, and anything else, focusing only on his connection to his Tyrannosaur.

His eyes found Nicolette again, and he screamed louder, the roar of a Tyrannosaur echoing in the clearing. A bright flash of light circled around him, resmebling fire, and melded into his suit. He felt energy lift within him and when he looked over his suit again; It looked like he'd gone Trassic all on his own.

"Alright!" He grinned, looking down at his morpher, which had taken the shape of a mix between his Tyrannosaur and the Mezodon Rover, creating a fearsome beast. "Battelizer, power up!"

A giant streak of flame belted from his morpher, arching high into the air above him and circling him. It had the head of a dragon, and roared, headed straight for him, where it twisted around his chest several times, solidifying into thick and fiery armor, His right fist covered in armor in the shape of the Mezodon Roveer, his left in the shape of the Tyranno.

"Nice trick, but you're too late." Zeltrax sneered.

"Try me!" Conner challenged.

"With pleasure." Zeltrax outstretched the arm that held an exhausted and injured Nicolette - dropping her. Nicolette screamed, the wind whipping around her, her shoulder length hair flying in all directions as she flailed her arms and legs - the only thing she can do.

Conner used the Battleizer's Super Stretch ability, extending his arms with his superspeed and watching long before she hit the ground. He retracted his arms, bringing Nicolette to him and kneeled as he sat her down, worry filling in his voice. "Are you alright Colette? Did he hurt you? I'm so so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I have no idea what had gotten into me."

"You came for me?" She looked at him confused. "Why?"

Conner took off his helmet, and set it on the gravel ground. " _You're_ my girl." He answered simply and no hesitation. "You're my babe, my one and only!" He told her honestly. "Krista somehow got me distracted."

"Oh Conner." She threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't make things any better either."

"It's going to take a lot to regain your trust in me, huh?" He asked, holding her just as tightly.

"It'll find it's way back to you." Nicolette nodded. "I'm ok now, thanks to you, and that's all that matters to me right now."

"Zeltrax hurt you, didn't he? But I'm the one who hurt you more." Conner sighed heavily.

She reached up and grabbed his face. "You came back for me, Con." She smiled through her tears, and he reached up, whiping her tears away.

"Your brothers would've grilled me alive - Hunter still wants too."

"You beat the others here." She reminded him, reaching up to place her hand on top of his gloved hand that he still held on her cheek. "That's the first part of my trust that you regained." She took his hand off, but held it with both her hands. "Now beat the snot out of Zeltrax."

Conner laughed, feeling good that they were on their way of making up. "Glady." He leaned forward a little, kissing her cheek, before standing up, snatching up his helmet, and putting it back on, Conner got into a fighting pose as Zeltrax neared. "Zeltrax! Don't get mad, just go away!"

He pointed the Mezodon arm towards the enemy, firing up a huge laser. Zeltrax had only a moment to react, leaping up and out of the way before the beam hit the ground, blowing dirt and rocks everywhere. Conner bolted after him, in a red flash, just as the other Rangers arrived, finding Nicolette.

"You ok?" Ethan asked as he, and Kira knelt beside their friend. The unmorphed Pink Ranger nodded, and they watched as Conner leapt after Zeltrax, twisting out of the enemy's way as he tried to spear him. Conner summoned power into right first, gaining momentum, and smashed into Zeltrax's chest, sending him flying in a burst of red and gold sparks.

Conner kept the momentum and power going as Zeltrax rose to his feet and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a ripple effect of fire that ripped through his opponent. A very frustrated Zeltrax powered up his spear, causing it to gain a freakish blood red glow around the edges.

Twirling it above his head, he unleashed a series of slashes towards Conner, sending waves of red energy out. Red Ranger jumped out of the path of them, winding up behind Zeltrax. He grabbed his arms, flinging him into the air. He kicked off, following the flailing Zeltrax, He spun through the air, gaining yet again momentum and power, until he came level to his enemy, delivering a powerful kick in the chest.

Zeltrax fell right off the clif, arms still flailing. Conner dove after him; landing on the rocky clearing below, watching as Zeltrax plummeted into the ground, creating a crater of sparks. "Had enough?"

"Never!" Zeltraz hissed, rising again.

"You asked for it!" Conner smirked, bringing both Tyranno and Mezodon fists together to create a dragon like orb. It glowed fiercely as he pulled his hands away, causing them to spin at inhuman speeds. "Dragon Wheel!"

It covered in layers of flames and took off towards Zeltrax, slashing at him again and again, the fiery dragon taking bite after bite. "Cannons!" Conner cried, and his armor shifted until huge cannons appeared on his shoulder plates. "Fire!"

He leapt into the air, unleashing a huge funnel of fire and cannon blast that pelted into Zeltrax until he couldn't take it anymore, the excess engery overloading him, he sparked and twisted, ultimately exploding.

As the smoke cleared, Conner heard his teammates cheering as they rushed up to him. And despite her weakness, Nicolette hugged him when he powered down. "Never let go of my heart." She whispered into his shirt, clinging to him.

"This is only a minor set back." They heard Zeltrax growl, and they turned to see him stumble into view, battered and beaten - but back in his original armor. "It's not over yet!" In a flash of purple, he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette smiled as she, and Conner were cuddled together on her porch swing. "The others are with Krista planting a new tree." He said. "I almost feel guilty."

She glared. "Excuse me?"

He grinned. "I said almost." But frowned when she suddenly pulled away. "Hey, what's going on?"

"My brothers aren't home." She took his hand, pulling him up and towards the front door. "I have the house to myself tonight." She opened the door and walked inside. "You have a lot of making up to do McKnight." She yanked him into the house, and closed the door behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **So much fun! So, so, so much fun!**


	22. Thunder Struck Part 1

**Here's what you guys have been waiting for!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira, and Trent were studying at Hayley's Cyberspace in the lounge area, until Kira looked up to noticed a guy in a navy baseball cap at the bar. "Hey, it's Blake." She smiled, and Trent looked up from his book.

The two got up and walked over to Blake. "Blake, hey." Trent smiled.

Blake turned around, he smiled. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"I thought Colette said you had a race?" Kira asked confused.

"I do." Blake nodded. "It's here in Reefside."

"That's cool." Trent said with a nod.

"Nationals are at the MX park here in Reefside." Blake added. "Just talk to Colette, she has the passes."

"Um, Conner would be bummed and would feel left out." Kira said, and Blake nodded.

"Don't worry, he gets a pass too."

"So you're not red hot angry with him anymore?" Trent asked.

"I've been too busy to really think about it." Blake answered. "Besides he learned his lesson the first time, and he knows he's dead the next time he does it again."

Trent nodded. "You want a drink?" He asked as he moved to behind the counter.

"Could I have something to go?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Trent walked away from the counter, and came back a minute later with a soda.

"Thanks." Blake paid for it. "I'll see you guys later." With that he walked towards the door, as Trent looked around the register with a frown.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked, watching him.

"We must've used our last pads of paper." Trent answered. "There's more in the back."

Kira watched as Trent walked back a minute later, his face red. "What happened?" She asked as he walked over to her and leaned on the counter. "Trent?" She asked. "What happened?" She repeated the question.

Conner, and Nicolette walked out from the backroom, both blushing. Without a word the two walked out of the Cyberspace.

Kira's jaw dropped, as her eyes widened. "Making out in the back?" She gaped, then started to laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Cassidy and Devin were walking towards the MX park for the motorcross race. "So, Cass, tell me again why we're here?" He asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"To get an intervew with Blake Bradley." Cassidy responded as she smiled. "He's like the biggest thing in mototoss."

"Cross, Cass." Devin corrected. "It's motocross."

Cassidy just rolled her eyes and ignored it. "Whatever. Mr. Cornier says I have to be edgier, and this is as edgy as it gets!" She pointed out as they approached the security at the entrance. "I have a press pass. Cassidy Cornell, you might've seen me on the Reefside News."

The security guard glanced at his clipboard, before looking down at Cassidy. "Well you're name is not on the list, and if your name's not on the list, you have to pay like everyone else."

"What about those guys?" Cassidy asked when she saw Conner, Nicolette, Ethan, Kira, and Trent near the track. "How did they get in?"

"They _were_ on the list." The security guy told Cassidy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ethan was having trouble standing as he laughed hard, he was leaning against Trent for support.

"Will you cut that out already?" Nicolette huffed, her arms folded, annoyed at her friend.

"Just be glad it was Trent that caught you, and not Hayley." Kira giggled. "Or Dr. O for that matter!"

"Let's get over to the track, I don't wanna miss the start." Trent grabbed Ethan by the arm and lead him away.

"Come on guys." Kira turned to Conner, and Nicolette. "You guys have been making out a lot, so eventually you guys were going to get caught."

"Let's just get to the track." Conner decided, before he lead the girls in the direction of the track.

" _The 30 second board is up_!" A voice on the speakers announced as the racers put on their helmets and revved up their bikes.

The 5 second board came up and once the gates went down, the racers took off and sped across the track, while everyone cheered. After a few minutes of the race, Blake ended up the winner, causing the Dino Rangers to cheer.

"Yeah!" Nicolette cheered, bouncing with a beaming smile. "Go, Blake!"

Once Blake came to a stop, he took off his helmet before seeing Nicolette and the others cheering for him. Blake grinned, before cheering in vicotry too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blake was walking with the Dino Rangers once the race was over. "So, what'd you think?" He asked.

"It was awesome!" Kira commented.

"I told them, they'd love it." Nicolette linked her arm through Blake's with a big smile.

"Hey Blake, thanks for hooking us up, man." Conner thanked.

"No problem. So, do you guys wanna grab a bite?" Blake asked as he walked to his trailer, until he heard something beep. Blake grabbed something out of his bag and frowned as he looked down at the object, which is his emergency ninja communicator. "I take that back. Looks like I have to reschedule."

Nicolette had looked down at her own communicator too, which also beeped, and she quickly tucked it in her shirt before glancing at Blake and nodded, letting him know she'd follow him.

"It was really great to see you guys again." Blake said. "McKnight, take care of my sister, or you're dead." He took a step back. "I'll see you guys around." With that he ran off.

"That was kinda weird." Kira commented, until thier bracelets beeped. "Ok, not so weird."

"Let's go." Conner told his friends, until they noticed Nicolette wasn't following. "Colette, come on."

"You guys go." She told them. "I need to see if Blake's ok." With that she turned and ran off, in the direction that Blake had gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette let out a yelp when a hand grabbed her, and yanked her to behind a building, and she relaxed to see it was Blake.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "You're suppose to be with your team."

"I'm a ninja first!" She said stubbornly.

"Hunter's not going to like that your with us, and not your current team." Blake pointed out, Nicolette dropped to her knees, and grabbed his waist, her head resting against his stomach.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" She begged, clinging to him tightly. "You guys need me more!" She pointed out, and Blake sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright." He caved, and Nicolette bounced to her feet.

"Thank you Blake!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hunter, and Cam were watching the fight between the Wind Rangers and the Dino Rangers from a bridge, until Blake and Nicolette streaked beside them. "What's up?" Blake asked with a grin.

"My two favorite people." Hunter smiled, hugged both.

"What's going on?" Nicolette asked with a frown. "What's happening?"

"Look for yourselves." Cam gestured to the fight going on below the bridge.

Both Blake and Nicolette looked over the bridge, seeing the Wind and Dino Rangers battleing each other. "Oh no!" Nicolette gasped, before her bracelet started beeping, but she ignored it. "I'm sorry Dino Rangers." She whispered. "I'm so sorry Conner." She, and the boys watched as the Dino Rangers retreated from the battle.

"Colette, you better head to your Ranger base." Hunter told her, and she spun around so fast, that her hair slapped Cam in the face.

"What?" She cried. "No!"

"She wants to stay Hunter." Blake told the blonde man.

Cam thought about it. "I'm ok with it." He said with a shrug, looking a Hunter, who noticed.

"What are you looking at me for?" The older Bradley asked.

"She listens to you." Cam reminded him.

Hunter folded his arms. "I have a feeling that this is what your dreams have been trying to warn you about." He told Nicolette, looking right at her.

"I know." Nicolette said with a nod, and worry was laced in her voice. "But I need to do this."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Happy holiday everyone!**


	23. Thunder Struck Part 2

"No way!" Nicolette cried in a panic.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter decided.

Nicolette, Blake, Cam, and Hunter were walking through the wrecked streets of Reefside where the battle was earlier, Cam explaining his plan to them.

Cam sighed in frustration. "Look at what they've done!" He pointed out, gesturing to the mess. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, you know what's inside that thing." Hunter said, all them had stopped walking.

"Yeah, our powers." Cam stated, looking at Hunter. "We have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin."

Nicolette quickly hid behind Blake. "Not going!" She cried, her head poked out from above Blake's shoulder. "Can't make me! Tell him Hunter!"

"I'm with Colette." Blake agreed, then shook his head. "No way!" He refused. "There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cam, Hunter, Blake, and Nicolette were now wearing harnesses and helmets. Getting ready to go down into the Abyss. "Uh, I just wanna say one last time that I think this is a bad idea." Blake said nervously.

"And I'm not qualified for this part of the job!" Nicolette whined, she was between Cam and Blake.

"Ok, let's go." Cam said, looking down. "We split up, we're through."

"I'm just staying right here then!" Nicolette cried, she was shaking and sweating at a fast rate.

"You'll do fine." Hunter tried to reassure his sister. "Just stick close to us and you'll do fine." He said in a conferting tone as the four started to lower themselves into the Abyss.

Once inside, they unclipped themselves from the ropes, and took off their helmets.

"This place smells worse then one of Dustin's surprise meals." Nicolette said, wrinking her nose.

"Now, let's find our powers and get out of here." Cam instructed.

"There!" Nicolette pointed, seeing the glowing green sphere.

Cam adjusted his glasses, looking at the small floating sphere. "The Samurai Amulet." He realized.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it." Hunter said.

Suddenly an army of Kelzaks appeared in the Abyss, along with two monsters, and of course Zurgane. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Blake said as the four Ninjas dropped into fighting stances.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers!" Zurgane growled. "Attack!" He ordered as the Kelzaks attacked, and the Ninjas flipped into action.

Cam fought Zurgane, Hunter and Blake went up against the two monsters, and Nicolette fought the Kelzakes.

Cam flipped over and reached upwards to grab his amulet but Zurgane made the Abyss shake, making Nicolette lose her balance and fall off the edge of the cliff. "Colette!" Hunter cried, before he jumped over the edge. Hunter was able to grab his sister's wrist, and Blake grabbed Hunter's ankle, holding onto Hunter while his free hand held onto the edge.

"Hunter!" Nicolette cried as she just dangled in the air. "It was me who borrowed your leather jacket last week when you found the tear! It wasn't Dustin at all, it was me!"

"Don't care about that right now!" Hunter told her.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane growled, before disappearing with the Kelzakes and the monsters.

"Hunter, I'm slipping!" Nicolette cried as she flailed around, making Hunter lose more grip on her. "Hunter!" She cried, as she started to slide more out of his grip.

"Can't ... hold on." Cam struggled to keep his grip on Blake's wrist, when suddenly, someone grabbed Cam's own wrist, and he turned.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

At Harbor Bridge Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walking over to meet up with the brain washed Ninjas. "If they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph." Conner decided. "Sound good?"

"Does to me." Kira agreed with a nod.

Suddenly, the Dino Rangers were blown back by a blast of wind, and the three looked up to see the Wind Rangers in front of them with their hands out. "Man, do they have to keep doing that?!" Kira grumbled, as she and her teammates got up.

"Fools!" Shane said. "You actually showed up."

The two Ranger teams got into fighting stances before charging at each other.

Shane attempted to kick Conner, who rolled over and stood up. Conner swung a punch at Shane, but he ended up missing. As Shane tried to hit Conner, Conner used his T-Rex Speed and appeared behind Shane, before trying to punch him, but Shane ninja streaked on top of the bridge.

Ethan was using his Tricera Skin to block hits from Dustin, who stumbled back and he rubbed his arms, while Ethan flashed his Tricera Skin and smirked. Ethan caught a punch from Dustin and flipped him over, but Dustin kicked Ethan's leg, making Ethan fall on the ground. Ethan attempted to kick Dustin, who disappeared into the dirt and appeared behind him, so Ethan jumped away.

Tori flipped over the rails of the bridge, avoiding some hits from Kira, before flipping behind her, grabbing her arms, and jumping over, twisting Kira's arms in the process. Kira jumped over Tori before kicking one of her hands away. Tori pulled Kira's other arm, so Kira cartwheeled over and got her arm free. Tori blasted water in Kira's direction, so Kira used her Ptera Scream, which vaporized the water making both of them stumble back from the impact, before they fought again.

Meanwhile, Shane flew through the air and blasted wind in Conner's direction before landing on the bridge, while Conner used his T-Rex Speed and landed next to Shane, before they resumed the fight. Shane threw Conner off the bridge, but luckily Conner used his speed and landed safely, before both ranger teams regrouped.

"This is boring!" Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane asked Tori and Dustin.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin nodded, and the three were about to morph.

"No! Wait!" Nicolette cried, as she Hunter, Blake, and Cam ran over and jumped over a fence.

"Colette!" Ethan beamed. "It's so good to see you right now!"

"Yeah." Kira agreed. "We could use all the Ranger help we can get."

Blake shook his head. "We're not here to help you guys." He said as he, Hunter, Cam and Nicolette walked over to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways." Hunter added.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy." Cam said folding his arms.

"Colette?" Conner frowned, looking toward her, who had her hand on her hip.

"But I thought we were a team?" Ethan also frowned.

"I'm sorry, Dinos." Nicolette shook her head. "This is my family right here." She gestured to the Ninjas beside her. "Don't know why I changed sides."

"This is gonna be great!" Dustin smirked, as he clapped his hands.

Cam raised a hand to stop him, before he and the Thunders turned to the three Wind Rangers. "First, you have to takes these." Cam instructed, holding out three new power disks with the Wind Rangers symbols. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori said with a glare.

"Not these ones." Nicolette told her. "These are more powerful."

"You better be right about this." Shane glared at Cam, before he, Tori and Dustin grabbed the power disks, flicked off the old ones, and placed the new ones on top of their morphers.

The Wind Rangers activated their morphers, which glowed their Ranger colors, before the three fell down.

"YES, IT WORKED!" Nicolette cheered as Blake, Hunter and Cam helped up Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked, holding his head. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori questioned. "The last thing I remember."

"Lothor, he's back." Blake told the three confused Ninjas.

Shane nodded. "We know, Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter told him.

"No, dude, I know Lothor when I see him." Dustin insisted. "Hey, unless it was Lothor dressed _as_ Sensei!"

"That's right." Nicolette nodded. "That was how Lothor tricked you three."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira walked over to the Ninjas, joining the conversation. "Look, this is highly amusing, but can someone please tell me what's going on?" Conner asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"We were about to fall inside, but Dad arrived just in tme." Cam continued explaining.

Both Ranger teams were in the Dino Lab with Tommy, Hayley, Zack, and Sensei. Everyone was explaining everything that went on in the past couple of hours.

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side to get you guys to take the real Ninja Disks." Nicolette finished. "And being in there, that smell was like one of Dustin's or Marah's surprise meals."

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal, and that you guys have your powers back too." Nicolette smiled at the Ninjas.

Tommy walked over towards the Rangers. "We're glad that all of you are here and that you've had your fun, but now its time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right." Sensei agreed, as he stood up. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"This could take all of us defeat him." Zack stated.

The computer beeped, everyone ran over and saw the screen that Elsa and Zurgane were leading at army of monsters, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, and Kelzaks. "We've got company." Hayley informed the Rangers.

"It's time." Tommy told all the Rangers. "Go and show them what teamwork is really all about."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All twelve Rangers began running to the fight and arrived on a cliff side, while looking down at the army.

"It's time!" Zurgane yelled, while Elsa glared at the Rangers.

"You guys ready?!" Conner asked as he brought up his morpher.

"Ready!" Everyone nodded as they brought up their morphers too, before the Dino Rangers pressed the jaws of their morphers, and Cam transformed his amulet into his morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER. DINO POWER!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"HA!" Everyone yelled, as the Dino Rangers morphed first.

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!" The Dino Thunder Rangers cried, while all the Ninja Rangers morphed.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!" The Ninja Rangers cried.

Once both Ranger teams finished their roll calls, they jumped from the cliff and landed on the ground. "Ranger Power!" They all called, before an explosion wih each Ranger color behind them.

Elsa growled as she drew her sword. "Attack!" She ordered, before she and the army charged.

"Kick it!" Conner cried, before the Rangers charged too.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette climbed onto their Raptor Cycles, while Shane, Tori, and Dustin got onto their Tsunami Cycles. All of them revved up their bikes before taking off, and Shane and Conner shot lasers at two of the monsters.

Kira, and Tori went up against Elsa on their cycles, and avoided some of Elsa's blasts of lightning.

Dustin rode his bike, and used his laser blaster to shoot some monsters, while Ethan blocked a hit from a clown-like monster with his Tricera Shield. "I hate clowns." Dustin grumbled as he rode over and shot the clown monster down.

Nicolette shot lasers at Zurgane with her Raptor Cycle, as Zack did the same with his ATV, before Hunter and Blake charged over and slashed Zurgane with their Thunder Staffs.

Trent rode his ATV, with Cam on the back of it. "Over there!" Cam pointed, before Trent fired lasers at the Triptoids and Kelzaks, while Cam slashed a Tyrannodrone with his sword.

"Super Dino Mode!" Conner cried as spikes appeared on his uniform, before he and Shane charged at Lothor's two monsters from the Abyss. Both of them flipped into the air, before rolling over, slashing the monsters with their swords, and kicking them away. One of the monsters fired a beam at the two red rangers, who flipped over to avoid it.

Kira, and Tori were dodging swings from Elsa by back-flipping numerous times, until Elsa fired lightning at the two female rangers, which knocked them down. "Super Dino Mode!" Kira cried, as spikes appeared on her uniform, and she also gained her wings.

"Double Team?" Kira suggested, as she started flying.

"You're on!" Tori nodded, before she grabbed onto Kira's ankles and took her laser blaster, while Kira took out her Thundermax Blaster.

The two avoided several blasts of lightning from Elsa before shooting her, making Elsa scream and drop to the ground.

Hunter, and Blake flipped away to avoid a hit from Zurgane, before Nicolette leapt over and kicked him near the face. Zack used his Brachio Staff and Nicolette pulled out her Thundermax Saber, before both of them started fighting Zurgane. Hunter, and Blake eventually joined in using their Thunder Staffs, but the force caused an explosion that knocked the Rangers down. Zurgane took the opportunity, and fired a beam in Zack's direction.

"Thunder Shield!" Blake cried, using his Thunder Shield to defect the energy, while Hunter used his Crimson Blaster and shot Zurgane.

"Super Dino Mode!" Nicolette called, as spikes grew on her uniform, before leaping into the air and slashing Zurgane with her spikes when she came down.

"Brachio staff, Energy Orb!" Zack called as he shot a large orb or energy at Zurgane, which made him explode.

Cam was knocked down by the Wolfblades, before Trent regrouped with him. "They're asking for it." Trent started.

"Let've give it to them." Cam nodded, before he removed his gold armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode."

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent cried, as black spikes appeared on his uniform.

Both charged at the Kelzaks, Triptoids, and Tyrannodrones, slashing a few of them in the process. Cam slashed one of the Wolfblades, while Trent slashed the other two.

Conner activated his Trassic mode, making the triangles on his uniform turn gold and blue. "You're gonna regret this!" He exclaimed, before he slashed the two monsers with his shield.

Shane got up, before glancing at Conner. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, and Conner nodded.

"Battalizer!" Both red rangers cried, before they called upon their battalizers, and shot two giant beams of energy at Lothor's monsters, who eventually exploded.

Once the battle was over, both Ranger teams regrouped, and the Ninja Rangers opened their visors, while Cam and the Dino Rangers removed their helmets. "Nice moves!" Conner commented.

"Back at you!" Shane agreed, before he and Conner high fived.

"Proud of you little sis." Hunter grinned as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "You got yourself a good team here." He looked over at Conner. "And a good guy."

Nicolette smiled at him. "That means a lot, coming from you." She hugged her brother, and she turned her smile over to Conner. "I'm lucky."

Suddenly Marah and Kapri fell out of invisiportal and ran over to the Rangers. "Hey guys!" Kapri waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cam asked his cousins.

"Is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri asked with a slight attitude.

"Yeah, espechially when we brought you a present." Marah added, before she opened up a pink bottle, and a red mist flew out.

When the mist cleared, the captured ninja students appeared. "It's our students!" Shane realized before he, Tori, and Dustin ran over to them.

Marah, and Kapri removed their space ninja clothes to reveal their orange and pink ninja student uniforms, while Cam walked up to them. "Didn't think we were really evil, did you?" Marah asked, as she and Kapri put their arms around Cam's shoulders. "We were just pretending."

"Again?" Cam asked, grinning slightly.

Kapri nodded. "Yeah, well, we're slow learners."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm afraid it's dead." Hayley stated later on, once the Rangers arrived back at the Dino Lab, and Hayley finished examining the Samurai Amulet. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left enough energy for one last battle."

Shane sighed a bit before looking at the Dino Rangers. "Well I guess it's a good thing that we have you guys."

"You've done your part." Conner started. "It's our turn to take over where you guys left off."

"And in Colette's case; continuing the fight." Hunter added.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Colette said. "Who rescued Sensei?"

Marah, and Kapri smiled and ran over. "I think we can answer that for you." Kapri smiled while Marah nodded, and both of them explained how they rescued Sensei while Lothor was taking a nap.

Everyone was laughing when Marah, and Kapri finished explaining. "What? Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?" Marah asked.

"Yeah. Hey Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies after your afternoon tea." Kapri added, making everyone laugh again.

"I will keep that in mind, now that I am returning to my normal life." Sensei nodded, as the laughter died down.

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty." Blake grinned, as he high fived Hunter and everyone cheered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, both Ranger teams, Marah, and Kapri were at the motocross track watching Blake during his race and cheering for him.

Nicolette took Conner's arm, and hugged it. She looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. "For not coming when you first called when this whole thing started?"

Conner just smiled. "Nah." He shook his head. "I know why you did it." He wrapped her in his arms. "You didn't have to apologize."

Nicolette smiled as her eyes watered. "Thanks." The Rangers, along with the crowd cheered as Blake crossed the finish line. Once Blake received the trophy Nicolette hugged Blake before Conner and Shane lifted him onto their shoulders as everybody cheered.


	24. House Of Cards

"Ok, so we've got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Brontosaurus." Tommy listed, before turning around from his blackboard in his classroom. "What are some herbivores from that era?" It was quiet. "Ethan, you should know this." He assumed, glancing over to the blue Ranger, who was currently lost in thought. "Ethan, you alright? Can somebody tell me what the problem is?"

Kira raised her hand, before answering. "It's Principal Randall." She explained. "She confiscated Ethan and Devin's Dragon War cards."

"Dragon War?" Tommy repeated. "Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed. "It's a game of strategy for all ages!"

Some students in class laughted at Ethan's defense. Conner, Trent, Nicolette, and Kira stifled their laughs in order to be supportive of their friend.

"I hate to be with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards at school." Tommy reminded Ethan, who crossed his arms.

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card!" Ethan explained.

"Yeah." Devin nodded in agreement. "Dr. Oliver, it wass brutal, man."

"Alright, look, I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get em back." Tommy promised, making both Devin and Ethan cheer up. "But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

"Hey, anything for you, Dr. O." Ethan grinned.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once after school, Nicolette hurried down the hallways. Seirra pushed her way through the crowd, both girls unaware they were headed right for each other. Until they crashed into each other.

Both girls fell to the floor with thuds as they each landed on their butts.

"Seirra!"

"Colette!"

The girls laughed as they pushed themselves up. "Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Nicolette asked, rubbing her butt.

"I need to warn you!"

"Warn me?" Nicolette asked. "If this is about Krista, I don't want to hear it." She turned to leave.

"No!" Seirra cried, reaching out and grabbed Nicolette's arm, stopping her from walking away. "It's Randall!" She insisted. "Randall is Elsa!"

Nicolette's eyes widened, before there was a scream from outside the school and the two ran off down the hallway and burst through the entrance doors.

"Former Principal!" Elsa was correcting Tommy, as Nicolette and Seirra ran towards the Rangers, and crashed into them. "Tell the school board I resign!" She decided, before disappearing through an invisiportal.

"Wait!" Ethan called, but Elsa was already gone. "Don't go!"

"Don't go?" Conner repeated. "Are you kidding?"

Ethan faced Conner. "She has the Ruby Dragon card!"

XxXxXxXxX

Once all the students had calmed down, everyone started to leave school. "I can't believe we didn't figure it out." Conner shook his head. "I mean, they look exactly the same, except one has shorter hair and glasses."

"Hey, Clark Kent in Superman had glasses, yet no one ever puts that together." Ethan pointed out. "I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon card. I've been looking for that card since I was kid!"

"Maybe I can do something about it." Trent suggested.

The Rangers stopped walking, as they looked at Trent. "Like what?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but maybe I can think of something." Trent said, before he ran off.

"Well what was that about?" Ethan asked, turning to face Kira, but she just shrugged.

"Well don't ask me." She said. "I can't figure him out, any eaiser then you guys can."

"Hey guys!" Tommy called. as he walked over. "We still meeting for training later at the edge of the woods?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Dr. O, who's the new principal gonna be?" Nicolette asked.

"That's a good question." Tommy told her. "I'm going over to the school board right now to tell them what happened. See ya."

XxXxXxXxXx

Later that day Conner, Nicolette, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy arrived in the woods. "I don't know, Zack." Conner was saying with a shrug. "I mean, he's been acting kinda weird lately. Like there's something he's not telling us." He was talking about Trent.

"Oh, I _know_ he's hiding something." Nicolette said. "My life is _bast_ on secrets!"

"Plus, you have to admit, Trent's not exactly the most open about about what's going on in his life." Ethan pointed out.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asked.

"He'll be here." Zack insisted. "He's probably just stuck at the Cyber Cafe."

Just then, a new monster appeared in the woods, growling at the Rangers. "Speaking of Ethan's playing card." Nicolette huffed.

"Looks like Elsa didn't wast any time." Conner realized.

"And if Trent went after the card." Kira trailed off, a little worried.

"Not good." Ethan stated.

"We'll find Trnet later." Zack told the teens. "Right now we have to present business to deal with."

Conner took a steps forwards, raising his wrist. "Ready?" He asked, his teammates followed.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

In a flash of flight, the Rangers morphed, and quickly went into their higher power. Zack flipped over, kicking the Ruby Dragon in the chest, before Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette jumped forwards and clawed it. Conner sped forward before grabbing the Ruby Dragon, and threw it into a tree.

More time went by, and the Ruby Dragon started to win. "The Ruby Dragon always wins!"

Suddenly, laser arrows shot forward and hit the Ruby Dragon. "We'll see about that!" A fully morphed Trent, exclaimed as he rode over on his ATV, before he pulled over and drew his Drago Sword. "I'll handlee this freak myself." He volunteered, as he stepped forwards. "If he's up for the challenge."

"Trent, that's crazy!" Conner argueed.

"Conner's right." Zack agreed. "He's too strong to take on by yourself."

"Don't worry, I know how to play his game." Trent assured them.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth?" The Ruby Dragon told Trent, taking a step forward too.

"Truth?" Nicolette asked. "Truth about what?"

Trent remained silent for a second, before be cluched his fist. "I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed innocently, before he charged forwards and started slashing Ruby Dragon with his Dragon Sword.

The two of them jumped up into the air, using a streak attack on each other, before Trent yelled and fell down.

"Trent!" Nicolette called as she, and the others ran to help him up. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I've got him!" Conner called, grabbing his Thundermax Laser.

"Wait, Conner!" Trent stopped him, who turned around and glanced at him. "Let me take him!"

"What's the matter with you?" Conner asked, before kneeling down to face Trent. "And what's he talking about?"

Before Trent could answer, a set of lasers were fired at the Rangers, making all of them scream and fell. As the Rangers stood up, the looked to see Elsa and some Tyrannodrones appear through an invisiportal. "Attack!" Elsa commanded, and the Tyrannodrones charged at the Rangers, and the Rangers charged back.

Trent ended up fighting Elsa, and was able to block a hit from her sword, before yanking down his own weapon and Elsa moved closer. "I heard you've been looking for me, Trent." Elsa sneered. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about go to hell?" Trent decided, before he threw Elsa back, and the two of them resumed their sword fight.

Elsa was able to slash Trent, who rolled onto the ground, before Nicolette and Conner ran over and both stood in front of him. "Now what fun would that be, huh?" Elsa asked with a smirk. "I wouldn't be able to see you reveal your big secret."

"What the hell is she talking about, Trent?" Nicolette asked, turning around to look at him.

Trent just shook his head. "It's nothing." He insisted, before he glared at Elsa. "She's just trying to mess with us."

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa suggested.

"Conner, can you take it from here?" Trent asked, quicklying trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Conner nodded, before he summoned his Trassic Shield. "Colette, Kira, Ethan. Ready?"

The three Rangers stepped forward and faced their leader. "Yeah!" They responded, before they shot out their powers into he shield, powering it up, as Conner transformed into Trassic Mode and eventually called upon his Battalizer.

"Super Fire Power!" Conner called, before he shot into the air and used his cannon to destroy the rest of the Tyrannodrones.

Soon, Elsa and the Ruby Dragon disappeared through an invisportal, and the Rangers regrouped. "Nice one." Trent commented to Conner.

"Mercer, stop avoiding the subject." Nicolette said as they all faced the White Ranger. " _What_ is Elsa talking about?" She demanded, and Trent remained silent.

"If there's something you need to tell us, now's the time to tell it." Zack suggested.

"Yeah, we're your friends." Kira reminded Trent. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

XxXxXxXxXx

After the battle, the Rangers were in the Dino Lab, now demorphed as they questened Trent once again. "We're a _team_ , Mercer." Nicolette huffed, her arms folded. "We work together and friendship is _bast_ on trust."

"If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?" Conner added, also pointing it out.

"You're right." Trent admitted, before turning to face his friends. "Ok, look, this is how it is. I went to Megogog's lat to get the card back."

Kira's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "You what?" She demanded. "By yourself?!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Nicolette added. "That was stupid!"

"I found an invisportal and it took me right there." Trent lied. "I was just trying to help you out Ethan, so I took a shot."

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Trent." Tommy stated.

"Yeah, it was stupid." Trent agreed. "I got knocked out by that thing, and I barely made it to help you guys." He only half lied.

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend." Ethan defended Trent. "Any of us would've done the same thing." He added.

"Well none of you better in the future." Tommy told his students. "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again, I promise." Trent promised.

Nicolette folded her arms, giving Trent a look. "So that's it?" She asked. "That's your 'big secret'?" She still wasn't believing him.

After a few seconds, Trent nodded. "Yeah." He then shook his head. "Look, I gotta go. My head's still feeling dizzy."

"Ok, get some rest." Tommy gave in.

"See you guys later." Trent said, before walking out of the Lab.

Conner glanced over at Kira, to see that she seened a bit worried. "Something wrong, Kira?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Kira shook her head. "I just think something's not quite right with him."

"He did get knocked out earlier. If I was given a good knock to the head, I'd be feeling kinda spacey." Conner stated, earning looks from everybody. "Well, more then usual."

"I don't buy Trent's story either." Nicolette said. "Trent's still hiding something."

Before the conversation could go on, the computers beeped, and the Rangers turned to the screen to see the Ruby Dragon was back. "Let's go!" Zack said.

"What about Trent?" Kira asked.

"Let him clear his head, we'll call him if he gets any better." Tommy decided, and Conner raised his wrist.

"Ready?" The teen asked.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

XxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers found the Ruby Dragon in a nearby field, and started charging towards the monster. "Back for more?" Ruby Dragon growled, before he charged back at the Rangers.

Each of the Rangers attempted to attack, the Ruby Dragon was faster and knocked most of them down before they could make their move. As the Rangers regrouped, Ruby Dragon fired a large laser behind the Rangers, which made the Rangers scream and fall to the ground.

"That was harsh." Conner mutter, sitting up.

As the Ruby Dragon laughed, Ethan stod up.

"Ok, this guy needs a little Hover Love." He decided, before raising his morpher. "Hovercraft Cycle!" He called, and the cycle appeared a second later.

Ethan leapt onto his cycle and revved it up, before charging forward, avoiding multiple lasers from Ruby Dragon. "Fire!" Blue Ranger cried after he leapt into the air, and fire lasers down at the Ruby Dragon. "Aerial Mode!" He called, before his Hovercraft Cycle went into Hover Mode. "Full throttle!" He exclaimed, as he started circling the Ruby Dragon and shot lasers down at him.

As Ruby Dragon started to recover, Trent jumped out, fully morphed, using his Dragon Sword to slash Ruby Dragon. Trent started slashing Ruby Dragon, before he was grabbed. "Trent!" Nicolette cried, as she and the other Rangers stumbled back onto their feet.

Trent used his Dino Powers, before shooting a beam of electricity at Ruby Dragon, which made him scream and stumble backwards. "Let's use the Z-Rex on this tradind card phony!" Conner decided, before they combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex blaster!" All the Rangers called, as they supported the weapon.

"Ready!" Zack called.

"Aim!" Trent called.

"Fire!" Conner commanded, firing the Z-Rex Blaster, the energy hitting Ruby Dragon.

As Ruby Dragon fell down and exploded, the Rangers turned around and cheered. Just like usual, rain clouds appeared in the sky and a giant Ruby Dragon appeared. "The game isn't over yet!" He roared.

"It's Zord Time!" Trent said into his morpher, and the Drago and Stego Zords appeared, he jumped into the cockpit before combining the Dino Zords. "Dino Stegazord, online!"

"Brachio!" Zack called, and the Zord appeared beforeletting out the four main Zords.

"Trassic Power!" Conner call as Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette shot their powers into the Trassic Shield. Once Conner transformed into the Trassic Ranger, he summoned the Mezodon Rover. "Zack, think you can handle the Mezodon?"

"Go it." Zack nodded, before he grabbed Conner's shield and leapt into the cockpit of the Rover. After plugging in the shield, the Rover transformed into its Megazord Mode. "Mezodon Rover, online!"

Conner, Nicolette, Ethan, and Kira jumped into their own Zords and combined them. "Thundersaurus Megazord, online!"

Ruby Dragon leapt into the air and started hovering above the Megazords. "Nice view!" He said, before firing lasers down at the Megazords, making the Rangers scream.

"Dino Stegazord, Tail Attack!" Trent commanded, before his Megazord leapt into the air and started spinning, but the Ruby Dragon caught it and threw it down. "We gotta work together."

"He's right." Conner agreed.

"Let's do it!" Nicolette nodded.

The Rangers focused on their Dino Powers, before firing them at the Ruby Dragon, who screamed and eventually exploded. As their Megazords stood proudly, the Rangers cheered at another victory.

XxXxXxXxXx

The following day Conner, Nicolette, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy walked into school together. "Did you learn something from this, Ethan?" Tommy asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "Leave the card games at home from now on."

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?" Conner suggested.

"He's got a point there." Kira agreed.

"You guys still don't get it." Ethan shook his head. "That's ok, I don't expect you to understand."

They stopped walking as they noticed Anton and Trent walk by. "Hey Anton!" Tommy called, as Anton faced him. "How are you?"

"Tommy." Anton smiled slightly, shaking Tommy's hand. "Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Tommy asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You interested?"

"Uh, I'm sure Dr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school." Kira quickly stated, as the teens looked worried.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, far too busy."

"Relax everybody, she's right." Anton assured the teens, before a timer in his pocket beeped. "Oh, see? Even as we speak."

As Anton took the timer out of his pocket, the Rangers noticed a card fall out too, and land on the floor. Nicolette bent down to pick up the card, realizing that is was the Ruby Dragon card, Ethan's card. "How'd you get this?" She asked, giving Ethan his card back, and the blue Ranger hugged it making Tommy, Kira, and Conner stare at him.

"Honestly, I don't know." Anton said truthfully, as he looked at the card. "Trent, is this yours?"

"No." Trent shook his head, before smiling innocently as his suspicious friends. "I don't kknow how it got there."

Suddenly, Anton started panting and became dizzy.

"Anton." Tommy said, as he helped his friend. "You alright?"

Instead of answering, Anton fell the the floor, only to be caught by Trent. "We should get you some help." Tommy decided.

"No!" Anton exclaimed, before he started running down the halls, followed by the Rangers.

"Leave him alone!" Trent insisted, before following his friends. "He'll be fine! He's a doctor!"

"Please, leave me!" Anton demanded, as he continued to run.

The Rangers followed Anton into an empty classroom, and witnessed in horror as Anton Mercer transformed into Mesogog.

"Did not see that at all!" Nicolette admitted, completely floored.

"No way!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Anton Mercer." Conner breathed.

"Is Mesogog." Tommy realized.

"Oh, this is one crazy week." Ethan stated.

Kira turned to face Trent. "This is your real secret, isn't it?" She demanded. "You knew this whole time?"

"He's my father!" Trent insisted. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for your betrayal, Trent!" Mesogog growled at the white Ranger. "You will pay dearly!"

"I never betrayed you!" Trent shook his head.

"You betrayed us, if anything." Conner glared at Trent, feeling the same hatred and anger for him as he did when Trent betrayed them when he was evil.

"How could you do this to us?!" Nicolette demanded, she too was glaring at Trent.

"Silence!" Mesogog yelled, before he transformed back into Anton.

Anton groaned as he fell onto his knees, and looked up at the Rangers. "Trent, I'm sorry." He told his son, before disappearing through an invisiportal.

Soon after Anton disappeared, the Rangers turned and faced Trent, who looked hopelessly lost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **I am sooooooooooooo sorry for another long delay in updating!**


	25. A Test Of Trust

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material, but Mesogog?" Ethan stats. "That's whack."

It was after school and the Rangers were in the Dino Lab, discussing their new discovery that morning. "I'll tell you what's whack." Conner said, he stopped pacing and faced his friends. "Trent not telling us. Now that's whack!"

"Last year, Sensei told us about him being Lothor's brother." Nicolette revealed. "After Cam found out. And Lothor wasn't shy calling him 'Nephew', even in front of us."

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we still owe Trent a chance to explain?" Kira suggested.

"Explain what?" Nicolette demanded. "He had the whole year to tell us." She shook her head. "No way, he has to have a pretty damn reason he didn't tell us!"

"Well I hope there is." Tommy agreed. "Cause if not, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger." With that he, and Zack walked away.

"Tommy? What would Zordon do in this situation?" Zack asked as the two adults walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Kira frowned and looked at the ground.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent." Conner scoffed slightly, seeing the depressed look on her face.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "I mean, you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?"

"Well, I just hate for it to end this way for Trent." Kira stated. "I mean, if I had to hand back my powers, I'd feel pretty bad about it myself."

"I remember that you didn't want to be apart of this in the beginning." Ethan said, looking at Nicolette.

"One time was enough for a whole year." Nicolette said. "But I have to admit that having two vetern Rangers as mentors is pretty cool."

"We've all changed." Kira realized, before turning to look up at Conner. "Look at Conner. You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asked, as Nicolette and Ethan laughed.

Kira shrugged a bit. "Well, you know what I mean."

"And if he doesn't, I do." Ethan agreed.

Conner nodded, remembering when he first became a Ranger too. He grinned to himself. "Ok, point made." He gave in.

"And you Ethan?" Kira asked him.

"Not me." He shook his head. "I always thought of you as my brother and sisters in crime fighting."

Remembering, Ethan grinned. "Yeah, I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Don't get carried away." Conner told him. "But, it's defintly not embarrassing to hang out with you anymore."

"OK, now who needs to learn how to give a compliment?" Kira said, looking directly at Conner.

"And need I say that my brothers still want to kill you?" Nicolette asked with a smirk, looking at her boyfriend.

"Ha ha." Conner grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, before tickling her.

"Hey, no more making out!" Kira quickly insisted. "Do you guys really want to get caught by Dr. O?"

"I still can't get over that he's a legend." Ethan stated. "And that Zack is apart of the original Power Rangers."

"They've both been there for us, even before we were Rangers." Nicolette said, still in Conner's embrace.

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended him for good?" Conner asked.

"That was the White Ranger's gem." Kira insisted. "And it's different now!"

Conner just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now he forgets to tell us, Mesogog is his dad." He added. "Glad he's changed."

"Yeah, let's not forget that trip hazzard." Nicolette sided with Conner.

"I made a promise." Trent's voice rang as he, Tommy and Zack entered the Dino Lab.

"What about your promise to _us_?" Conner asked as he Nicolette, Kira, and Ethan stood up and confronted Trent.

"Look, I never let my feelings get in the way of my Ranger duties." Trent stated, and Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"I heard that before." She hissed.

"It's true, Trent, but you put us in a difficult position." Tommy said, as Trent sighed. "Conner maybe right. I just don't know how we can ever trust you again."

Trent looked around at them all. "Tell me what I can do to make this right." He said, and they all exchanged glances. "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused, but you know, things haven't been easy for me." Trent defended himself. "Anton Mercer's the only family I had, I knew I couldn't break my promise with him, so I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of the mutant freak forever." He explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I. I know now I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend." Tommy started. "I understand your loyalty. The question is now ... do they?"

Trent glanced over to his friends, the fate of his Rangers powers in their hands. "Look, being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He told them. "I don't wanna lose that, trust me."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Conner scoffed, during Trent's explaining, he'd let go of Nicolette.

"A hundred times for me." Nicolette huffed, folding her arms. "At least Sensei told us about Lothor being his brother as soon as Cam found out."

"You've betrayed people before." Trent reminded her, as he looked at her. "How is right now any different?"

"It's a _hell_ of a lot different!" Nicolette snapped with anger.

Trent walked up to her, challenging her. "How?" He demanded.

"It's called guilt!" Nicolette growled with a hiss. "Get that through your head, rich boy!" She snapped, and would've socked him in the nose if it hadn't been for Conner, Ethan, and Kira grabbing her and restraining her, as Trent took a few steps back and bumped into Tommy. "The guilt wouldn've eaten anybody up by now!" Nicolette yelled, still being restrained. "You only feel guilty now is because you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar!" She tried to pull away from her friends. "You have a mountain of trust to regain again, you can garentee that!"

Suddenly the computer beeped, showing a new monster in the city. "Here's your chance to prove it." Tommy told Trent.

"What? You're not seriously gonna trust him." Conner said.

"Look at that thing!" Kira pointed to the screen.

"She's right." Ethan nodded. "Weather or not we work with Trent, we don't have a choice." He hid behind Kira, as he added. "And I choose that Trent come with us." He ducked behind the yellow Ranger when Nicolette glared him.

Trent nodded as he looked at Ethan, Kira, then to Tommy. "Thank you." He sincerely said. "I won't let you guys down."

"Actions speak louder then words." Nicolette growled with anger as her friends felt confident that she wasn't going to attack. She walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest. "So prove it in battle, or you're going to be eating my blaster." She threatened.

Trent swallowed har. "Yes ma'am."

"Make that two blasters." Conner huffed, and the team stood in a line, and raised their wrists. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!'

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Quickly arriving in the city, they encountered a monster that was already in its giant form. As the Rangers avoided being stomped on, they grabbed their lasers before firing in the monster's direction, before it disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Conner wondered.

"Mii me?" The monster growled, after reappearing in his normal size, before shooting lasers at the Rangers.

Trent, and Zack were able to avoid the laers, before they charged forwards at the monster, who shot more lasers and knocked them into a lake. "Trassic time?" Ethan asked.

"You know it!" Conner nodded before Ethan, Kira, Nicolette powered up the Trassic Shield, and Conner transformed into the Trassic Ranger. "Time for a little intergalactic action!" He said before he and monster disappeared into space.

It wasn't long until they returned, and Conner landed on his back before his Trassic Mode wore off. "That was a long way down." He muttered, as he tried to stand up.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." The monster said, just as Ethan, Kira, Nicolette, and Zack charged behind him, only to get hit with more lasers.

"Leave them alone!" Conner demanded, before the monster shot a tentacle towards him.

"Conner!" Nicolette used her Ninja Streak, and slid on her knees next to him. She used her blaster and shot multible blasts at it, but it continued to charge. "Uh oh!" She cried when her blaster was blasted out of her hands.

Luckily, Trent jump in front of Conner and Nicolette, and grabbed the tentacle. "Not so fast!"

"Step aside!" The monster ordered. "It's the Red Ranger I want."

"The Rangers are a team. If you're gonna destroy somebody, you better destroy me." Trent defended his friend, before shoving the tentacle back to the monster.

"Trent saved Conner, and Colette!" Ethan cried.

"Alright, I'm through talking!" The monster sneered.

"Good." Trent said, grabbing his Drago Sword. "Cause so am I." He decided, before using his streak attack and slashed the monster repeatedly, until he fell to the ground.

The Rangers regrouped with each other, before connecting their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!" They called, aiming the weapon, and fired, destroying the monster for good.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After the battle, the Rangers were now back in the Dino Lab. "Thanks for the help out there, Trent." Zack thanked. "It's always easier when the team works together."

"Thanks." Trent nodded. "Like I said, I'm in this for good ... that is, if you'll let me."

"Well, I vote yes." Kira decided, smiling at Trent.

"Me too." Ethan agreed.

Tommy turned around in his chair and glanced at the red and pink Rangers. "Conner? Nicolette?"

The two looked at each other, before turning around to face Trent. "Just one question." Conner said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can not hesitate." Nicolette still had her arms folded.

"And there's a very good chance you'll hae to face Mesogog one day." Conner added.

"If Mesogog wins, my father is lost forever." Trent stated. "Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please, please review! The reviews makes me happy and want to update faster! So please review! We all know there's two chapters left!**


	26. Thunder Shock Part 1

Nicolette, and Tori are walking through the Blue Bay Harber Mall arm-in-arm. "Prom time!" Tori smiled as they walked. "The best part of the year!"

"It's the most expensive part of the year!" Nicolette added. "Did you see Hunter's face you told him we were going to spend the entire day at the mall?"

"I did." Tori nods. " _But_ he should know this is every girls dream."

Nicolette looked at her. "What dream?"

Tori sighed, and she stopped walking, turning to the younger blonde. "Alright, what's going on with you?" She wanted to know.

Nicolette sighed. "It was a few months ago. When Conner developted that stray eye." She began. "Trent, and I caught him at the mall with Krista."

Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head. " _This_ mall? If it was this mall, he's going to be in a world of pain!"

Nicolette quickly shook her head. "No. Not this mall. It was Reefside's mall."

Tori calmed down a little. "Oh." She linked her arm through Nicolette's again. "He knows he'll be dead if he pulls that off again." She said as she pulled the teen down the ally again.

The girls walked into a store. "Now the fun begins!" Tori smiled, and pulled Nicolette towards a rack of prom dresses.

Nicolette perked up when she looked through the rack of dresses, but pouted when she didn't find any she likes. "I want one I could wear again." She complained as she moved to a different rack. "I don't want it hang in my closet to never be worn again."

"We'll find one that screams prom." Tori said in a confident voice, she too was searching, but through a different rack. "And it'll hang in your closet until next year, and you can donate the dress to that store that has every single size."

Nicolette smiled as she pulled out a beautiful dress. "I think I fund it!" She sang as she took it off the rack and held it up to her to show it to Tori.

"Beautiful!" Tori smiled. "And I love the glitter!" She added, as Nicolette reached for the price tag.

"But not the price! Ouch!"

"Buy it anyway." Tori said. "Just tell Hunter you'll pay him back."

Before Nicolette could say anything, her bracelet beeped. Looking around the girls, huddled together as they moved to a corner. "Dr. O? What's up?" Nicolette asked.

" _Zeltrax is back_." Tommy's voice came through. " _Meet the guys at the Steel Plant on Spring St_."

Nicolette looked up at Tori, who nodded and mouth 'go'. "I'm on the way." She lowered her wrist. "Toi, I."- She trailed off when Tori took the dress from her.

"Go." She insisted. "I got this."

Nicolette hugged her. "Thank you. I'll pay you back!"

"Oh you will." Tori laughed as the teen pulled away and hurried out of the store.

XxXxXxXxXx

All six Rangers arrived at the Steel Plant, ready to face off Zeltrax. "Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Zack demanded.

"Safe and sound, Rangers. Come check if you'd like." Zeltrax growled, before he charged forwards at the Rangers, who charged in return.

Conner was the first to reach Zeltrax, who easily threw him to the side before he blocked a kick from Nicolette and kicked her down. Zeltrax fought Zack next, blockking all his hits and kicking his ankle, making Zack go down. Trent charged at Zeltrax and grabbed his wrist, before Zeltrax flung him to the side. Ethan flipped and kicked Zeltrax, who ducked and kicked Ethan's ankle, making Ethan flip over and fall on his back. Kira ran forwards, but before she could make her move, Zeltrax kicked her down.

Zeltrax watched as the Rangers regrouped. "Your time is up, Rangers."

"Guys, you know what time it is." Zack said, glancing over at the teens, who nodded to him.

"Ready?" Conner asked, taking a step forward and his bracelet transformed.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

Soon the Rangers were morphed, and grabbed their sabers and charged towards Zeltrax again. And with Nicolette being a Ninja, she was able to hear a woman's voice.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Nicolette turned around, then turned back around. "You guys deal with Zeltrax!" She called to them. "I'll help the woman!" She ran off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette runs into a building, and looks around. "Hello!" She calls.

"Help!" The woman calls. "Over here!"

Nicolette runs over to see a woman tied up, she gently places a hand on the woman's shoulder, making her gasp and turn around, and it was Nicolette's turned to gasp.

"Princple Randell?" She quickly shakes her head. "It's ok, I'm going to get you out of here." She pulls out her Blaster and fires at the rope, releasing Elsa, who falls. "Whoa!" Nicolette quickly catches her. "You're going to be ok."

"Thank you." Elsa breaths weakly as Nicolette wraps an arm around her to help her walk.

"Don't thank me yet." Nicolette said as they slowly walked out of the building. "Guys!" She called, "You're going to be ok Princple Randell." She told her, who whimpered weakly.

"Who's that?" Kira asked, as she and the others ran over to Nicolette and the woman.

"It's Elsa!" Trent realized.

"Elsa, yes ... that's what that creature called me, Elsa." Princple Randell formerly known as Elsa remembered as she held onto Nicolette, still weak.

"We better get her back to the Lab and figure out what's going on." Zack decided.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers are now demorphed, and they laid Princple Randall on a table, where Hayley scanned her. "Trent, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked him, after the woman fell asleep.

"Mesogog was powering up a laser that would turn humans into mutant dinosaurs." Trent remembered. "He drained Elsa of her energy to power the beam, which I guess returned Princple Randall back to being human."

Hayley shook her head. "That can't be enough to power up that kind of equipment."

"He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power." Trent continued.

"And what does that mean?" Nicolette demanded, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, ow is he gonna get them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm gonna give them to him." Trent decided.

At thsi, everyone turned to him with wide eyes. "I'm not giving anyone my Dino Gem." Conner insisted.

"Just hear me out." Trent started. "You wanna get on that island, Mesgogo wants the Gems. If I hand them to him, I could open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destry the beam and Mesogog in the proecess ... and I can rescue my father."

Zack shook his head. "No way." He refused. "It's too risky."

"It's a good plan." Nicolette decided, making Conner look at her.

"What?" He demanded, an she looked up at him.

"We don't have a choice." She told him. "Risky, _but_ it's the only shot we have." She finished, turning to look back at Trent.

After that, everyone agreed and one-by-one, handed Trent their Dino Gems. Conner was the last one to hand over his gem. "This better work." He growled at Trent, who closed the small box that held the gems.

"I'll call when the portals open." Trent assured them all, before walking off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trent had just made it outside, when Nicolette races up to him. "Trent!" She calls, and he turns around.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, stunned. "You need to help the others!"

"I'm not letting you pull this plan off by yourself!" She argued. "You're going to need help, I've been in that mutant freak lab one too many times." She said. "I want to help you, the others will be fine."

"Ok." Trent agreed. "Let's go."

"To where?"

"My house." Trent said. "There's one portal left, and it's in my dad's study."

"Figures." Nicolette nodded. "It's go time." She grabbed Trent, before Ninja Streaking off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two make it through a portal, and into Mesogog's lair. "Eerie as ever." Nicolette said as the two look around. "Smells the same too."

"Come on." Trent took her hand. "Conner's going to enjoy killing me if anything happens to you." He said as he lead her down a hallway.

"He'll have to wait for his turn. cause my brothers will want first dibs on you."

Trent pulls her along a hallway. "This way." He leads her into a room, where the doors open, where they find Mesogog sitting on his throne.

"It's about time." The mustan hisses, he then looks at Nicolette. "Pink Ranger! You better not be double crossing me again, Trent!" He sneers.

"Don't you ever use air fresheners in this place?" Nicolette asked.

Mesogog hisses at her. "What business is it of yours, pink Ranger!" He turns to Trent, eyeing the box in Trent's hand. "Give me the gems!" He reaches for the box, but Trent moves away quickly.

"Not until I see my father!" Trent backs away, and looks around. "Where is he?"

"And he better not be hurt!" Nicolette added, as she walks behind Trent.

"Teenagers." Mesogog sneers. "Always getting greedy!" He whips around and uses his punishment beam on both, the two cry out as they grab their heads, falling to the floor, Trent accidently dropping the box on his way down. "You should know by now, that I can never be trusted!" Mesogog adds, as the two teens ly on the floor with painful looks on their faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette continues to ly on the floor, she watches as Mesogog places the Dino Gems onto a machine.

"At last!" Mesogog said as he places the white Dino Gem onto the machine, and the machine activates. Unkown to him, Trent starts to slowly move to to button that'll activate a portal that'll bring the rest of the Rangers onto the island.

Trent slowly crawls over to the button, his head hurting like hell. But he's able to slowly reach up and hit the button, opening the portal.

Mesogog turns around sharply when his alarm goes off. "You!" He sneers at Trent, seeing the Power Ranger truck on his screen. "You did this!"

"Damn straight!" Nicolette said, trying to help Trent to his feet.

"And you should know, to not trust me either!" Trent declared. "It's over Mesogog! You're finished!"

Mesogog grabs a controler. "Thanks to your precious Dino Gems, the world will soon warship at my feet! And this planet will be as it once was! In the claws of the mighty reptiles!"

Nicolette watches as the Power Rangers Simi truck drives down a dirt road, a beam on the roof of the truck. Mesogog hisses as he tries to fire at the truck. "No!" Nicolette runs to Mesogog, grabbing him and trying to shove him away.

"Colette!" Trent cries as Nicolette gets kicked in the chest, and she's thrown back to the floor.

"Foolish girl!" Mesogog goes back to the control stick, but Nicolette gets back up and jumps onto Mesogog's back.

"Stop!" Nicolette eyes widened as she watches the screen, seeing Conner danging on the side of the truck, as Mesogog sends more blasts at the truck. "Conner." She breaths, and her distraction is all Mesogog needs to send the girl off his back, he then sends her flying and she collides into a wall on the other side of the room, where she falls into a heap on the floor.

"No!" Trent cries, he gets back to his feet, just as the lair is hit by the Ranger's ray, and sparks start flying everywhere, destroying everything.

"Colette!" Trent hurries over to her, a beam had her pinned down. "Conner's going to defently gonna kill me now." He grunts as he uses what strength he has to lift the beam, then tosses it to the side.

"We gotta get out of here!" She cries, as she stumbles to her feet. "It's gonna blow!"

"The gems!" Trent runs over to the machine, plucking up all six gems, and shoving them into the box.

"Trent! Where's your dad?" Nicolette cries as she stumbles into him.

"This way!" He takes her hand and they run down a corridor. "Dad!" He yells, seeing his father on the floor, and both teens run over to Anton, who's on the floor, very weak. "Come on dad, we gotta go!"

"Trent." Anton Mercer breaths as the two pick him up, and the two wince and cover as more sparks errups all around them. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"Not now dad!" Trent argued.

"Dr. Mercer, please. We needs to get out of here!" Nicolette adds.

The two start to leave, but the place begins to erupt all around them.

"I can't find an exit!" Nicolette cried, as the three tried to hurry.

"It has to be here!" Trent yelled.

Anton tried to stay on his feet as the two teens carried him out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Suddenly inside a rock quarry, the three fell to their knees and the rest of the Rangers ran over.

"See?" Ethan said laughing.

"You guys are ok!" Kira smiled.

"Just barley." Nicolette said, as Conner grabbed her in his arms.

"What happened to Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it." Trent said with a shake of his head, and the Rangers looked worried. "But just in case." He held up the box, and opened it to show them the Dino Gems safely tucked inside.

"Tommy." Anton turned him. "I'm sorry."

"We can talk about it later." Tommy reassured him.

"That's right." Zack nodded. "We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Here's part 1! Please don't make me begg for reviews!**


	27. Thunder Shock Part 2

Once the Rangers returned to the Dino Lab, they found it was completely destroyed. "Not again." Nicolette sighed, remembering last year when Ninja Ops was destroyed by Lothor.

"What happened?" Kira wondered, as everyone entered the destroyed Lab.

"It's trashed!" Ethan realized.

"Elsa." Zack said, looking around.

"Hayley!" Tommy called, as he too looked around.

Hearing a noise, Conner looked down and saw something blinking with the beeping noise he'd heard. "What's this?" He asked as he bent down and picked up the object.

"It's a like a black box. We keep a security camera in it." Tommy explained, taking it and moving to the wall, plugging it in.

Everyone walked over to a small screen. "Let's take a look." Tommy decided. And the footage played, showing Zeltrax destroying the lab, and taking both Hayley and Elsa with him.

"This is all my fault." Anton sighed. "I should've stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself, for what you did when were him." Trent insisted, looking up at Anton.

"Trent's right, Anton." Tommy agreed, patting Anton's shoulder. "This is about me and Smitty. It has nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog." Anton started.

"We can't change the past." Nicolette looked at Anton. "What's done is done. The bigger point is that Mesogog's gone."

"So, what now?" Conner asked, turning to the two veterans. "I guess we dont hang up our morphers just yet."

"No." Tommy shook his head. "Not yet."

XxXxXxXxXx

Later, Nicolette layed down on her bed in her house, and hugged a stuffed animal. "Just like last year." She sighed with a little shake to it.

Hunter, and Blake poked their heads into the room.

"Colette?" Hunter asked, then pushed Blake into the room first, then he followed. "You ok?"

Nicolette sat up, still hugging her stuffed bear in her arms. "It's happening." She revealed. "The final battle is here."

The boys looked at each other, then turned back to their sister, the two walked over and sat on either side of Nicolette.

"You survived last years final battle." Blake reminded her gently.

"But what makes you think any of us are going to survive this one?" She asked him, hugging her bear tighter. "I'm too scared to even think straight."

As if on cue, her morpher beeped, and Nicolette jumped sky high as her stuffed bear flew to the floor.

"You really are jumpy." Hunter said, as Nicolette fell back down onto the bed.

"A Ranger doesn't get to sleep." She moved her wrist to her mouth. "What's up?"

" _Zeltrax has a new Zord_!" Ethan's voice came through. " _You need to meet us downtown_!"

Closing her eyes, Nicolette nodded. "Right. I'll be there as fast as I can!" When she lowered her wrist, she looked completely terrified.

Hunter, and Blake each took Nicolette's hands. "We're here for you, Colette." Hunter told her, Blake bobbed his head.

"Yeah!" He squeezed her hand. "Always."

Nicolette took a heavy breath of air. "Am I out the door yet?"

"Just go." Hunter told her. "Blake and I will be here when you get back." He promised.

Getting up, Nicolette raised her morphed to her chest. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Once morphed, she turned back around to face her brothers. "I love you both." With that she Ninja Streaked away.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nicolette found her team in the city, and they too were morphed. "Check out his Zord!" Ethan pointed.

"Power Rangers, surrender!" Zeltrax's voice was heard from the Zord. "Or my most precious cargo will be destroyed!"

"He must have Elsa, and Hayley in there!" Conner realized.

"Correct, I wanted them to see your demise. Triptoids!"

The Rangers summoned their weapons as the army of Triptoids hopped around. As they fought, Zeltrax fired a laser down at the Rangers, making them scream and fall.

"This has gone far enough!" Zack stood up. "Trent, can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem." Trent nodded, before he charged at the Triptoids.

"You guys call the Zords, I'm gonna get Elsa and Hayley!" Zack told the rest of the teens, before running off.

"Dino Zords!" Conner called, before the Dino Zords raced over.

The Rangers jumped inside thei Zords, before the Thundersaurus Megazord was formed. As the Megazords fought, Zeltraz's Zord shot lasers at them, which made the Rangers stumble back and scream. "I'm gonna help Zack!" Kira decided, before she ran out of the Thundersaurus, and jumped inside Zeltrax's Zord.

Zeltrax fired a beam that wrapped around the Thundersaurus Megazord, lifted it up and dropped it. "Ethan, can you handle the Mezodon?" Conner asked, as the Mezodon Rover stomped over.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Ethan nodded, before he jumped into the Mezodon, and activated its Megazord Mode. "Mezodon Megazord!"

Suddenly, Zeltrax's Zord released something that darkened the sky.

"What's happening?" Nicolette asked.

"No idea." Conner shook his head, just before there was a laser fired at both Megazords.

"We gotta get Kira, and the others outta there now!" Ethan yelled, as the Mezodon charged over and slashed Zeltraz's Zord with its axe.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Blue Bay Harber, all the Ninja Storm Rangers were in the Bradley's living room and watching the news about the Power Ranger Dino Thunder Rangers, it was all over the news.

"We need to help them!" Tori cried.

"Yeah, but how?" Dustin asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Conner, and Nicolette struggled to stay on their feet as they still stayed in the Thundersaurus.

" _Conner, you're gonna need all the Zords_!" Zack's voice was heard through the morphers.

"Right." Conner nodded, before summoning all the Zords. "Dino Zords, Full Power!"

All the Zords started glowing, before firing a large blast of energy at Zeltrax's Zord, destroying it.

"Yeah!" Nicolette cheered, throwing her arms around Conner. But Zeltrax's Zord put itself back together, and a strong wind started to blow.

" _You guys have to sacrifice the Zords_!"

"We can't!" Conner refused.

"No, Zack!" Ethan shook his head.

"There has to be another way!" Nicolette cried.

" _It's the only way_!"

Conner sighed. "Alright." He gave in. "Engage auto destruct!"

"I'm trying!" Ethan exclaimed, and the two Megazords stepped forwards towards Zeltrax's Zord, the three teens cries were soon mixed with explosions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"COLETTE!" Blake screamed as the Ninja Rangers watched, horrified as the Dino Power Rangers' Megazords collided with Zeltrax's and exploded.

"Hunter!" Cam called.

"Blake!" Tori cried.

But the brothers had already Ninja Streaked out.

"Go!" Sensei instructed. "Go, Tori."

Tori turned around. "What?" Her blue eyes glittered with tears.

"Go." Sensei told her, and both Cam and Dustin nodded, Tori Ninja Streaked away.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun shone bright in the sky once again.

Nicolette groaned as the sun's rays broke the surface of the crushing darkness behind her closed eyes, she slowed opened them to face the clear blue sky. "Conner." She rasped, turning her head slightly, she couldn't move, something had her pinned to the ground. "Conner, Ethan."

"Colette." Ethan crawled over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I can't move." She groaned, and Ethan struggled to get to his feet, his legs wobbled like a toddler's when they first learn to walk. Ethan grabbed whatever it was that was holding his friend down, but he couldn't budge it.

Suddenly Hunter, and Blake were on either side of him.

"Hunter, Blake!" Ethan looked at one, then the other. Together, the three were able to lift the heavy object off Nicolette, and two pairs of hands grabbed her, pulling her out and once she was out, the three boys dropped the heavy piece of metal.

"Conner!" Ethan smiled. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, thanks to Tori." Conner nodded, as he and Tori helped Nicolette stand up.

"Hunter! Blake!" Nicolette cried, she took a step forward and ended up stumbling the whole way towards them.

"Come on guys." Tori said. "We need to get out of this wreckage."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kira, Trent, and Zack demorphed, before they raced over to the wreckage. Hayley, and Elsa with them. "Where are they?" Kira asked with panic.

The five of them then saw Conner, Ethan, Tori, and the Bradley siblings walking towards them, the three Dino Rangers were a mess. Ash, cuts, torn clothing, and bruises all over them.

"That was impressive." Kira admitted.

"Are you three alright?" Hayley asked with worry.

"Yeah." Nicolette nodded, she was standing between her brothers, as they supported her.

"But the Zords." Ethan couldn't believe it. "They're destroyed."

"It was the only way." Zack placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true." Trent agreed. "Nothing else would've stopped it."

Conner shook his head. "So, that's it then?" He asked. "It can't just be over."

"Of course it's not over!" A voice hissed, and everyone turned as if in slow motion to see Mesogog still standing.

"Oh man." Nicolette was able to balance herself, forcing and willing her legs to be strong.

"You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world, however, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration!" Megsogog roared. "Witness the face of your final battle!"

Hayley, Elsa, the Ninja Storm, and the Dino Thunder watch as Mesogog transformed into an even more monstrous creature that snarled and laughed at them.

"You guys can take it from here." Hunter said. "Hayley, come on." He, Blake, and Tori took Hayley and Elsa, and ran to a safe spot.

"You guys ready for one last battle?" Zack asked, once their friends were safely gone.

"Oh yeah." Conner nodded, before raising his wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The Rangers said separately, raising their own morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

Once morphed, the Rangers summoned their weapons, then activated their Super Dino Modes.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"DINO RANGERS, HA!"

Mesogog growled at the Rangers.

"This is it!" Conner exclaimed, before the Rangers charged forwards, avoiding several blasts from Mesogog, which exploded behind them.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Nicolette jumped towars Mesogog and started fighting him first, Trent and Zack joined afterwords. Mesogog was able to block all the Rangers' hits hits, before he flung back Kira, Nicolette, Zack, and Trent, the four landing on the ground. Conner yelled as he jumped onto Mesogog's back.

"I got him!" He yelled, as he tried to stay on, but he ended up falling off.

Trent and Nicolette charged together, their attacks in union, but Mesgog blocked their attacks ad fired another blast at them. Mesogog slammed Zack into a car, before firing a blast at him.

"Zack!" Kira called, as Zack fell.

"Back off!" Kira called getting into a fighting stance.

Mesogog shoved the same car towards Kira, who ran over it and leapt into the air, Kira activated her wings and soared past Mesogog, but Mesogog fired a blast and knocked Kira out of the air.

"My turn!" Conner exclaimed, before he flipped sideways to avoid a tongue attack from Mesogog. "Ok, that's just nasty!" He commented, before the tongue wrapped him up and flipped him into some bricks.

"Hovercraft Cycle!" Ethan called, he fired lasers at Mesogog and rode past him, before Mesogog fired a laser of his own.

"Over here, Meso-Mess!" Conner called, appearing behind Mesogog. "Trassic Ranger. Battalized Mode!" He called, using his own power to summon the high power. Conner activated his cannons, before he shot up into the air and fired a giant beam in Mesogog's direction.

Mesogog flew back into some old boxes, causing an explosion. As the Rangers regrouped and went back to their normal Ranger forms, they turned and saw that Mesogog still survived. "Unbelievable!" Trent groaned slightly.

"He's replicating!" Conner cried, now looking at four Mesogogs.

"One was bad enough, how do we fight them all?" Ethan wondered.

"Guys ... we have to use all of our Dino Powers." Zack told them.

Conner nodded. "Right." The others nodded too.

The Rangers summoned all of their Dino Power, as it appeared in their hands. "I summon the Power of the Gems!" Conner cried.

"DINO GEMS, UNITE!" The Rangers commanded, as a large dinosaur figure made of their Dino Powers appeared and attacked the four Mesogogs. The Rangers turned around, as Mesogog exploded behind them, never returning again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as the battle was over, the Rangers' suits glowed and disappeared, the team regrouped.

"Everybody ok?" Zack asked.

"I feel ... different." Conner noticed, as everyone looked at thier Dino Gems.

"Yeah." Trent nodded. "Like ... normal again."

"Me too." Kira agreed.

"It's gone, our powers gone!" Ethan realized, looking down at his gem, his eyes wide.

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog." Nicolette looked down at her own gem, she missed it already. "They're ancient artifacts now."

"That'll look great in a museum." Kira finished.

Hunter, Blake, and Tori came running and grabbed Nicolette into a big hug. Cassidy, Devin, and Elsa walked over to them.

"Hello Rangers!" She greeted with excitment, and the Ninjas pulled away from their tight hug.

"So, you know then." Conner said, as everyone faced Cassidy and Devin.

"I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person." Devin admitted, with a guilty smile.

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy grinned, before she hugged Devin. "And we got it all on tape!" She added, showing off the tape, and the big group trained their eyes on the tape. "You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this!"

"Cassidy, you do realize what our lives will be like once that tape gets out in public?" Zack asked, he knew that the Space Rangers had no choice but to reveal themselves when Astronema attacked Angel Grove, he along with Kimberly was there when that happened. And the media wouldn't leave the Space team have any privacy for a long, long time.

"I know." Cassidy nodded. "Which is why I giving it to you." She handed the tape to Zack.

"Wait, Cassidy Cordell passing up the scoop of a lifetime?" Kira realized. "Why?"

"Because you're my friends." Cassidy answered. "It wouldn't be right to ruion your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

Ethan smiled. "I always knew there was a heart deep down there somewhere."

"And it's finally shinny through." Nicolette added.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it." Cassidy said, glancing over at Devin. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

"We're off to the prom." Devin finished, before he and Cassidy walked away together.

"And just like that, life goes back to normal." Conner stated.

"I wouldn't say it goes back to normal." Zack stated. "But I do know it's never the same."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sierra smiled as she held a camera, taking picures for the senior yearbook. Spying Ethan playing a game on his DS, she snuck up and took a picture, and he instantly looked up.

"Hey." He whined, as she laughed.

"Couldn't resist."

"Ethan, my man!" Conner grinned, approaching with Nicolette. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I was able to rethink the whole prom thing." Ethan admitted. "And I even brought a date." He grinned.

"Where is she?" Nicolette asked, looking around.

"Ethan James, King of Geeks, has a date?" Conner raised his eyebrows.

"I do!" Ethan insisted. "As a matter of fact, she's right behind you."

Conner nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Trent laughed as he, and Kira stood arm-in-arm behind Conner, who spun around.

"Dude!" The King of Jocks breathed. "Don't do that again!"

"Couldn't resist." Trent said with a hug smile.

A blonde walked over to them, carrying two glasses of punch. "Here you go." She smiled at Ethan.

"Thanks." Ethan grinned, accepting it. "Angela, these are my friends. Sierra Oliver, Conner McKnight, Nicolette Bradley, Kira Frod, and Trent Mercer. Guys this is Angela."

"Hi." The girls greeted, as the boys nodded.

Kira suddenly took Trent's wrist, to look at his watch. "I gotta go set up." She looked at Angela. "Nice meeting you." And with that she turned and walk off.

"Kira's band is gonna be playing on stage in a few minutes." Ethan told Angela, who nodded.

"Oh."

XxXxXxXx

On the second floor, Tommy and Zack was with Anton as they sat at a table. "So, Zack, you going back home to Angel Grove?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, Aisha and I thought about buying a house here in Reefside, instead of renting." Zack grinned. "Unless you're sick of me already?"

Tommy wadded up a napkin and through it at his friend, who laughed.

"If felt good to be back in the power again." Zack added. "But next time, I'm leaving it to the kids!"

Anton watched the banter with an amused look, he looked at Tommy. "How about you Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here, teaching." Tommy decided. "Living a quiet life."

"You sure about that?" Elsa asked, joining them. "I hear the new principal's a hard one." She teased Tommy, she was able to get her job back as the principle again.

"I think she'll be brilliant." Tommy smiled at her, just before a flash caught them all, and they turned to see a smiling Sierra, she then turned and walked away.

"She's having way to much fun with that camera." Tommy commented.

XxXxXxXxXx

Soon, it was time to introduce the band, and as Kira started her song, Tommy walked over to Hayley's side. As his hand slipped into hers, Zack walked up with a tall glass.

"Time to say goodbye to our final Ranger duties for good, huh?" Zack asked, a little sad.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **And that's it! Dino Thunder is complete!**


End file.
